


Trance.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>James tiene una vida normal, o por lo menos, la vida normal que un actor se puede permitir. Las cosas se comienzan a complicar cuando la realidad comienza a difuminarse y a alternarse con imágenes de otra vida que no es la suya...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My old friend.

_Charles Xavier era las ruinas del hombre que solía ser. Eso fue lo primero que Logan fue capaz de pensar en el momento en el que por fin consiguió entrar a la biblioteca de la mansión del profesor, el lugar que, independientemente de los años que pasasen, era su lugar favorito, ese pequeño rincón del mundo en el que esconderse y no sentir, al menos por una vez, que el peso entero del mundo recaía sobre sus hombros. Allí estaba, desmadejado sobre el sofá, con un vaso de cristal lleno de un líquido que se parecía sospechosamente al whiskey entre sus manos. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo que acostumbraba, y unas amoratadas bolsas se descubrían bajo los intensos ojos azules de aquel hombre que para él, una vez, por mucho que a Logan le costase reconocerlo, había sido el ser más admirable del planeta._

_\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso no has visto que esto es una propiedad privada?_

_Por supuesto que lo sabía. No se habría peleado con aquella joven versión de Hank McCoy para entrar en la mansión en caso contrario. Si estaba allí era porque realmente lo necesitaba; tenía que convencer a Charles de que él mismo lo había enviado, a Logan, al pasado, para que pudiesen evitar el futuro que estaba por venírseles encima si no hacían nada, si no frenaban a Raven de cometer el acto que condenaría a los mutantes para siempre. Pero Xavier parecía no estar allí. Al menos, no ese Xavier que él conocía. Aquel hombre devastado, hundido y demacrado, que sorprendentemente todavía se mantenía de pie sobre sus dos piernas, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás en Cuba – aunque él no hubiese estado allí para testificarlo -, no era el profesor que él había conocido, sino que era el producto de la soledad, de haber perdido a su hermana, Raven, y de haber perdido a alguien que, incomprensiblemente para todos menos para él, era una persona de lo más importante en su vida, alguien en quien nunca había perdido la fe ciega que tanto caracterizaba a Charles, alguien que lo había traicionado allí, en Cuba, haciendo que una bala impactase en la parte baja de su espalda y lo dejase con las piernas inútiles de por vida, alguien que ahora hasta el propio Xavier reconocía como el monstruo que era: Erik Lehnsherr._

_Logan le contó porqué estaba allí, pero Charles no pudo creerle, y tampoco contaba con sus poderes para corroborar lo que Wolverine decía: era el precio que debía pagar a cambio de poder caminar, pues Hank había creado un suero partiendo del líquido que él mismo usaba para controlar su mutación, con el inconveniente de que, mientras estaba bajo sus efectos, Charles se convertía en un humano más, privado de sus poderes mentales, pues el suero modificaba su ADN. Finalmente, y tras haberle demostrado que lo que decía era cierto, que él conocía cosas de Charles Xavier que hasta aquel entonces él no le había confesado a nadie, algo despertó en en su persona: prometió ayudar a Logan, pero únicamente por le hecho de estar ayudando así a Raven._

_\- ...pero te advierto de algo: no tienes ni idea de como es Erik Lehnsherr. Es un monstruo. Es un asesino. ¿Qué te hace pensar que conseguirás convencer a Raven para que vuelva a casa? Y aunque así fuese, ¿qué te hace pensar que conseguirás convencerlo a él para que cambie?  
\- Porque tú y Erik me mandasteis aquí, juntos. - Logan lo miró fijamente, y al fin vio el primer cambio verdaderamente significativo en el rostro de Charles. Era... ¿esperanza? ¿Dolor? No podía estar seguro, pero algo había pasado dentro del profesor. Subió las escaleras, sin decir nada más, y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un golpe seco._

_Erik... había pasado tanto tiempo que a veces pensaba que había sido un producto de su imaginación, o al menos esa era la sensación que él mismo tenía. Tras muchos intentos fallidos, Erik finalmente se había quitado su máscara desenterrando a Magneto de algún lugar de su interior, aquel ser frío carente de sentimientos que no había tenido reparos en matar a Sebastian Shaw sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras atravesaba su cráneo con una moneda. Había perdido la esperanza en Erik en ese momento, mientras sentía en su propia piel el dolor de Shaw al haber estado dentro de su mente mientras todo aquello tenía lugar, y con su esperanza en Erik, también había muerto su fe en el mundo. Aquella desesperanza del interior de Charles Xavier parecía que no se podría curar nunca, hasta aquel momento en el que Logan apareció en su vida – de nuevo, después de haber mandado a Erik y a Charles a la mierda cuando ellos comenzaron a reclutar mutantes por primera vez -. ¿Debía albergar esperanzas?_ Tú y Erik me mandasteis aquí, juntos. _¿Hasta qué punto podía creer eso?_

_Las voces habían comenzado a escucharse de nuevo en su cabeza, y supo que era hora de una nueva dosis del suero de Hank. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se sintió miserable mientras se inyectaba el líquido amarillento en las venas: esa vez, sabía que, involuntariamente, comenzaba a tener esperanza de nuevo._

**\- ¡CORTEN!**

James McAvoy levantó la cabeza, casi sorprendido. A veces olvidaba que estaba en el medio del rodaje de una película, y que todas esas cosas que estaba haciendo no eran más que los mandatos de un guión que se había aprendido con anterioridad.  
Hugh Jackman se le acercó para felicitarlo por la escena, a lo que él contestó agradecido mientras que le sonreía y retornaba a ese acento escocés tan marcado y tan característico suyo, que además era de las pocas cosas que le hacían darse cuenta de que no estaba en el mundo real mientras actuaba.

\- ¿James? - Se giró, siguiendo el sonido de la voz. Allí estaba, sonriendo con esa bonita dentadura suya, su mandíbula marcada y su cabello que a veces parecía castaño y otras anaranjado. Eri... Michael.  
\- Hola. - Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que se ponía de pie.  
\- Has estado impresionante.  
\- Oh, vaya, gracias, creo que viniendo de ti es importante – le dio un golpecito con el codo, mientras que los dos se reían.  
\- ¿Eso es un halago?  
\- Casi.  
\- ¿Haces algo esta noche?  
\- Oh, ¿por qué? ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo, Fassbender? - Lo miró de forma provocadora, riéndose acto seguido.  
\- Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti – siguió el más alto, volviendo a sonreír a punto de la carcajada. - Anda, ahora en serio, ¿haces algo o no?  
\- Lo cierto es que no.  
\- Genial, entonces no tienes excusa para no venir de fiesta con nosotros.  
\- ¿Tú y quién más?  
\- Bueno, ya sabes... el _cast_.  
\- Si no tengo otra alternativa...  
\- Siempre puedes quedarte en casa como el amargado que eres. - Michael le echó la lengua, mientras que echaba a andar hasta salir del estudio, seguido por un James que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa.  
\- Lo dices como si fueses siempre el alma de la fiesta.  
\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Sabes que lo soy!

Ambos se rieron al unísono mientras seguían con su marcha. James, sin quererlo, se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en lo muchísimo que se diferenciaba Michael de Erik, y como era posible que una persona cambiase tanto, incluso aunque fuese una pura actuación. Se preguntó por qué demonios se estaba preguntando eso en ese momento, e incluso borró la sonrisa de su cara, algo que no se le pasó a aquel alto medio irlandés de ojos grises.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- No, nada, en absoluto. Simplemente pensaba en el trabajo.  
\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que eres un amargado?

No lo pudo evitar, y sonrió una vez más: así eran las cosas siempre que Michael Fassbender estaba presente.

\- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a cambiar – dijo mientras echaba la mirada hacia abajo, a su propia ropa que seguía siendo la de Charles. - ¿A qué hora nos vemos esta noche?  
\- A las diez.  
\- _D'aaaaaaaaccord_ , a las diez esta noche – le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer casi literalmente.

**

El bar estaba atestado, y ellos contribuían en gran parte a ello, pues no eran pocos precisamente. James había bebido unos cuantos _shots_ pero ya se sentía alcoholizado como siempre que le pasaba que probaba alguna bebida alcohólica: no importaba lo poco que bebiese, siempre acababa como si se hubiese encontrado con una licorería y hubiese agotado todas sus existencias. Todo lo contrario que Michael: el germano-irlandés podía beber todo lo que se encontrase sin llegar nunca a saciarse. Estaban en un bar típico, de los que estaban de moda en ese momento. James odiaba ese lugar, le parecía _snob_ y la música horrible, pero no dijo nada en voz alta en ningún momento: de cualquier modo, acabaría haciendo lo mismo estuviera donde estuviese, y conforme su estado iba empeorando, la música empezaba a distorsionarse más.

Michael se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá en el que se encontraba.

\- Hey, ¿cómo estás? - Le dio una palmada en el muslo, lo que casi le provoca un infarto del susto.  
\- B-b-bien. Solo un poco borracho, me temo.  
\- Este sitio es horrible – dijo Michael frunciendo el entrecejo y materializando los pensamientos de James. - ¿Te apetece que vayamos a otro lugar mejor?

James se encogió de hombros; a esas alturas ya no le importaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba con Michael en un pub que desde luego era preferible al local del que venían. Estaban sentados en la barra, Michael con una jarra de cerveza y James totalmente desubicado, pero con un vaso de _scotch_ delante de sus narices, al cual le daba pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando. Fassbender lo miró y soltó una breve carcajada al verlo; fue ese el momento en el que James sintió un flashazo delante de sus ojos y la escena, aunque imperceptiblemente, cambió.

_\- Charles. - Michael seguía pareciendo feliz, pero una innata hostilidad que no le caracterizaba en absoluto se había instalado en su mirada y en su ser, como un aura inexplicable. Aunque el cerebro de James no funcionaba demasiado rápido en esos momentos, tardó en darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado, aunque se convenció a sí mismo de que había oído mal y le contestó mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules como un cielo despejado._  
\- Dime.  
\- Creo que no te falta nada para perder toda la dignidad que puedas tener, viejo amigo – sonrió el mayor. 

_Esta vez James se quedó pensando en el hecho de que Michael no lo había llamado viejo amigo en toda su vida. Tampoco es que se conociesen desde hacía el tiempo suficiente como para haberse ganado esa denominación, pero le sonaba de algo..._

_\- Michael...  
\- ¿Michael? - Puso cara de confusión, como si su propio nombre le pareciese desconocido. - ¿Quién es Michael?_

_En ese momento a James se le pasó toda la borrachera de golpe. Fue como si todo el alcohol hubiese huido de su organismo, y no podía hacer menos que mirar boquiabierto a Michael, preguntándose si estaba tan borracho como para haber olvidado quien era él mismo._

_\- Charles, me estás preocupando. Parece que acabas de aterrizar en la Tierra._  
\- Michael, yo no me llamo Charles.  
\- Claro que te llamas Charles, y yo no me llamo Michael, me llamo Erik. ¿De verdad estás bien?  
\- Eh... Yo... 

Otro flashazo. De repente, todos aquellos cambios imperceptibles que había notado a su alrededor volvieron a su estado primero, dejándolo muy confundido. ¿Qué cojones se había tomado? ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Sin decirle nada a Michael se levantó y salió al exterior, aunque no tardó mucho en ser seguido por Fassbender, preocupado por su compañero.

\- James, ¿estás bien? - Se había apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, y respiraba como si hubiese estado bajo el agua durante minutos. Al menos le alegraba saber que ya volvía a llamarlo James, si es que no había sido todo eso una extraña y vívida alucinación.  
\- He... Ha pasado... Ah... Creo que estoy demasiado borracho – concluyó con una sonrisa no muy realista. Se dobló, sin soltar el árbol, esperando que no tardaría demasiado en vomitar, pero no llegó a ocurrir nunca.  
\- Vamos, te llevaré a casa.


	2. I kissed a boy and I liked it.

Michael se preguntaba por qué demonios James lo había visto con ojos de quien ve a un fantasma. Ahora estaba allí, durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto, con la boca entreabierta y apenas haciendo ruido, casi como un cadáver; no había tardado demasiado en hacerlo, nada más tocar el asiento. Lo cierto es que últimamente estaba de lo más extraño, y Michael podía notar, cada vez que lo veía, que el escocés no dormía demasiado bien por las noches, si es que realmente lo hacía. Sabía que no le contestaría, por eso no le preguntaba nada al respecto. James podía ser una persona de lo más abierta en muchos aspectos, pero para ciertas cosas era reservado hasta límites insospechados.

Llegaron a la casa de James, aquella encantadora casa cerca de la playa que había alquilado durante el tiempo que permanecerían allí rodando la película. Michael salió del coche con las llaves de la casa en la mano: James se las había dado justo antes de quedarse dormido. Abrió la puerta, llegando a sus fosas nasales un profundo olor a limpieza mezclado con ese olor que solo podía asociar con James. Él había preferido quedarse en un hotel, pero al ver la casa de McAvoy comenzó a arrepentirse ligeramente. Suspiró. No quería despertar a James, sabía que necesitaba ese sueño que se estaba echando. Así que, por extraño que pareciese, lo cargó hasta su habitación, como si fuese un niño pequeño. James era mucho más ligero de lo que supuso, y ni siquiera se inmutó durante todo el proceso.   
Lo dejó en cama y le quitó la chaqueta, tapándolo con la sábana de la cama. Se disponía a apartarse para irse cuando se dio cuenta de que James lo había agarrado por la muñeca, casi como una súplica para que no lo dejase solo, y todo ello sin siquiera despertarse. Michael se quedó allí, sentado a su lado en la cama, mirándolo con cierta compasión. Lo que él no sabía es que el cerebro de James estaba a una distancia inconmensurable de allí, aunque, curiosamente, a un mismo tiempo, estaba lo más cerca posible de estar despierto en ese justo momento.

_\- Charles. - Erik estaba acostado de lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, mirándolo. James se dio cuenta, esta vez sin recordar qué había pasado justo antes, que había vuelto a esa especie de realidad alternativa que no existía, esa en la que él era Charles Xavier de verdad y Michael respondía al nombre de Erik Lehnsherr. Trató de comprender la situación, y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban acostados en cama, uno frente a otro.  
\- ¿Cómo demonios...?  
\- Shhh... - Erik lo calló, alargando su mano hasta una de las mejillas de James, rozándolo con la punta de los dedos. Se quedó paralizado, tratando de comprender qué sucedía, ya no por el hecho obvio, sino porque no comprendía qué pretendía hacer.  
\- E-e-erik. ¿Erik? - No estaba demasiado seguro de lo que debía hacer..  
\- Dime. - Su mano había comenzado a descender por su rostro, tocando sus labios, haciendo que la sangre se acumulase en sus mejillas.  
\- No lo comprendo.  
\- ¿Qué no comprendes?  
\- Que... - En ese momento Erik lo interrumpió pegando sus labios a los suyos. James, confuso hasta niveles que ni él mismo creía que existían, no pudo menos que quedarse con los ojos abiertos sin corresponder al beso, pero sin ser capaz de apartarse tampoco._

_Sin separarse sus labios de los de Charles, Erik se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, colocando sus manos en las caderas del menor. James, el intruso en una escena que no le correspondía, sintió la erección de su compañero por debajo de las capas de ropa de ambos, y fue ese el momento en el que reaccionó._

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!

En ese momento James, sentándose sobre la cama, sudoroso, se dio cuenta de que le había gritado al aire. La luz estaba apagada, pero pudo reconocer la habitación de su casa de alquiler, lo cual lo tranquilizó en cierto modo, además de que no había nadie sobre él... lo que no significaba que estuviese solo en la estancia. Un gruñido molesto hizo que girase la cabeza. Michael estaba acostado a su lado, sobre la sábana, totalmente vestido, incluso con los zapatos puestos. Era como si se hubiese quedado allí sin querer, pero el mero hecho de verlo le recordó lo que acababa de experimentar y no pudo evitar que la sangre se agolpase en sus mejillas con furia, enrojeciendo su lechosa piel. Se sentía borracho, alterado y muy, muy confuso.

Se levantó y se metió en el baño. Una vez allí, abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía una ligera erección en sus pantalones. Simplemente trató de serenarse, y en cierto modo funcionó. _He bebido demasiado, mañana ya habrá pasado..._ Salió a la habitación, donde Michael seguía tal y como estaba cuando había salido. Volvió a ocupar su sitio, junto a él, y no pudo evitar mirarlo durante largo rato. El cabello, del cual resultaba imposible determinar el color en ese momento debido a la escasez de luz. La mandíbula, marcada y dura. Las facciones puramente masculinas. Los párpados, que encerraban un par de ojos de un azul grisáceo cambiante, tal y como el propio Michael era. Por último, su mirada recayó sobre los labios. Pensó que esos eran los labios que lo acababan de besar, y a pesar de lo confundido que estaba al respecto, tenía que reconocer que no había sido una sensación desagradable. Pero claro, estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que nada de eso había sido real, por lo tanto, ¿qué lo había llevado a imaginarse eso? ¿Es que realmente deseaba hacerlo y el hecho de que su cabeza lo imaginase como Erik restaba importancia al asunto? ¿Se estaba empezando a volver loco? Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba haciendo lo mismo que Erik en su cabeza: con las puntas de los dedos, estaba rozando una de las mejillas de Michael, solo que este no se percataba de lo que ocurría y seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Curiosamente, se estaba empezando a sentir muy bien con el contacto. Su piel era pálida, cálida y suave. Se dio cuenta de que debía empezar a hacerse preguntas que nunca antes se había hecho, y su mano detuvo por sí misma el movimiento sobre la piel de Michael, pero no se apartó.

Se dio cuenta de que realmente le parecía estúpido empezar a preguntarse si él era... gay solo por el hecho de haber tenido un sueño que no comprendía cómo podía haber salido de su cabeza, pero reparó a un mismo tiempo de que ahora era él quien tenía ganas de rozar sus labios.

Y lo hizo.

Suavemente, con cuidado, sin siquiera usar la lengua, besó los labios del hombre que estaba acostado frente a él, quien siguió tan indiferente como cuando se despertó gritándole a la estancia que él creía vacía en un principio. Sintió que ya no estaba alcoholizado, y en su lugar se instaló una agradable sensación que no había experimentado nunca, pero que le explotaba en el medio del pecho y lo sumergía en un éxtasis indescriptible. Acababa de tener la experiencia más íntima de su vida y la otra persona ni siquiera era consciente de ello, lo que no dejaba de sonarle triste. Apoyó su frente contra la de Michael, la cual estaba caliente como si tuviese fiebre, y se quedó así, durante tiempo interminable, hasta que, finalmente, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. 

**

Lo primero que Michael sintió al despertarse es que alguien lo estaba rodeando por la cintura con un brazo. En esos momentos no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, por lo que supuso que habría acabado, ya sin quererlo, en la cama de alguien.   
Sin abrir los ojos se acomodó, sintiendo una respiración que no era la suya a la altura de su pecho. Bien, al menos su compañera de cama seguía durmiendo. Abrió los ojos y... no, no era ninguna compañera. James estaba allí, durmiendo plácidamente, pegado a él casi como una segunda piel. En ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado ayer, y al menos pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que al menos no había bebido tanto como para haber hecho algo de lo que arrepentirse durante el resto de su vida.  
Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las siete de la mañana. En un par de horas tendrían que estar en el estudio para rodar, así que se decidió a, finalmente, despertar a James.

\- James.  
\- Mhmmm...  
\- Despierta.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - contestó James mientras se incorporaba levemente, con la voz pastosa de quien lleva muchas horas durmiendo, lo cual no era del todo cierto, pues había llegado bastante tarde a casa. ¿La hora? ¿Quién iba a recordar la hora?  
\- Deberíamos levantarnos. En un par de horas tenemos que rodar.  
\- Oh, mierda... a veces lo olvido.  
\- ¿Te importa si uso tu ducha?  
\- No, en absoluto. Siéntete como en casa – dijo mientras se volvía a echar hacia atrás y se tapaba los ojos con un brazo. Michael se rió de él, justo antes de meterse en el baño, cerrar la puerta y abrir el grifo de la ducha.


	3. You abandoned me.

Las dos horas previas a su llegada al estudio se le habían hecho demasiado cortas. Allí estaba James, más dormido que despierto a pesar de la ducha que se había dado y de haber dormido de un tirón por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No había vuelto a pensar en la noche anterior; tampoco quería hacerlo. Culpaba de todo a los efectos del alcohol, aunque en su interior sabía que todo eso era mentira, pero quería mantener esa mentira hacia sí mismo todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. De todos modos, a no ser que él mismo abriese la boca, nadie sabía lo que había pasado, ni siquiera el propio Michael, que charlaba a lo lejos con Jennifer Lawrence, la expresión máxima de la jovialidad en ese momento. Sí, así era mucho mejor.

\- ¿Listo? - Bryan Singer, el director, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de James mientras que le sonreía. - Entramos en dos minutos.  
\- Claro. Nací preparado, ya sabes. - Sonrió tratando de darse aires de autosuficiencia, y ambos se rieron al unísono.  
\- En ese caso... Nos vemos luego – dijo a la vez que desaparecía entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba tras las cámaras.

\- Y... ¡ **ACCIÓN**!

_La misión en el Pentágono había salido mucho mejor de lo que él mismo, secretamente, esperaba. Allí estaban Logan y él, en una cocina dentro del edificio que presumían de ser el más seguro de los Estados Unidos, a solo unos pasos de encontrarse con Quicksilver, el que había resultado ser un individuo de lo más útil, y claro, como no, Erik, el hombre al que menos ganas tenía de encontrarse en ese momento. Las puertas del ascensor se abrirían de un momento a otro, y lo cierto es que estaba ligeramente nervioso. Temía encontrar algo de su viejo amigo Erik en ese hombre y no ser capaz de odiarlo. Temía que, una vez más y como siempre, Magneto encontrase la manera de salirse con la suya._

_Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y allí estaba él, con un traje blanco de presidiario, acompañado de Quicksilver, con su chupa plateada y su camiseta de Pink Floyd._

_\- Charles. - La expresión de extrañeza en la cara de Erik fue respondida con el puñetazo más fuerte que Xavier fue capaz de darle. Lo tiró al suelo, mientras que él no pudo evitar quejarse por su mano adolorida por el golpe asestado. - Yo también me alegro de verte, viejo amigo. Y andando. - Erik seguía en el suelo, con la mano en su rostro, justo donde Charles lo había golpeado.  
\- No gracias a ti. - Charles se mostraba lo más ácido posible con él.  
\- Eres la última persona en el mundo a la que esperaba ver aquí hoy. - Algo parecido a la alegría mezclada con una infinita nostalgia se reflejó en los ojos de Erik, y Charles tuvo que apartar la mirada de él, aunque brevemente.  
\- Créeme que no estaría aquí si no fuese necesario. - Seguía tratando de mostrarse hostil con él, aunque no sin dificultad. - Si quieres salir de aquí, lo haremos a mi manera, sin asesinatos. - Trataba de recordarle de esta manera que él, Charles Xavier, lo odiaba por haberse convertido en un monstruo asesino después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para no perderlo en la espiral de odio que el propio Erik había creado para sí mismo.  
\- No tengo el casco. No podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera. - Erik se mostró sarcástico en respuesta, todo ello sin apartar sus propios ojos de los de Charles, quien trataba de mantenerle la mirada para demostrarle lo mucho que había acabado por odiarle, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si esa era la señal que el otro estaba recibiendo.  
\- No volveré a entrar nunca más en esa cabeza – dijo mientras daba un paso al frente, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Erik. - Necesito que me lo prometas. _

_Erik asintió, simplemente. La tensión se había instalado entre ellos dos e incluso podía palparse en el ambiente. Quicksilver se preguntaba qué estaba ocurriendo, pero en vez de preguntar se limitó a observar la escena con cara de extrañeza, preguntándose si esos dos necesitaban pegarse o una habitación de motel. La escena fue interrumpida por un grupo de policías que irrumpieron en ese momento tratando de hacerle frente a los intrusos del Pentágono. Todos se giraron de cara al grupo de hombres armados, y fue entonces cuando Erik comenzó a mover todos los cuchillos y elementos metálicos de la cocina, con la finalidad de atacar a los policías, tratando de, apenas unos minutos después de haber dado su palabra, romper su promesa con Charles._

_\- ¡Erik, no! - Charles puso su mano sobre el pecho de Erik, tratando de que parase, aunque estando Quicksilver en la estancia, no fue necesario; sin saber cómo, en un segundo todos los policías estaban en el suelo, y las balas que les habían disparado directamente se habían ido a estrellar a sus espaldas._

_Y así fue como terminó la misión del Pentágono. Salieron vivos, y con Erik, lo que, por mucho que a Charles le molestase ligeramente, era lo importante y por lo que habían ido hasta allí. Tras eso, Logan, Erik, Hank y Charles se despidieron de Peter, es decir, Quicksilver, y tomaron uno de los aviones privados de Charles para dirigirse a París, donde esperaban encontrar a Raven, la que ahora se hacía llamar Mystique.  
El ambiente seguía siendo tenso con la presencia de Erik. Ya no solo entre Charles y Erik, sino entre Erik y Logan. Hablaron, hostiles, aunque la conversación no duró demasiado tiempo. Allí estaban, los cuatro, Hank pilotando el avión y Logan, Erik y Charles sentados, a un cierta distancia entre todos ellos._

_\- ¿Cómo los perdiste? - Habló finalmente Erik, sin levantar la vista, dirigiéndose a Charles.  
\- El tratamiento de mi columna afecta a mi ADN – contestó simplemente, mirándolo, él sí, fijamente. En ese momento Erik levantó la cabeza y lo miró.  
\- ¿Sacrificaste tus poderes con tal de poder andar? - la sorpresa no abandonaba su rostro, con un amago de sonrisa irónica dibujada.  
\- Sacrifiqué mis poderes con tal de poder dormir. No lo comprenderías. - Apartó la mirada, entre dolido y debilitado por la presencia de su viejo amigo.  
\- Yo también he perdido muchas cosas. - Charles se rió de su afirmación amargamente.  
\- Oh, sécate los ojos, Erik, eso no justifica lo que hiciste.  
\- No tienes ni idea de lo que hice. - Erik seguía con la vista fija en Charles, penetrante, como tratando de decirle algo que solo ellos dos podían comprender, pero Xavier estaba muy lejos de todo lo que Erik pretendiese decirle sin palabras.  
\- Sólo sé que me has quitado cosas que significaban mucho para mi. - El resentimiento podía palparse en su voz.  
\- Tal vez deberías haber luchado más por ellas – contraatacó Erik._

_Charles abrió los ojos de par en par, atravesándolo con la mirada. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle. Se puso en pie, a punto de perder el control sobre sí mismo._

_\- ¡SI QUIERES PELEAR, ERIK, VENGA, PELEEMOS! - Se acercó a él, las lágrimas pugnando por escapar de sus ojos. Lo agarró de la camisa, con rabia. - ¡ME ABANDONASTE! ¡TE LA LLEVASTE Y LUEGO ME ABANDONASTE!_

_En ese momento James se dio cuenta de que las cámaras habían desaparecido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sobrio, sí, pero que volvía a estar en un lugar que no le pertenecía, viviendo una vida que, ficticia o real, no era la suya. Tenía lágrimas de pura rabia en los ojos, y Erik estaba frente a él, mostrando vulnerabilidad por primera vez._

_\- Ángel, Emma, Azazel, Banshee. Hermanos y hermanas mutantes, ¡todos ellos muertos!_

_El avión comenzó a desestabilizarse, presa de lo que parecían turbulencias, aunque todos los allí presentes eran conscientes de que no era más que el poder de Magneto, llevado por sus propias emociones. James estaba petrificado, siendo consciente de que todo lo que estaba viviendo era muy, muy real, produciéndole escalofríos. Y entonces, sobre todo eso, James comenzó a sentir algo que no había sentido nunca antes._

_Empezó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, como un ligero dolor, pero no tardó en expandirse hasta ser la sensación más insoportable del mundo. Eran voces, voces desconocidas, todas hablando a un mismo tiempo, gritando, prohibiéndole pensar, haciendo que, sin querer, él mismo materializase un grito propio que inundó el avión. Fue también ese el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que sus piernas comenzaban a fallar; estaban dejando de responderle. El movimiento en el avión cesó, de golpe, y Erik lo agarró a tiempo, justo antes de caer al suelo._

_\- Charles... - Los ojos de Erik expresaban una pena infinita. Estaba de rodillas en el avión, y lo tenía entre sus brazos, haciendo que el propio Erik recordase aquel momento en la playa de Cuba, cuando Charles lo culpó de la bala que había impactado en su columna. James solo veía su rostro; todo lo demás estaba borroso, como si Erik fuese lo único que lo conectaba al mundo real en esos momentos. Veía las lágrimas en sus ojos, y se daba cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que resultaban en él._

_Logan se había levantado, y estaba en la cabina de pilotaje con Hank. Le escuchó decir algo como_ ya han vuelto a lo de siempre _y el silencio se impuso en todo el avión, a excepción del ronroneo del motor. Las voces de la cabeza de James habían comenzado a relajarse. Se dio cuenta de que no eran más que los pensamientos de muchas personas, y que podía obligar a su mente a alejarse de ellos. ¿Significaba todo eso que en esta realidad contaba con los poderes telepáticos de Charles Xavier? Cerró los ojos brevemente y volvió a abrirlos para chocar con los fríos irises de Erik. ¿Podría leer su mente? ¿Podría saber lo que pensaba? La única respuesta estaba en intentarlo, y aunque sabía que era algo que no debía hacer, la curiosidad le pudo; llevándose las yemas de los dedos a la sien, se sumergió en lo más profundo de Erik._


	4. Where is my mind?

Al contrario de lo que se esperaba encontrar, la primera sensación que lo avasalló fue la de una agradable tranquilidad. A través de los ojos de Erik veía unas largas cortinas blancas moverse al ritmo del aire que entraba por una ventana abierta. Estaba acostado en cama, desnudo, y podía verse a sí mismo acostado junto a él, mirándolo fijamente, sin una prenda de ropa encima también.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así? ¿Cuánto crees que podremos aguantar sin que nadie se dé cuenta? - su voz era suave, aunque podía notarse la preocupación impresa en sus palabras.  
\- Charles, cállate. No hables de eso ahora. - Se le acercó peligrosamente, hasta que sus narices chocaron. Se hizo el silencio, en un momento íntimo que solo ellos dos podían comprender, y Erik bajó la voz hasta que casi fue un susurro inaudible. - Solo sé que quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.

Charles sonrió, pensando que jamás antes habría imaginado a Erik diciendo algo semejante, y lo besó, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Erik casi con timidez pero con deseo. El beso se multiplicó, convirtiéndose en un festival de mordeduras, besos y lengüetazos en el que los dos estaban enredados. Charles se puso sobre él, y le mordió el cuello, aunque no tardaron en rodar sobre la cama hasta que sus papeles se intercambiaron y fue Erik quien estaba sobre él, sonriendo con malicia, sujetándolo por las muñecas.

\- Ya está bien de que finjas mandar. Dame lo que es mío. - Le mordió el labio inferior, aquella deliciosa boca del color de las cerezas, mientras trataba de ahogar una sonrisa. Mordió también el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, con delicadeza, y comenzó a besar su cuello, creando un camino descendente que lo acercó peligrosamente a la erección que Charles tenía.  
\- Erik... ¡Oh!

En ese momento Erik introdujo el miembro de Charles en su boca, jugando con su lengua, saboreándolo en toda su extensión. Xavier hacía lo imposible, pero era incapaz de ahogar por completo los gemidos de placer que se escapaban de su boca. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que sangró y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Erik, dándole pequeños tirones de vez en cuando, sin querer, presa del placer que estaba sintiendo. Pero Erik no esperó a que Charles explotase. No tardó en levantarse, hasta volver a estar frente a su rostro, sus frentes pegadas la una contra la otra.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? - No dejó que contestase, sellando sus labios con un beso. - Pues te aseguro que esto te va a gustar más aún...

Utilizando su propia saliva como lubricante, introdujo uno de sus dedos en Charles, el que habría lanzado un grito de no haber sido porque Erik le tapó la boca a tiempo. Le fascinaba que Charles se comportase como si fuese la primera vez que tenía sexo, como si no fuese más que un adolescente inexperto. Comenzó a mover su dedo en pequeños círculos, y no tardó en introducir su miembro, siempre atento a que Charles no lanzase un grito lo suficientemente alto como para que todos en la mansión se diesen cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Oh, Erik, sí...

Comenzó con movimientos lentos e intensos, disfrutándolo, observando a Charles, quien incluso ponía los ojos en blanco por momentos, en el éxtasis más intenso de su existencia. Podría morir en ese momento, y no tendría queja porque sería consciente de que ya no le quedaba nada mejor por vivir en la vida. Notaba una de las manos de Erik sobre su cadera, como tenía una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y de como iba aumentando el ritmo, poco a poco, cada vez más, en esa mezcla de dolor y placer que era lo más parecido al nirvana sin tener que salir de la Tierra.

Fue breve, pero intenso; Erik tuvo un orgasmo silencioso, estallando en el interior de Charles, llenándolo con su semen. Nada más acabar, y sin esperar una reacción por parte de su compañero, volvió a la tarea en la que se encontraba antes de haberlo penetrado, y esta vez fue Charles quien se vino, dentro de aquella boca sedienta de todo lo que le pudiese ofrecer. Volvió arriba, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, y lo besó, pudiendo saborear su propio semen. Ambos estaban exhaustos, tumbado Charles sobre el pecho de Erik sintiéndose la persona más feliz del planeta, ambos presas de un placer que no se podría expresar con palabras...

\- ¡James! ¡James!

Notó que alguien le golpeaba la cara, sin demasiada fuerza. Abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba dentro de la cabeza de Erik, pero tampoco estaba en el avión, con las piernas inútiles y entre sus brazos. Ahí estaba Michael, el verdadero Michael y no Erik, mirándolo con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. James no pudo evitar que la sangre se acumulase en sus mejillas, avergonzado por algo que solo él sabía.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- James, te has desmayado... - Se dio cuenta de que no se había movido del sitio. Lo último que recordaba de su propia vida era lo último que realmente había vivido. No había sido como en el pub, cuando simplemente había...pasado. ¿Cómo llamar a algo que no comprendía?  
\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. - Michael lo ayudó a sentarse, y le ofreció una botella de agua, que él aceptó. Estaban solos, y James solo pudo sentir una profunda gratitud por Michael, pues no tenía porqué preocuparse tanto por él, mas lo hacía, y desinteresadamente. - Gracias.  
\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Los demás han tenido que irse, además de que les he pedido que te dejasen espacio, pero estaban tan preocupados como yo, que lo sepas. - Sonrió, aunque no tardó en desvanecerse. - Pero yo... verás, James, creo que te pasa algo. Sé que no duermes bien. Y a veces te comportas de manera... extraña, como si no estuvieses aquí. ¿Me prometes que va todo bien o hay algo que debas contarme?

 _Me estoy volviendo loco._ ¿Era eso lo que debía decirle? Y lo que es más importante: si decidiese contárselo todo, ¿cómo se lo tomaría Michael? Porque de un modo indirecto, eso le concernía a él... o al menos él estaba envuelto en un asunto del que desconocía su existencia. Decidió que, al menos por el momento, lo mejor era quedarse callado y aparentar normalidad. Era actor, por el amor de Dios, si él no podía hacerlo, nadie podría.

\- No es nada, simplemente no duermo bien estos días por el _jet lag_ , ya sabes, todavía no he sido capaz de configurar mi reloj interno. - Se rió, dándose cuenta de que en cierto modo no le estaba mintiendo. - Probablemente esa ha sido la razón por la que me he desmayado.  
\- James, no te exijas demasiado – se limitó a contestar el más alto. Se quedaron callados durante un momento, en el que James trataba de serenarse a sí mismo y de evitar el contacto visual con Michael lo máximo posible. - ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde quedamos para ver el partido y nos olvidamos un poco del trabajo y esas cosas?

James lo pensó, largo y tendido... o todo lo largo y tendido que pudo en tan poco espacio de tiempo. Pensó muy seriamente declinar la oferta, pero, después de todo, pretendía aparentar normalidad, ¿no? Así que eso haría.

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?  
\- Bien – Michael sonrió, como si realmente estuviese esperando a que le contestase positivamente con demasiada ansia. Esa era la capacidad de Michael: hacía que todo el mundo pareciese importante a sus ojos, aunque realmente no fuese así. Esa empatía que sentía por la gente era probablemente una de las cosas que a James más le gustaba de Michael, y pensaba esto sin tener en cuenta ninguna connotación que no fuese de otro tipo que puramente amistosa. - Nos vemos esta tarde entonces. - Le dio una breve palmada en el hombro, y dicho esto se levantó, marchándose a través de una despedida silenciosa. James se quedó allí sentado un rato más, pensando, pensando en que, tal vez, y solo tal vez, él tuviese algo en común con el Charles de la cabeza de Erik, pero solo tal vez.


	5. Into the unknown.

Aquella tarde hacía bastante frío, más de lo que un hombre habituado al clima de Londres podía esperarse de Estados Unidos. Michael y James estaban sentados en la terraza de un bar viendo un partido de fútbol en una pantalla gigante mientras se tomaban unas jarras de cerveza. James, sin mucho interés, mientras que Michael ya iba por la segunda.

\- ¿Soy yo o aquí hace muchísimo frío? - dijo finalmente James, subiendo la cremallera de su cazadora.  
\- Tengo que darte la razón – rió Michael. - ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?  
\- Lo prefería, la verdad. De todos modos... - levantó la vista a la pantalla, a la vez que sonreía - ...el resultado del partido es obvio.

No sabía exactamente cómo había pasado, pero de repente estaban en su casa, instalados en el sofá, bebiendo una botella de _whiskey_ que James había traído de Escocia en su última visita. Estaban ambos ligeramente bebidos, y Michael contaba algo que ninguno de los dos terminaba de comprender, pero se reían a carcajadas. Por un momento todo pareció normal, como si nunca nada hubiese pasado por la cabeza de James. Estaban ellos dos, como siempre, con un exceso de alcohol en vena, siendo el par de amigos que solían ser desde que se conocían, unos cuantos años atrás, cuando comenzaron a rodar la primera película de X-Men en la que ambos salían, _First Class_. Tal vez era porque los irlandeses y los escoceses no se diferenciaban tanto como ellos mismos creían, pero su amistad se veía desde la distancia. Y así siguió, incluso cuando acabaron de rodar, sin saber que volverían a verse en otra situación laboral: se llamaban, a veces se visitaban – James había optado por instalarse casi de forma definitiva en Londres, y Michael estaba un poco es muchos lugares – y, en definitiva, se habían convertido casi en mejores amigos. Por eso se sentía tan confuso con respecto a todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Porque era su amigo, y siempre lo había sido... ¿no? Además, Michael era el hombre más mujeriego del planeta, lo cual era normal teniendo en cuenta que su compañero era un hombre atractivo, famoso y con una facilidad de palabra impresionante.

Se dio cuenta de que se había callado, incluso que había dejado de reírse. Michael lo miró, con los ojos ligeramente empañados por la borrachera, pero con la preocupación instalada en ellos, una vez más.

\- ¿Estás bien? - James, que estaba reclinado en el sofá, se echó hacia delante, frenándose cuando se topó con los ojos de Fassbender. Se lo quedó mirando, sin saber exactamente qué decir o qué hacer, mientras que respiraba profundamente. Estaba tan borracho que ya no sabía si le estaba hablando a Erik o a Michael, si estaba en la mansión, en el avión, en el estudio o en su casa, y de repente, se dio cuenta de que no importaba, que tenía que hacerlo. Y así, sin mediar ni una sola palabra más, se acercó a Michael y pegó sus labios contra los de él, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el rostro del otro, que se había quedado estático, sin responder al beso. Pensó que estaba soñando, pero el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a pasársele y se dio cuenta de que no, James estaba allí, con su boca sobre la suya, besándolo con una pasión inusitada, mientras que sentía mariposas en el estómago, y una sensación real de bienestar que no había experimentado nunca, como si se hubiera sacado algo que llevaba clavado en lo más hondo del pecho mucho tiempo.

Se separó, más presa de la impresión que de otro sentimiento. Se puso de pie, sin apartar su mirada de él, interrogativo, confuso y ligeramente... ¿decepcionado? ¿Era eso lo que James sentía por él, después de todo?

\- Michael... yo... tienes que perdonarme... no quería hacerlo... - James lo miró, sintiéndose culpable, siendo consciente de que acababa de cometer un enorme error, pero Michael seguía sin decir nada, allí, de pie, mirándolo como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. James se levantó, tratando de acercarse a él, pero Michael se apartó, saliendo por la puerta como una exhalación.

No trató de seguirlo. De repente se sentía muy, muy cansado. Su cabeza parecía a punto de explotarle, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad, de que probablemente había arruinado su relación de amistad con Michael, lo perseguía por dentro de su subconsciente.   
El otro había entrado en el coche, pero no había arrancado. Se había quedado allí, sentado, las manos fuertemente agarradas al volante, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Estaba James lo suficientemente borracho como para no haber sido consciente de lo que acababa de hacer o realmente lo deseaba? Y en ese caso, ¿siempre había sido así? ¿Era James... gay? No es que le importase, es decir, él no tenía ninguna clase de prejuicio hacia la orientación sexual de las personas, independientemente de cuál fuese y de quién fuese, pero si se trataba de que su amigo estaba enamorado de él, o que se sentía atraído por él, sin más, no podría pasar ese hecho por alto.  
Encendió un cigarrillo, mientras que abría la ventanilla. Le dio una honda calada, tratando de serenarse. Tendrían que hablarlo, ¿no? Resolvió que sí, pero una vez que ambos dejasen de estar alcoholizados. Él sentía que ya no lo estaba, pero lo que él creyese y su estado real eran dos cosas muy diferentes, además de que James, independientemente de que lo que hubiese hecho fuese deseado o no, estaba borracho, y bastante. Y siempre habían hecho eso: quedar, y beber hasta límites insospechados, pero nunca antes había pasado algo así. Suspiró, viendo como el humo escapaba de su nariz y se estrellaba contra el cristal. Finalmente, arrancó el coche, todo mientras James lo veía desde la ventana de su casa, sintiéndose verdaderamente miserable.

**

El agua de la ducha le quemaba y enrojecía la piel de la espalda, pero realmente no le importaba. Necesitaba despejarse, y aunque supuestamente lo mejor para eso era una ducha de agua fría, el hecho de sentir como su propia piel le enviaba mensajes silenciosos de súplica lo despejaba más que todas las duchas frías del mundo.

Se había comportado como un idiota. 

No había dejado de pensar en ello en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando vio al coche de Michael perderse en la distancia, a una velocidad más elevada de lo legalmente permitido, como siempre solía hacer. Podía alegar que lo había hecho sin querer, que estaba demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tal vez las cosas ya no volviesen a ser las mismas entonces, además de que, en ese caso, tendría que seguir fingiendo que no estaba sintiendo nada real por Michael Fassbender. Porque sí, ya se había hecho a la idea: tal vez no era amor, pero sí una atracción indescriptible.

Lo devolvió a la realidad el sonido de su teléfono móvil sonando, con una melodía que ni siquiera recordaba. Salió de la ducha, a través del humo producido por el agua caliente, se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y contestó el teléfono.

\- ¿James? - Una voz femenina lo llamó al otro lado de la línea, una voz que no era capaz de identificar.  
\- Sí, ¿quién es?  
\- Soy Anne, ¿es que ya no te acuerdas de mi?

Vagamente, pero sí. Anne era una chica galesa a la que había conocido una noche en un bar londinense, y con la que había tenido varias noches casi consecutivas de sexo, pero nada más. O tal vez no había sido nada más para él, pero sí para ella, no lo tenía claro. Desde que se había ido a Estados Unidos, no había vuelto a saber nada de ella, y supuso que ese era el transcurrir natural de las cosas, incluso las relaciones de _follamigos_ , así que no se había preocupado más por el asunto.

\- Sí, claro, perdona, es que he bebido un poco hoy y...  
\- Me dijeron que estabas en Estados Unidos, por eso te llamo a estas horas. Pero son las seis y media de la tarde allí, ¿no? - dijo mientras se reía con una bonita risa cantarina. - ¿Ya has bebido a esas horas?  
\- El trabajo me estresa – dijo James, fingiendo que su vida era una ruina, a lo que ambos se rieron. - Por cierto, ¿llamabas por algo en concreto? Disculpa que no te llamase estos días, es que el trabajo me deja sin tiempo – mintió. No tenía intención de llamarla, pero ya que ella lo hacía, trataba de ser lo más agradable posible.  
\- Ah, no, simplemente quería saber como estabas, y también me preguntaba cuando volverías para que podamos quedar. - Recordó a Anne, su rubio cabello, sus labios carnosos y su suave piel que besaba en su totalidad mientras estaban en la cama... pero rápidamente esos pensamientos fueron sustituidos por las imágenes de la cabeza de Erik y del beso que le acababa de dar a Michael. Sacudió la cabeza.  
\- Claro, me gustaría que nos viésemos cuando regrese... el problema es que no tengo ni idea de cuándo será eso. Te llamaré, ¿vale? Por aquí todo va bien, espero que lo mismo por tu parte...  
\- Sí, por supuesto. Y esperaré impaciente esa llamada. Me ha alegrado mucho hablar contigo.  
\- Lo mismo. Hasta pronto.  
\- Hasta pronto, _Jamie_.

Colgó, sintiéndose de nuevo la peor persona del mundo, un jodido mentiroso compulsivo. Al parecer le gustaba de verdad a esa chica, y él se sentía como si la estuviese utilizando. _Argh_ , ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Sin vestirse, todavía con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, se sentó en el sofá, cogiendo de nuevo el vaso que había dejado sobre la mesita cuando besó a Michael. Todavía estaba lleno de _whiskey_ , y lo vació de un trago, volviendo a sentir como el alcohol en sangre llegaba a ser excesivo de nuevo. En ese caso, estaba bien, muy bien. Relajó los músculos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzando a sentirse ligeramente eufórico... aunque todo eso, como siempre le sucedía que conseguía estar bien, pasó, cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

**

Se levantó, con sus cinco sentidos despiertos por primera vez en horas. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, tirando la toalla al suelo y comenzando a vestirse: vaqueros y una camiseta azul, del mismo color que sus ojos. Ni siquiera se calzó. Abrió la mesita de noche y sacó un abrecartas que, sin saber por qué, siempre había guardado y llevado a todos sitios como si fuese un objeto indispensable. Al menos esta vez tendría un arma con la que defenderse en caso de que el intruso tuviese malas intenciones para con él. Sus pulsaciones estaban desenfrenadas; escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón en los oídos, y respiraba como si le faltase el aire; por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse. Con el abrecartas en la mano y oculto tras la espalda, James se acercó a la puerta, pegándose a ella. Nada. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada más fuera. Por un momento pensó que tal vez había sido una alucinación dentro de su estado de embriaguez, pero se dio cuenta de que jamás había tenido una alucinación tan real, y que no podía pensar esas cosas después de todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días. Pero seguía en su casa, lo cual indicaba que seguía dentro de su mundo real. 

Abrió la puerta, con cuidado, mientras sentía punzadas en el estómago de puro pánico. Era consciente de ser un tipo cobarde, y esas eran las consecuencias. Pero aquellos pasos habían sido cercanos, demasiado reales para haberlos imaginado. Avanzó sigilosamente, evitando incluso respirar, mientras apretaba fuertemente el abrecartas en su puño, tan fuerte que creyó hacerse daño. De repente, algo cayó detrás de él. Rápidamente, se giró... para ver la botella de _whiskey_ rodando por el suelo, pero no había nadie allí. No había nadie en ningún lado de aquella casa más que él mismo.

Se sentó en el sofá, pasado un rato, cuando se aseguró de que nadie andaba por los alrededores. Seguía nervioso, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Fue a la cocina y se tomó un par de pastillas para tratar de controlar el dolor que había comenzado a imperar en su cabeza, cuando reparó que había algo que no había visto antes, encima de la mesa de la cocina. Un papel. Una nota en color sepia, doblada a la mitad. ¿Alguien había entrado en su casa simplemente para dejar una nota? Le pareció tan surrealista que incluso se echó a reír, aunque era una de esas carcajadas en las que te ríes al no saber si hacerlo o todo lo contrario.  
Se acercó a la mesa y cogió la nota. Le inundó un olor familiar, pero que no supo identificar, al igual que las letras que albergaba el papel, escritas con pluma.

“No tengas miedo. Pronto lo entenderás todo”.

¿Esa nota estaba dirigida a él? ¿Es que alguien sabía lo que le estaba pasando? Volvió a tener un escalofrío, el tipo de sensación que solo puede avasallarte cuando sientes un miedo paralizante a lo desconocido, el cual se despliega ante tus ojos por primera vez. ¿Qué necesitaba entender? ¿Qué había perdido la cabeza? No podía dejar de hacerse preguntas, y ninguna de ellas tenía una respuesta coherente. Finalmente, y considerando que era lo mejor que podía hacer, terminó de vestirse y salió a la calle.


	6. Mon coeur s'ouvre a ta voix.

Michael y él no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquel día, a excepción de aquellos momentos en los cuales estaban en escena y fingían ser otro par de personas que jamás serían realmente. James esperaba que Michael diese el primer paso, pues como no se cansaba de reconocer últimamente, era un hombre demasiado cobarde como para ello, mientras que Michael, a pesar de que en un primer momento estaba más que decidido a hablar el asunto, algo que había decidido mientras estaba sentado en el coche, apretando el volante y pensando casi con violencia, no se sintió capaz, finalmente, de hacerlo, con el transcurrir de las horas, que lo volvían más dubitativo conforme pasaban. Así estaban las cosas, ambos sin saber cómo decirse algo que no sabían cómo explicar, ninguna de las dos partes, evitándose todo lo posible, tanto el uno como el otro. James, además, tenía que añadirle a eso el hecho de que no tenía con quien hablar el asunto de la nota, algo que se moría por poder compartir con alguien, pues le gritaba desde el fondo de su cerebro continuamente, tratando de buscar una respuesta a lo que había sucedido, eso sin añadir el hecho de que, volviendo a ver la nota al regresar a casa, tras haber dado un largo paseo en el que había tratado de evadirse de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, había descubierto, en la parte de atrás de la cara de la hoja en la que estaba escrito el mensaje, una minúscula inscripción en la que ponía _C. F. X._ , escrito con estilográfica, con una letra muy semejante a la suya, quizás un poco más pulcra, más elegante, como si hubiese prestado especial atención a la hora de escribir, aunque bien sabía que él no había escrito eso. Fue algo que no pudo evitar relacionar con todo lo que venía dándole dolores de cabeza recientemente.

Faltaban pocas semanas para que terminasen el rodaje, lo que también implicaba que no faltaba demasiado tiempo para que empezasen las ruedas de prensa, las entrevistas y las _premieres_ , entre otras muchas cosas.   
Aquella noche en concreto todo el _cast_ se había reunido en una fiesta privada de la productora. Y allí estaban, una vez más, con el alcohol por las nubes, la noción del tiempo y el espacio casi a punto de ser perdida irreversiblemente durante aquella noche. James estaba sentado en la barra del bar, con un vaso de _whiskey on the rocks_ entre las manos, dándole vueltas constantemente. Hugh Jackman se había sentado a su lado, y tenían conversaciones incompletas, como si ambos se perdiesen llegados a un cierto punto, lo cual resultaba comprensible una vez contemplado su estado.

Miraba a Michael, sentado a lo lejos en un sofá, hablándole al oído a una chica pelirroja. Desde donde estaba, solo podía verle la espalda, y su melena pseudoescarlata caía como una cascada de fuego en toda su longitud. Probablemente era una de esas chicas que, una vez que la ves, te la imaginas en la portada de una revista. James no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de... ¿celos? ¿Eran celos? Sí, probablemente eran celos.  
Vio como en ese momento comenzaban a besarse, y se disponía a apartar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que Michael tenía los ojos abiertos mientras lo hacía, y no dejaba, como fijado por alguna clase de magnetismo, de atravesarlo a él con la mirada, con un vibrante destello de instinto animal palpitando en sus pupilas. La besaba casi con voracidad, mordiendo sus labios, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazasen, pero sus ojos seguían pegados a James como si pretendiese, únicamente, excitarlo. Y lo cierto, o al menos por la creciente erección de los pantalones del escocés, es que lo estaba consiguiendo.  
La pelirroja le mordía el cuello; él se mordía el labio inferior, presa de la excitación, pero sin separar aquella mirada felina del hombre que lo había besado días atrás, el cual todavía no sabía exactamente como debía reaccionar a eso. ¿Qué pretendía? Una extraña sensación descendía de su nuca como un vaso de agua fría, pero no sabía definirla. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y había comenzado a sudar.   
Tenía que irse de allí o moriría entre su propia excitación.

El aire frío de la noche le sentó bien. Cerró los ojos y tomó una honda bocanada de aire. Cuánto más tiempo, más confusión, o eso parecía. Solo que esa vez la causa no era autoinflingida: Michael pretendía algo, y aunque tal vez no tenía claro el qué, sabía que así era.  
Se abrió la puerta, apenas habían pasado un par de minutos desde que había salido de la fiesta, y allí estaba, Michael Fassbender, el jodido Michael Fassbender, al que deseaba, ahora lo sabía, al que deseaba besar, morder y saborear hasta gastarlo.

\- ¿Qué...? - Había abierto la boca para hablarle, no sin antes haberlo pensado minuciosamente, pero Michael lo había arrinconado contra la pared, callándolo con un beso, con el beso más intenso que James probablemente había recibido en su vida, y debía decir, a su favor, que no habían sido precisamente pocos. Sabía a tabaco y a alcohol, y se dio cuenta de que jamás había probado nada mejor. Su cuerpo estaba casi totalmente apoyado sobre el suyo, con las palmas de las manos contra la pared, siendo la segunda piel de James, haciendo que este notase la erección del más alto contra la suya propia, a través de los pantalones de sastre.

Acabó de besarlo, pero no se separó. Se quedaron allí, nariz contra nariz, sus respiraciones agitadas chocando la una contra la otra, en un lugar en el que cualquiera podría verlos: Charles y Erik, Michael y James, tanto tenía.

\- No... Esto no está bien... - Michael cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula. Tomó el rostro de James entre sus manos y lo volvió a atravesar con la mirada. - ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso? No he podido dejar de pensar en ello desde entonces... - Había una especie de súplica dentro de esos infinitos orbes azules que James no pudo comprender, pero, de repente, se sintió profundamente triste. Culpable, y no sabía exactamente de qué. - James, yo no soy gay.  
\- Yo tampoco.  
\- ¿Entonces qué demonios estamos haciendo? - Aunque apenas fueron unos milímetros, Michael se apartó de James, quitando las manos de su rostro.  
\- No lo sé, ¿acaso importa?  
\- Claro que importa, James. ¿Qué quieres que piense la gente de nosotros? ¿Crees que eso le va a hacer algún bien a nuestras carreras?  
\- A mi no me importa. Ahora mismo lo único que me importa es saber que no me odias después de lo que hice, y que... bueno, que estamos aquí.  
\- No lo entiendes.  
\- Puede que no. No te vayas, Michael. 

Michael lo miró, profundamente, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Volvió a poner sus manos en el rostro de James, y lo volvió a besar, esta vez más despacio, con menor intensidad, aunque con el mismo deseo: supuso que esa era la diferencia entre la atracción sexual y el amor. ¿Acababa de pensar eso?  
Finalmente, y aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, se apartó de él, sacudiendo la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, y volvió a la fiesta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a un James que se sentía igual de bien que de mal.

**

La fiesta estaba casi oficialmente finalizada. Apenas quedaban allí unas diez personas, de las cuales probablemente solo dos eran capaces de mantenerse en pie: Michael Fassbender era una de ellas. Estaba sentado en un sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, la mirada perdida en algún punto del papel de pared y una botella de cerveza, probablemente la última bebida alcohólica que se bebería esa noche. James no había vuelto a entrar después de lo que había pasado fuera, y Michael se sentía tan frustrado consigo mismo que había intentado desquitarse teniendo sexo con aquella mujer pelirroja en el baño, lo cual empeoró todavía más las cosas.

Pensaba en James y en su casi perenne felicidad genuina, en su marcado acento escocés, que hacía que mucha gente no lo entendiese del todo cuando dejaba de imitar el acento inglés de Charles Xavier. Le gustaba que apenas hubiera algo en el mundo que no le hiciese reír, como el hecho de que la gente le preguntase si se teñía la barba porque su color no coincidía con el de su cabeza, naranja y castaño. Así era James. Sus ojos eran del color del cielo en un día soleado. Tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. Era físicamente imposible odiar a James.

Y eso había estado Michael pensando todos esos días, a todas horas. En James. En su mejor amigo. En su impresionante mejor amigo.

Pero sentía que no podía hacer eso. Que no podía hacerse eso.  
En ese momento, él era tan _culpable_ como James. Incluso más. Sí, probablemente más. Era tan culpable como él, lo que implicaba que ahora no podía escapar a hablar seriamente con James de una vez por todas. Tenía que decirle, aunque mintiese, que esa noche había estado confundido, que entre ellos no había nada, y nunca debería haberlo. ¿Amigos? Eso esperaba.

Si sentía que no podía hacerse a sí mismo todo aquello, también sentía que no podía privarse a sí mismo de James. Porque, ¿qué sería de él sin James?

\- Vaya nochecita, ¿eh, _Mike_? - Jennifer Lawrence se había sentado a su lado, mientras dejaba el par de tacones que tenía en la mano en el suelo.  
\- Y que lo digas – concedió, sonriendo levemente pero sin alegría.  
\- Uy, a ti te pasa algo. - Jennifer se puso seria. Tenía que reconocerlo: aunque en un principio únicamente hubo entre ellos algún que otro encuentro sexual del que nunca nadie supo nada, ahora existía entre ellos una amistad bastante cercana, en la cual se dieron cuenta de que no necesitaban decirse demasiado para entenderse el uno al otro; Michael se sentía bien cuando Jennifer estaba cerca, pues sabía que ella siempre entendía lo que fuera que pretendiese decir.  
\- ¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso? - Apoyó la cerveza en una mesita de cristal que tenía cerca, mientras que levantaba una ceja.  
\- Que me contestes con esa frase y que lleves aquí más de dos horas como un atormentado... Hmm, yo diría que el que está sufriendo es tu corazoncito – le tocó el pecho con el dedo índice mientras que sonreía dulcemente, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.  
\- No te diré que no, pero tampoco te diré que sí.  
\- ¡Oh, venga! ¡Eso tienes que contármelo! ¿Quién ha sido la increíble criatura capaz de fascinarte? No me digas que ha sido la pelirroja con la que llevas media noche, porque... - Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir algo verdaderamente ofensivo, por lo que se quedó callada, cortando la frase a la mitad.  
\- ¿Porque...? - Michael pareció divertido por primera vez en toda la noche.  
\- Oh, nada, olvídalo. ¿Puedo deducir que no es ella?  
\- Puedes hacerlo. De hecho, puedes sentenciarlo.  
\- Entonces me he quedado sin ideas. Tendrás que disparar, vaquero.  
\- No voy a hacerlo.  
\- Venga, Miiiiiiiike...  
\- No.  
\- Por favor.

Michael la miró, más serio de lo que acostumbraba. Jennifer sabía que había llegado el momento de confesarse, pero algo grave tendría que pasar para que Michael tuviese esa cara de funeral, al menos, en su opinión. ¿Estaría Michael enamorado de una mujer casada? ¿¡O de ella!? ¿O...? Se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a pensar cosas demasiado descabelladas, y decidió callar a su cabecita, esperando a que fuese el propio Michael el que le diese la respuesta.

\- Jennifer. Es James. Creo que me gusta James.  
\- ¡¿James?! - Michael miró alrededor, esperando que nadie hubiese escuchado el enorme grito de Jennifer, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.  
\- Sí, James.  
\- ¿James McAvoy?  
\- ¿Qué otro si no?  
\- ¿Sabes que está de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta?  
\- ¿Sabes que es lo que acabas de hacer tú?  
\- Ahora en serio... ¿James? No es que tenga nada de malo, al contrario, es solo que, Michael, nunca me habías dicho que a ti...  
\- No. No es lo que piensas. Yo no soy gay, ni bisexual, ni nada que se le asemeje.  
\- Pero te gusta James.

Michael bufó, mirándola como si quisiese pegarle una bofetada.

\- Eso se va a acabar.   
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya ha comenzado? Espera, lo que quiere decir que... ¿James también?  
\- No ha comenzado. No. No es eso. Y sí, creo que él también.  
\- ¿Si no es eso, entonces que es?  
\- Nos hemos besado. Y ya.  
\- Eso ya es algo.  
\- Jennifer, no hagas que te rompa esta botella en la cabeza.  
\- Oh, veo que estás violento. Te ha pegado fuerte entonces. - Le echó la lengua, mientras que se ponía de pie. - Michael, solo te voy a decir una cosa. - De repente se puso muy seria, como pocas veces ella hacía. - Si de verdad estás seguro de lo que sientes, al carajo con todo. Pase lo que pase, elige lo que realmente sientes que necesitas.

Le dio un beso en la frente, y le sonrió una última vez, algo que Michael devolvió, agradecido. Jennifer podía ser maravillosa cuando quería.

\- Gracias.  
\- Anda, cállate. Me voy para el hotel, que creo que ya es hora, y los pies me están matando. Nos vemos mañana, cariño. Descansa.  
\- Eso haré. Tú también. Hasta mañana, Jennifer.

Y James volvió a su cabeza. Recordó el día que lo conoció, y como nunca, ni en sus más descabellados sueños, imaginaría cómo acabarían. Se había presentado él mismo, sin esperar a que alguien lo hiciese. Con una gran y franca sonrisa y su marcadísimo acento de Glasgow, que por aquel entonces lo era mucho más, aquel par de ojos azules le dijo que se llamaba James McAvoy, pero que le era indiferente cómo decidiese llamarlo – mientras que se reía -, y que probablemente a partir de ese día se verían muy a menudo. Todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces había sido tan vertiginoso que le daba miedo. Y ahora, como culmen... eso.  
Michael se dio cuenta de que necesitaba dormir, y de que necesitaba relajarse por un par de horas o explotaría. Y así, con esto en mente, se levantó y se fue, siendo la última persona en abandonar la sala.


	7. You don't know me.

_\- Charles._

_Reconocería esa voz incluso aunque su cabeza estuviese hundida bajo el agua. Sintió sus labios sobre la frente, mientras él todavía pensaba en que la única vez que todo el rastro de odio y hostilidad que caracterizaba a Erik desaparecía era cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Volvió a llamarlo, suavemente, a lo que él abrió los ojos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa._

_\- Buenos días – sonrió Erik. Charles contestó a su saludo con un breve roce de sus labios. - Son las diez, si no nos levantamos pronto, creo que los chicos explotarán la cocina.  
\- Tendremos que comprar una nueva entonces – Charles se sentó, hasta quedar a la altura de Erik. Le mordió el cuello, un pequeño mordisquito inocente que a Erik lo llevó de cabeza al éxtasis.  
\- Tienes razón. Habrá que comprar una cocina nueva. - Erik volvió a sonreír, no sin malicia esta vez. _

_Charles.  
Amaba tanto a Charles... No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, pero así era. Eso pensaba mientras besaba su boca, su frente, su mandíbula, su cuello, todo su cuerpo, sin descanso y con ansia. Lo amaba tanto que a veces creía ser capaz de dejar de lado todo lo que creía por estar el resto de sus vidas así, sin más, todo reducido a un momento de gloria eterno. Pero sabía, también, que no podía hacerlo. Él no podía vivir toda su vida siendo el amante secreto del amor de su vida, al igual que tampoco podría vivir siempre defendiendo una causa que le repugnaba. Él era un mutante, y no quería vivir como y con los humanos. Ellos eran superiores, y el mundo necesitaba saberlo. Estaba allí, con Charles contra su pecho, sus dedos enredados en su cabello castaño, pensando en cómo le diría que tenía que dejarlo, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo muchísimo que lo amaba. Era contradictorio, pero era verdad, y era lo único que sabía con seguridad en el mundo. _

_A veces, si quieres algo, tienes que dejarlo ir._

James se despertó de golpe, respirando agitadamente, aunque ni siquiera estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Aquellos sueños y aquellas visiones no hacían más que acentuarse con el paso de los días, y él, sin saber por qué exactamente, se sentía profundamente afectado por ellas.  
Ese era el último día de rodaje. Tenía fe en que todo se acabaría a partir de entonces: lo que le estaba sucediendo y su situación con Michael. Había sido todo tan extraño... la mejor y la peor experiencia que alguien podía vivir. Michael le correspondía, pero el problema es que no quería hacerlo, se estaba obligando a sí mismo, y con ello a James, a fingir que no había nada más entre ellos que una simple amistad, una muy buena, pero solamente una amistad, al fin y al cabo. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero realmente se preguntaba si había algo que él pudiese hacer. ¿Tirarse a la piscina sin saber si había agua dentro era una buena opción? Sabía que no, pero era la única que tenía.

Michael, por su parte, estaba en cama, durmiendo tras una larga noche de fiesta de la que no recordaba ni la mitad. Alguien estaba en su cama, pegado a él, pero poco le importaba. Su cerebro seguía flotando entre un gran bloque de niebla espesa, y aunque sabía que tenía que levantarse, no se sentía capaz. Genial, el último día de rodaje y llegaría tarde. Pero qué le iba a hacer: que culpasen a James por tenerlo mentalmente demasiado confuso.

\- Erik.

Aquella voz le parecía escalofriantemente familiar y desconocida a un mismo tiempo. Era una voz femenina, dulce al mismo tiempo que impregnada de cierto rencor, dos emociones que nunca pensó que podría encontrar entremezcladas en alguien.  
Abrió los ojos. La luz apenas entraba en la habitación a través de los huecos de la persiana, pero consiguió verlo. Aquella mujer, la que había hablado, la propietaria de esa resentida pero nostálgica voz, tenía la piel de color azul.

Aún a pesar de estar nadando entre nebulosas, Michael consiguió reaccionar levantándose de golpe, lo que hizo que automáticamente se llevase las manos a la cabeza ahogando una mueca de dolor en todo su rostro. Se preguntaba realmente qué era lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero nada acudía a su mente. La mujer, una supuesta imitación de Mystique, o lo que es lo mismo, de Raven, lo contemplaba, impasiva, a través de sus irises indescriptibles.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Michael tenía la voz ligeramente pastosa.  
\- Oh, a veces olvido lo que os ha pasado. Me llamo Mystique. Aunque tal vez consigas recordarlo. - El resentimiento seguía impregnando todas las sílabas que pronunciaba, como si le hubiese hecho algo malo pero de todos modos no pudiese llegar a enfadarse con él.  
\- Oye... - Michael la miró fijamente. - No sé quién eres, ni lo que quieres, pero estás equivocada y...  
\- Erik. Escúchame.  
\- No me llamo Erik. Me llamo Michael.  
\- Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero créeme cuando te digo que te llamas Erik.  
\- Será mejor que te vayas. Tendré que llamar a alguien como no lo hagas.

Y en ese momento, aquella mujer cambió. Su piel entera se revolvió, pasando del azul a un tono de piel pálido que se acabó convirtiendo en el de James. Toda ella, de hecho, se había convertido en James, allí, a su lado, en cama.

\- ¿Me vas a escuchar ahora?

Michael se había quedado petrificado, preguntándose cómo eso había sido posible. Cómo podía ser real. Tenía que estar soñando. Sí, solo podía tratarse de un sueño. Era... imposible.

\- Erik. - Esta vez Michael no dijo nada con respecto a su nombre. No podía dejar de mirarle. James. Sí, era James. - Estás en peligro. Tienes que hacerme caso. 

Pero Michael no podía hacerle caso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la piel bajo la que Raven se había escondido. James. Desde la fiesta no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza. Incluso a pesar de no recordar demasiadas cosas, sabía que allí había estado todo el rato, dentro de su incansable cerebro. Quería besarle, decirle que ya nada le importaba, al menos, en ese momento. Un rayo de sol incidía en su espalda y hacía de la imagen algo tremendamente irreal. Era perfecto.

\- Tú y Charles. Tenéis que... - Pero Michael había cortado la frase con sus labios. Raven abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo como su cabeza volaba a un recuerdo que pensaba no encontrarse nunca más en su cabeza...

_Probablemente era la única persona en toda la casa que se había dado cuenta, lo cual no dejaba de parecerle ilógico y absurdo, pero el caso es que Raven era total y absolutamente consciente de que entre Charles y Erik había algo, algo que iba más allá de la amistad, algo que conseguía que pudiesen hablarse solo con la mirada en una habitación llena de gente, en un idioma que solo ellos dos entendían. Sí, Raven sabía que había algo particular entre ellos, y era algo que aborrecía tanto que ni siquiera podía expresarlo con palabras. Le repugnaba el hecho de que las dos únicas personas por las que alguna vez había sentido algo real se amasen entre ellas, el hombre que ingenuamente pensaba que Raven lo había querido como a un hermano toda su vida y aquella otra misteriosa figura que se había instalado en la mansión aunque apenas le cayese bien a alguien y que le había dicho, siendo la primera persona en toda su existencia, que era hermosa en su verdadera piel, su naturaleza azul, aquella que le hacía parecer un monstruo ante el resto de los mortales, y la primera persona, además, que la había besado. Quería a Charles profundamente, y tendría una enorme deuda con él hasta el día que muriese, pero, ni aún así, podía dejar que esa relación siguiese existiendo, por muy feliz que le hiciese. Erik Lehnsherr y Charles Xavier estaban destinados a odiarse, a estar en bandos contrarios, y esa era la verdadera crónica de una muerte anunciada._

_Y si no era así, la propia Raven lo conseguiría._

Por esa razón había adoptado la forma de Charles, porque sabía que esa sería la debilidad de Erik. Sabía que, de alguna manera, así le escucharía, aunque no se esperaba, ni en sus más bizarros sueños, que esa fuese su respuesta.

\- Erik...   
\- Cállate. En serio, no digas nada. - Volvió a besarle, con avidez, como si hubiese estado deseando hacerlo y simplemente Raven hubiese entrado en escena para satisfacer sus deseos. Ella, casi incrédula, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer menos que responderle, pues nunca había dejado de amar a ese hombre... aunque automáticamente se sintió mal acerca de ello.  
\- Erik. - Puso sus manos en los hombros de Michael, el que parecía haber perdido el control sobre sí mismo. - Escúchame ya de una vez, de verdad. Yo no soy... _James_. - Le sonaba extremadamente raro el referirse de este modo a Charles. Michael seguía a escasos centímetros de su persona, como si no fuese capaz de apartarse. Regresó a su tono y aspecto natural, consiguiendo, al fin, que regresase a la realidad, solo que del mismo modo que alguien vuelve en sí una vez que le han echado un cubo de agua helada encima. - Tengo que irme, pero antes tienes que escucharme de una vez: estáis en peligro, tú y él. Más adelante lo entenderéis todo, pero de momento debéis andaros con mucho cuidado. - Raven le dedicó una larga mirada, una que Michael no supo interpretar. - Desde luego, no pareces tú. Espero que vuelvas pronto con nosotros... _Magneto_.

Y dicho esto, desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí.


	8. How wonderful life is now you're in the world.

Seguían esperando por Michael. Habían tratado de llamarlo al teléfono unas cien veces, y finalmente contestó desde el teléfono del hotel para decir que se había quedado dormido y que llegaría tan pronto como le fuese posible, que de verdad lo lamentaba, pero que había tenido un problema personal, aunque todos los allí presentes sabían que su gran _problema_ era que había bebido demasiado la noche anterior.

Llegó, con los ojos escondidos tras unas gafas de sol. No dijo nada, simplemente entró y se dirigió hacia los cambiadores. Sin necesidad de que le dijese nada, James notó que algo le pasaba. Disculpándose, dijo que iba a hablar con él y que prometía que ambos no tardarían en aparecer.

Michael había dejado las gafas de sol sobre la mesa, y estaba sentado, las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca, respirando profundamente, como si acabase de sufrir una gran conmoción.

\- ¿Estás bien? - James se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre una de sus piernas, haciendo movimientos circulares.  
\- Sí, no es nada, es solo que estoy algo cansado y...  
\- Te pasa algo. - Michael levantó la cabeza solo para tropezarse con los azules e impasibles irises de James.  
\- Es solo que... Creo que he tenido una alucinación.

Se quedó mirando a James, esperando su reacción. Realmente, no sabía qué esperar a modo de respuesta, pero aunque hubiese pensado en alguna posible contestación, seguramente poco se acercaría a la palidez que había inundado el rostro de James, como si la alucinación de Michael hubiese sido un fantasma que se hubiese personado allí mismo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Michael, él esta vez.  
\- ¿Qué clase de alucinación?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Te pregunto que qué clase de alucinación has tenido.  
\- Bueno, pues... ¿De verdad te lo tengo que decir?  
\- Sí, dímelo.  
\- Bueno... pues... verás... Esta mañana, cuando me he levantado, había alguien conmigo en cama. Y bueno, ese alguien, supuestamente, era... Mystique.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo? - Pudo notar cómo el interés de James crecía. ¿Qué podía saber él sobre lo que le había pasado esa mañana?  
\- Bueno, pues... me llamó Erik, y me dijo que tanto tú como... creo que tú, sí, que tú y yo corríamos peligro, y que pronto lo comprenderíamos todos. - Decidió omitir la parte en la que Raven se hizo pasar por James y él intentó hacerle el amor. Pero James no pareció preocupado en si realmente le ocultaba algo o no. Había sacado una nota del bolsillo y la miraba fijamente, como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a algo. Sin añadir nada más, se la extendió a Michael, topándose este con la nota que James había encontrado días atrás en su casa, aquella que decía que no tuviese miedo, que pronto lo comprendería todo.  
\- ¿Qué crees que está pasando? Llevo semanas teniendo... No sé, creo que son visiones, solo que a veces es como si simplemente estuviese viviendo otra vida, no lo entiendo. Al principio pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, pero ahora a ti te ha pasado esto y...  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?  
\- Te lo dije, pensé que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Quiero decir, ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto? ¿Crees que es real? - Se lo quedó mirando, con una sonrisa triste dibujada en la cara.  
\- ¿Qué otra cosa voy a creer? Ahora mismo ya no podemos negar nada.

James lo abrazó, sin decir nada, pillando a Michael desprevenido y sin nada que defenderse. Le devolvió el abrazo, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de James y pensaba en lo curioso que era el hecho de que esta pareciese estar hecha específicamente para apoyarse allí, y de como su brazos encajaban alrededor de su cintura. Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que le gustaría hacerle, para no variar, solo que esta vez lo tenía delante, pegado a él, James, de verdad, el único e inigualable. 

\- James. - El escocés contestó rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo penetrantemente. - El otro día me comporté como un gilipollas. Quiero que me perdones.  
\- Tú no has hecho nada malo, Michael. No tienes nada de lo que disculparte. Te entiendo. Debo decirlo: sí, te entiendo, tienes razón. Espero que al menos podamos seguir siendo amigos. - Había tristeza en su voz, y esta vez sus ojos huyeron, como si quisiese llorar pero tratase de no hacerlo.  
\- No, James, no podemos. Yo... yo te quiero. No puedo cumplir con mis propias palabras, lo siento. - Y dicho esto, lo besó, lo besó como se había estado muriendo por hacer desde que James se sentó a su lado y tocó su pierna. Se alegró de ser correspondido, con un ansia que costaba describir. Lengua, boca, dientes y saliva. Estaban enredados el uno en el otro y deseaban no dejar de estarlo nunca.  
\- Chicos... - Como tardaban tanto, Jennifer se había ofrecido a ver qué era lo que sucedía, y justamente había irrumpido en ese momento. Llevándose las manos a la boca ahogando una genuina sonrisa de felicidad, cerró la puerta de nuevo, aunque ya había sido demasiado tarde: James y Michael se habían separado, viéndose descubiertos, y el escocés tenía las mejillas en un tono de rojo que llevó a Michael a preguntarse si era posible un color tal de forma natural en la cara de un ser humano.  
\- Eh, no te preocupes, ella ya lo sabe todo, y no le va a decir nada a nadie – sonrió Michael. No tenía claro si esa frase pretendía ser un consuelo, pero él confiaba lo suficiente en Jennifer como para no preocuparse por nada, y pretendía que James hiciese lo mismo.  
\- ¿Qué lo sabe? ¿Qué sabe, supuestamente?  
\- Que te amo.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, Michael sin creer lo que había dicho en voz alta y James tratando de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Seguiría contestando si lo llamase Michael o tendría que probar con Erik para saber si estaba de nuevo dentro de una alucinación?

\- Yo también. Yo también te amo, Michael.

Michael podía jurar que, jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan bien. Se besaron, una vez más, hasta sentir que el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones. Hecho esto salieron, una vez que Michael se hubo cambiado, al fin. 

Fue al cruzar la puerta y abandonar la estancia que ambos se dieron cuenta, curiosamente, de cuan diferente parecía ahora el mundo entero.

**

El último día de rodaje concluyó con tranquilidad, todos contentos y relajados sabiendo que su trabajo se volvería menos exigente a partir de ese punto, pues únicamente consistiría en viajar por el mundo presentando lo que habían estado haciendo todos esos meses anteriores, y todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que eso comenzase.

Aquella noche Michael había llegado al hotel sintiéndose una persona totalmente nueva. Estaba sentado en cama, saboreando esa sensación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, resultando ser James. Se había cortado el pelo y se había afeitado, finalmente, lo que le hacía parecer más joven y mucho más... _él_ , y tenía una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro. Sin esperar a que Michael le dijese nada, entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Perdona que no haya avisado, no podía esperar.  
\- No... - Pero ni siquiera le dejó terminar la frase. Lo empujó contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo, mordiéndolo algunas veces. Sus manos se deslizaron rápidamente a la camiseta de Michael, y tras haber metido las manos bajo esta, acariciándolo, se la quitó con rapidez. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones chocar junto con el sonido de sus besos. Michael no volvió a intentar hablar; le pareció totalmente innecesario.

Antes de que alguno de ellos quisiera darse cuenta, ambos estaban en cama, desnudos, James sobre Michael mordiendo su cuello, mientras que Michael enredaba sus dedos en su cabello, dándole pequeños tirones. _Joder, se sentía como en el Paraíso_. James había comenzado a bajar su mano izquierda peligrosamente, hasta que se posó en la entrepierna de Michael, consiguiendo que este soltase un gemido de sorpresa, aunque pronto se tornó en uno de placer cuando el escocés comenzó a tocar su miembro, despacio, notando como se endurecía, como Michael se deshacía de puro placer.

\- James... - El puro sonido de su nombre viniendo de sus labios le hacía perder la cabeza. Realmente no tenía ni idea de todo el tiempo que su subconsciente había estado deseando hacer eso. No tenía ni idea, aunque en ese momento comenzaba a hacerse una. Sus frentes estaban unidas, y él lo atravesaba con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía tener una obsesión semejante con él? Seguía allí, aumentando la rapidez de su mano sobre el miembro de Michael, sintiendo su aliento sobre los labios cada vez que dejaba soltar un gemido que él mismo intentaba ahogar. Michael era perfecto.

Apartó su mano, y besó sus labios una vez más. Él manejaba la situación, y se daba cuenta de que era el momento de hacer lo que realmente lo había traído allí.

\- Ten cuidado. - Michael se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer, y cierta preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos. James le dio un nuevo beso, dulce y suave.  
\- No te preocupes, lo tendré. No voy a hacerte daño.

Se sentía como aquella vez que había entrado en la cabeza de Erik. Era la sensación de estar haciendo algo que ya había hecho antes, pero que curiosamente era la primera vez, y así se sentía a un mismo tiempo. Y esta idea siguió en su cabeza mientras introdujo uno de sus dedos en Michael, pero pronto se borró cuando comenzó a penetrarlo. En realidad, todo, en absoluto, cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiese estado dentro de su cabeza, desapareció. Solo estaban Michael y él, haciendo el amor en una cama de hotel. Michael, el que era su mejor amigo, el hombre que ahora estaba gimiendo de placer cada vez que lo embestía, teniendo cuidado, sabiendo que era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía.

\- Hmm... James... 

Quería que no dejase de decir su nombre nunca. Le hacía perder la cabeza. Notaba cómo estaba a punto de correrse, lo cual le frustraba por el hecho de que no quería que se acabase nunca, pero no podía evitarlo: su excitación comenzaba a rozar límites que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre, y se dio cuenta de que algo había estado muy mal durante toda su vida; o quizás no fuera por el hecho de ser un hombre, sino que, simplemente, era Michael.

Se vino dentro de Michael. No había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero se vino. Michael dejó escapar un grito que mezclaba el placer con lo nunca antes experimentado, y miró a James como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Sin salir de dentro de él, James comenzó a masturbarlo, aunque no fue necesario demasiado para que Michael también se viniese, en la mano de James esta vez.

Ambos estaban exhaustos. Había sido breve, pero intenso, probablemente lo más intenso que habían hecho nunca. James se acurrucó en el pecho de Michael, y ni siquiera fue capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos un solo segundo más. Notó como besaba su frente, pero fue lo último de lo que fue consciente: Morfeo llegó demasiado pronto.


	9. Please don't drive me blind.

James y Michael tenían ahora la felicidad añadida de algo que solo ellos dos podían entender, una relación de encontronazos en la cama a las tres de la madrugada y de rozamientos secretos que nadie, jamás, conocería. Pero claro, no todo podía ser felicidad, no todo podía ser confortable, cálido y agradable; eso solo pasa en las películas: James, y tal vez Michael, él no podía jurarlo, seguía preocupado por todo lo que había estado viendo, viviendo durante las semanas anteriores, experiencias que seguían multiplicándose y que no hacían más que aumentar en número, llegando al punto de no ser consciente de lo que pasaba en horas enteras de su vida, de aquella vida que él consideraba real, la que había vivido desde su nacimiento. Se sentía como si se estuviera perdiendo dentro de algo más grande que él, y estaba aterrorizado. Aquella nota le había dicho que no debía tener miedo, pero, ¿qué era un trozo de papel para decirle a él lo que debía sentir? ¿Cómo no iba a tener miedo de algo que le estaba sucediendo y que carecía de toda lógica y comprensión? Tenía a Michael, y sentía que había conquistado el mundo entero con ello, pero esta cuestión enturbiaba su felicidad y le quitaba el sueño. Y Michael, como no, lo notaba, pero era consciente, también, de que no había nada que él pudiese hacer.

_Aquella noche, Erik y Charles discutían. Esta vez, él, James, se limitaba a verlo todo desde fuera, como si no estuviera allí. No entendía a ciencia cierta qué se decían, pero pudo comprender que Erik no quería seguir así, no quería tener una relación en la que tuviese que esconderse y no decirle nada a nadie. No estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía, incluso sus más firmes creencias, a cambio de un secreto en el que él era una ínfima parte. Le llamaba egoísta, junto con otro grupo de palabras en alemán que él no pudo entender, y Charles únicamente trataba de tranquilizarlo, como un padre que trata de consolar a su hijo después de haberse despertado de una pesadilla._

_\- ¿¡Acaso no te importa?! ¡¿Es que no te duele?!  
\- Erik.  
\- ¿Pretendes estar el resto de tu vida fingiendo?  
\- ¡Erik!  
\- ¡Me estás matando!  
\- ¡ERIK!_

_Era la primera vez que Charles Xavier levantaba la voz realmente. Estaba sentado, esta vez en su silla de ruedas, lo que indicaba que no había consumido su dosis del suero de Hank, respirando profundamente, como si tratase de controlarse a sí mismo. Levantó la cabeza y Erik pudo apreciar que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_\- ¿Por qué tienes que complicar las cosas? ¿Acaso no estamos bien así? ¿No me quieres? ¿No lo hago yo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Erik? Te he dado todo lo que tengo y aún así no estás contento.  
\- Simplemente, quiero – lo miró, como si todo eso le estuviese costando un universo. - Simplemente quiero estar contigo sin tener que mentirle al resto del mundo, sin tener que pretender que no eres más que mi amigo. Eso es lo que quiero.  
\- ¿No te das cuenta de que eso simplemente complica las cosas?  
\- ¿Tienes miedo, Charles?  
\- ¿Miedo?  
\- ¿Acaso no quieres que el mundo sepa que te acuestas con otro hombre? ¡¿Es eso, Charles?!  
\- Sabes que no es eso. Por favor, Erik, sé razonable.  
\- Te avergüenzas de mi, eso es todo.  
\- Erik, no. Sabes que no. Deja de decir eso, por favor.  
\- Te amo, Charles. - Esta vez era él quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de rabia y tristeza que rodaban de los mares que tenía por irises hasta sus mejillas, imparables. - Te amo, y a veces pienso que no soy correspondido, me parece que estoy viviendo una mentira y creo que voy a explotar.  
\- Erik, yo...  
\- Voy a irme, Charles. Voy a irme y tú no vas a impedírmelo.  
\- No lo hagas, Erik. Por favor...  
\- Si no te importo lo suficiente como para decirlo en voz alta delante del resto del mundo, creo que hay algo más importante ahí fuera para mi. Pensaba abandonar todo en lo que creo por ti, ¿te das cuenta? Y yo únicamente te estoy pidiendo algo que no podría hacerte daño realmente.  
\- Hay cosas que no entiendes, Erik. ¿No es suficiente para ti que no pueda querer a nadie más en el mundo?  
\- No, no lo es. En absoluto lo es, Charles._

_En ese momento Erik se dirigió a la puerta, mientras que apretaba los puños con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, clavándose las uñas en las palmas y haciéndose sangre. Charles no intentó detenerlo, sabía que no podía. En sus ojos existía la tristeza más profunda del mundo, algo que resultaba imposible de describir._

_\- Erik._

_Lo llamó, haciendo que Erik detuviese su movimiento, pero sin girarse; Charles únicamente podía ver aquella espalda por la que tantas veces había deslizado sus dedos, en una pasional caricia, aquella espalda que había arañado en aquellas noches de sexo salvaje, la espalda de Erik, la única persona por la que detendría el mundo. Erik estaba allí, parado, esperando que Charles le dijese algo que no sabía realmente lo que era._

_\- Adiós, Charles.  
\- Te amo, Erik. Si te vas, no creo que puedas volver.  
\- Entonces supongo que esto es un hasta siempre. Sabrás pronto de mi, Charles. Te lo prometo. - Curiosamente, esa no pretendía ser una frase que guardase una buena noticia, y aunque Charles lo entendía, no podía comprenderlo. En esos momentos, lo único que sabía con certeza es que el mundo entero se le estaba viniendo encima, una vez más, como aquella vez que todos lo habían abandonado, después de aquel fatídico día en Cuba. Vio la espalda de Erik salir por la puerta y se sintió el hombre más desdichado del planeta._

_Erik._

_¿Qué iba a hacer él si Erik se iba para siempre?_

James se despertó, casi ahogando un grito, compartiendo el dolor de Charles, sintiéndolo como suyo propio. Se sentó en la cama, con unas ganas casi irreprimibles de gritar y llorar de dolor. Aquellos sueños lo estaban hundiendo cada vez más en la miseria.

\- ¿James? - Sintió unos labios besar su hombro y pronto también sintió unos brazos rodeándolo. Michael estaba allí, señal inequívoca de que todo estaba bien, pero realmente no lo estaba. - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Ha sido una... pesadilla. Eso es, una pesadilla. Nada más que una pesadilla.  
\- Me preocupas. - Aunque James no podía verlo, Michael había dibujado una mueca de pura preocupación en su rostro. - Tengo miedo a que algún día te pase algo por culpa de esos sueños y que yo no pueda hacer nada para remediarlo.  
\- No me va a pasar nada, no te preocupes. - Se giró, quedando cara a cara. - Se acabarán pronto, lo sé. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.  
\- ¡Pero no puedes saberlo!  
\- Confía en mí, Michael. De verdad.

Michael le respondió con un beso.

\- James, yo no podría vivir sin ti.  
\- Ni yo. - Se lo quedó mirando largamente, como pensando mucho lo que estaba a punto de decir. - Oye.  
\- Dime.  
\- ¿Tú me dejarías si yo decidiese que no es buena idea que el mundo sepa que estamos... bueno... _juntos_?

Michael se apartó ligeramente de él, mirándolo con extrañeza.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
\- Tú solo contesta.  
\- Creo que no. - A pesar de aquel _creo_ , había seguridad en su afirmación. - Quiero decir... ahora que me he dado cuenta de que nada me importa más que estar contigo, me gustaría poder hacerlo público, decirle a todo el que quiera oírlo que te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero entiendo que no te sientas cómodo con ello, o al menos, que te preocupe lo que los demás puedan pensar. Supongo que las cosas sería diferentes si no fuésemos actores.

James le sonrió, con el agradecimiento dibujado en su mirada. Después de lo que había soñado, nada le sentaba tan bien como escuchar eso. ¿La razón? En cierto momento, entre todos esos sueños, James había empezado a identificar a Charles y a Erik con él mismo y Michael. Sentía lo que Charles sentía, y sufría lo que Charles sufría, y aunque Erik era demasiado distinto a Michael como para que pudiesen ser la misma persona – al menos psicológicamente hablando, pues aquel hombre llamado Erik Lehnsherr era probablemente la criatura más retorcida y temperamental del planeta -, James veía algo, una especie de vínculo entre ellos, que hacía que así lo sintiese. Tan extraño como cierto.

\- ¿Tiene esa pregunta algo que ver con tu sueño?  
\- En cierto modo, sí. - La habilidad de Michael de leerle los pensamiento ya no le fascinaba; lo hacía tantas veces al día que ya ni siquiera se sorprendía cuando terminaba sus frases.  
\- ¿En cierto modo? - inquirió Fassbender, pero James lo cortó dándole un beso largo e intenso, dejándole la mente en blanco. - Las únicas pesadillas que yo tengo son los sueños en los que no estás tú. - Había sido un susurro en su oído, suave, lo más bonito que alguien le había dicho nunca. El muy capullo sabía cuándo tenía que ser romántico, y lo era como nadie.

Michael estaba sentado, y James se puso sobre él a horcajadas, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Quedaron así, frente contra frente, apoyada la una en la otra, mirándose fijamente. En menos de una semana ya había un Universo entero entre ellos, uno en el que no hacía falta hablarse para entenderse, algo espeluznante pero demasiado hermoso como para ser cierto. Pero, increíblemente, lo era, tan cierto como que después de la vida viene la muerte.

_¿Cómo es posible que te quiera tanto? Hace apenas una semana ni yo mismo me daba cuenta de que te necesitaba..._

James lo miró, con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.  
¿Cómo era posible?  
No podía ser.

Y, a pesar de que estaba viviendo uno de esos momentos que desearías vivir toda tu vida, James, sin más, se desmayó.

**

\- ¿James? - Se había despertado, pero la situación no había mejorado: el escocés se había quedado con la mirada perdida, pálido, con un sudor frío acaparando toda la superficie de su piel. Michael tomó su rostro entre las manos, obligándolo a que lo mirase. - James, ¿qué ha pasado?

Pareció reaccionar, como si la voz de Michael fuese un faro en la noche, pero seguía teniendo el miedo reflejado en su entera persona.

\- Michael... creo que acabo de entrar en tu mente.


	10. Come back, come back to me.

\- ¿Qué? - Michael Fassbender no podía evitarlo, pero lo estaba mirando como si hubiese perdido el juicio por completo.  
\- Sí... Sentía que me hablabas, pero no estabas diciendo nada. Lo he leído en tu cabeza. Como si me estuvieses hablando, pero en realidad solo lo estabas pensando. Ya había sentido algo así una vez, pero solo había sido en... bueno, en una de esas visiones.  
\- Eso es imposible, James.   
\- ¿Tan imposible como que Mystique te haya hecho una visita? - Michael apartó sus ojos de los de James, dándose cuenta de que dudar de lo que le acababa de decir era como dudar de lo que había vivido él aquella mañana en su habitación.  
\- Perdona, entiende que sea un poco susceptible, pero están pasando demasiadas cosas y...   
\- Déjame que lo intente otra vez.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Deja que intente entrar en tu mente de nuevo. Si lo he conseguido una vez sin quererlo, puedo hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez intencionadamente, ¿no? - había cierto entusiasmo en sus palabras.  
\- Supongo... - Michael no parecía estar muy convencido, y no sabía si era porque no creía que pudiese conseguirlo o porque no estaba demasiado cómodo con el hecho de que fuese su mente.  
\- ¿Confías en mi?  
\- Sí. Por supuesto.  
\- ¿Me ocultas algo?

Michael pensó en lo que no le había contado al respecto de la visita de Raven, pero consideró que era algo irrelevante, al menos, en lo concerniente a la confianza.

\- No. No conscientemente al menos.  
\- Está bien, entonces por intentarlo no perdemos nada, ¿no?  
\- Creo que no – sonrió Michael nerviosamente.

¿Y si funcionaba?

James se sentó en la cama, a una distancia prudencial de Michael. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Quería intentarlo, pero no tenía claro por donde debía empezar. Cerró los ojos, y se llevó las yemas de los dedos a las sienes, imitando a su propia versión de Charles Xavier, tratando de concentrarse, proyectarse, focalizar, lo que fuese, esperando que algo sucediese. Michael lo miraba, entre curioso y preocupado, preguntándose si había sido una sensación real o James se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por todo ese asunto. Un silencio pesado reinaba en la estancia, y ni siquiera escuchaban ruido procedente de otras habitaciones. Era como si estuviesen en su propia dimensión, Michael y James, allí donde nadie podía acceder.

_James._

Estaba sucediendo. Era la voz de Michael. Se aferró a eso, tratando de llegar más lejos, de hacer algo más que escuchar su voz, si es que el concepto _escuchar_ era acertado, pues retumbaba dentro de su cabeza y no entraba por sus oídos.

_James. James, ya basta. James._

Se acercaba, se amplificaba. James sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, y no iba a parar, aún a pesar de las súplicas silenciosas de Michael. Comenzó a ver imágenes, imágenes procedentes de la cabeza de su acompañante. Pasaban en ráfagas, a toda velocidad, una explosión de luces y colores que parecía no acabar nunca, que se sucedían a tal velocidad que no conseguía distinguir nada... hasta que paró de golpe, como si alguien estuviese viendo un vídeo y lo hubiese pausado, así, sin avisar. Todo volvió a ser negro, pero sabía que no se había alejado, que seguía allí, en algún rincón de la mente de Michael, un lugar al que probablemente nunca nadie se había asomado, ni desde dentro ni desde fuera, tal vez un sitio en el que no debería estar, pero que, una vez que había conseguido llegar, no pensaba abandonar.

_James._

Había sonado más cerca que nunca, y mucho menos suave y dulce de lo que lo recordaba, como si Michael se estuviese dirigiendo a otro James, un James al que parecía no apreciar demasiado.

_James. Para. Basta. Déjalo ya. Jame... Charles._

Seguía dentro de la cabeza de Michael, pero estaba en un sitio que no conocía.   
Una habitación blanca, sin ventanas, una estancia espeluznantemente irreal. En el centro había una mesa, blanca también, y Michael estaba sentado en una silla frente a ella, vestido de color marfil, con unas vestimentas que se asemejaban a un uniforme de presidiario. James, sentado en una silla frente a la mesa también, estaba cara a él.

\- Charles. - Era aquel tono de voz, frío y hostil, roto. - Charles, mi viejo amigo.

Erik. 

Era Erik, de eso no cabía la menor duda. ¿Pero no estaba en la cabeza de Michael? ¿No era eso lo más profundo de su mente? James tenía la confusión plantada en el centro de su pecho y reflejada en su rostro, pensando si era posible el hecho de que tuviese visiones estando de exploración por la mente de Michael. 

\- Ya es hora de despertar.  
\- ¿D-d-despertar?

Erik tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un par de esposas puestas, como si realmente fuese un presidiario, solo que esas esposas no se parecían a las esposas corrientes, pues eran de color blanco, en vez del típico color metálico. Pensó que era la primera vez que veía a Erik Lehnsherr haciendo algún gesto dulce, bajo todo aquel odio innato por todo y por todos.

\- Tienes que recordar. Necesitas recordarlo todo. Debes traernos a ambos de vuelta, a ti y a mi, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - Seguía sujetando su mano entre las suyas, frías, y la acercó a su rostro, como necesitando ese calor que ninguna parte de su cuerpo poseía, como si necesitase ese contacto casi tanto como el respirar.  
\- No lo comprendo. ¿Recordar? ¿Traernos de vuelta, de dónde? ¿Qué...?  
\- Escucha. No estás soñando. - Lo había interrumpido, y lo miraba intensamente a través de esos ojos del color del acero, ligeramente húmedos por mucho que tratase de ocultarlo. - Tú te llamas Charles Francis Xavier, y no James McAvoy. Esa persona de la que crees estar enamorado no existe, al igual que toda esa vida que crees que siempre has llevado. Es complicado de explicar sin perder demasiado tiempo, pero debes saber que alguien quería hacernos algo verdaderamente malo y por eso hizo que olvidásemos incluso quienes somos, para que fuésemos fáciles de manipular. Tienes que creerme. Y, sobre todo, tienes que tratar de recordar.

James estaba incluso más confundido que en todas las semanas anteriores, y eso ya era decir demasiado teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había sucedido.

\- ¿Quieres decirme que _TODA_ mi vida es mentira? - Se le había escapado casi como un grito, de forma involuntaria.  
\- Al menos esa que crees que has tenido, sí. - Erik lo miraba como si se compadeciese de él, como si compartiese cómo se sentía. - Te han lavado el cerebro, te han hecho creer una sarta de mentiras que han implantado en tu cabeza. Tu pasado sigue ahí – tocó una de sus sienes con el dedo índice -, solo tienes que tratar de devolverlo a la superficie. Así como has llegado hasta mi, tienes que tratar de buscar dentro de tu propia cabeza. Yo soy el pasado de Michael; bueno, técnicamente él no es más que mi persona sin mis recuerdos. Tienes que creerme. Sabes que no miento.  
\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? - Notaba un dolor muy intenso en la cabeza, como si esta estuviese a punto de explotarle.  
\- No lo sé. Siempre has sido tú el que se ha hecho cargo de este tipo de asuntos. Lo que sea. No nos puede quedar demasiado tiempo a salvo. Es imperativo encontrar una solución. Créeme. - Erik se echó hacia delante, hasta que esta vez sus manos pudieron tocar el rostro de James. Aquella hostilidad había desaparecido casi por completo, y James se percató de que era la primera vez que sentía a Erik como una persona totalmente real, como si fuera la primera vez que tenía cara a cara a alguien que había visto en infinidad de fotografías - Lo siento. Por todo esto, y por otras muchas cosas que ahora mismo no puedes comprender. Lo siento de verdad. Quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado de quererte, y que nunca has dejado de ser lo más importante de mi vida. Aquel día no pensé las cosas con demasiada claridad. - De repente bajó la voz, como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba a punto de soltar. - A la mierda la causa mutante. ¿Quieres que sea dócil, que trate de vivir entre la escoria como si yo fuese uno de ellos? Está bien, tú ganas. Te quiero demasiado como para no hacerlo. - Lo atravesó con la mirada, con esos ojos tan fríos que, por una vez, mostraban algo de calidez. James se dio cuenta de que nunca nadie le había profesado tanto amor sin hacer absolutamente nada, y se sintió mal por el hecho de no saberse esa persona a la que Erik pretendía dirigirse. Por otro lado, era tan diferente a Michael... Estaba pensando en qué decirle, en algo que no fuese hiriente pero que tampoco englobase una enorme mentira, cuando Erik adelantó su cuerpo y lo besó, sin dejar de tomar su rostro entre sus manos de muñecas esposadas.

El dolor seguía expandiéndose por su cabeza, pero, curiosamente, James se sentía demasiado bien como para apartarse, como para no corresponder a aquel beso. No era Michael, ni siquiera en la manera de besar, y en cierto modo se sentía traicionándolo, pero no sabía qué hacer: técnicamente esa era la verdadera versión de la persona de la que se había enamorado, y aquella sensación de haber llegado a casa después de mucho tiempo de estar perdido se había instalado en su pecho en el momento en el que había aparecido en aquella estancia. Aquel hombre frío, duro y retorcido tenía un corazón después de todo, y al parecer él era la única persona en el mundo que lo había visto realmente, aunque todavía no fuese capaz de recordar ni un solo segundo de su supuesto pasado.

\- Charles. - Erik apenas se había apartado de él, hablando casi sobre sus labios. - Vuelve pronto a mi. Por favor...

Pero Erik ni siquiera pudo acabar su frase. Allí estaba de nuevo, en la habitación de Michael, sentado en el borde de la cama, mareado, con lágrimas en los ojos que le caían de forma silenciosa e inevitablemente, de las que no se hubo percatado hasta que le nublaron la vista. Notó también que le sangraba la nariz profusamente.

\- Eh, ¿estás bien? - Michael se había puesto de pie, y ahora estaba agachado hasta quedar a su altura, levantándole la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos mientras que le limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo.  
\- Creo que sí. Ha sido... Indescriptible.   
\- Has entrado en mi mente. Lo he sentido. No podría decir lo que he notado. Ha sido raro, muy raro. - James sonrió a eso, pero era una sonrisa triste. Michael lo miró, esperando a que hablase, a que le dijese algo como que había visto a demasiadas mujeres con las que se había acostado, o cosas por el estilo.  
\- Michael, verás... Creo que he llegado a una parte de ti mismo que ni tú conoces.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Fassbender se sentó a su lado, mirándolo como si James estuviera a punto de desentrañarle los misterios del Universo.  
\- A Erik. Me refiero a Erik Lehnsherr.

Michael levantó una ceja, preguntándole, ya sin decir nada, qué quería decir con eso. James procedió a contarle todo, sin omitir nada – a excepción del beso, lo cual, y al igual que Michael hizo con la visita de Raven, no le pareció digno de ser mencionado porque tampoco lo consideró un serio ataque a su confianza mutua, pues si todo eso era verdad, algún día recordaría que solía llamarse Erik y odiar a todo el mundo, al menos todo el mundo que no se llamase Charles Xavier -, obteniendo como respuesta un silencio que pareció prolongarse _ad infinitum_. Michael, simplemente, no sabía qué decir.

\- Cuando piensas que ya nada en este mundo puede sorprenderte, pasa esto. - Tenía la vista fija en algún punto perdido de la moqueta de la habitación. Había hablado después de aquella infinidad de silencio en la que ambos se estaban ahogando, pensando sin pensar.  
\- No sé qué hacer.  
\- Bueno, al menos ahora tenemos información, a pesar de no saber qué hacer con ella. ¿Es hora ya de llamar a una tarotisa? - dijo Michael, irónico.  
\- He estado pensando en algo. - James había ignorado el comentario de Michael, enfrascado en sus propias reflexiones. - Si yo he podido entrar en tu mente, eso quiere decir que al menos tengo el poder de la telepatía, aunque no recuerde nada de mi supuesto pasado. ¿Es posible que tú también tengas tus poderes?

James y Michael se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos. De repente, y a un mismo tiempo, ambos sonrieron. 

Tal vez aquella tarde, después de todo, acabase siendo divertida.


	11. There's only one heart in this body; have mercy on me.

Un centímetro, dos, tres. 

El cenicero se movía.   
Despacio, pero se movía. 

Michael estaba sentado en una butaca, todavía en su habitación de hotel, concentrado, tratando de aumentar la velocidad, aunque hasta aquel entonces solo había logrado eso. James tenía razón: no tenían sus supuestos recuerdos, pero sí que tenían sus poderes, una prueba irrefutable de que todo aquello era real.

Tenía la mente ligeramente abrumada. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido. 

¿Cómo era posible que él fuese Erik Lehnsherr? 

De todas las cosas que habían estado sucediendo, esa era, sin lugar a dudas, la que más inverosímil le parecía. Es decir, él no tenía nada en común con Magneto. Absolutamente nada. Incluso James tenía más en común con Charles Xavier, y eso que James podía andar sin la ayuda de ninguna droga y ni siquiera compartían acento. Pero era verdad, ahora lo sabía: no pudo seguir negándolo, al menos no cuando, al quitarse la ropa para darse una ducha, descubrió en su brazo algo que antes no estaba allí, que había aparecido sobre su piel como por arte de magia; los números 214782, aquellos que lo marcaban como Max Eisenhardt, o lo que es lo mismo, Erik Lehnsherr antes de cambiar su nombre de forma definitiva. A pesar de todo lo que había estado sucediendo, no fue hasta que vio aquello, escrito de forma indeleble aunque sí desvaída, que se dio cuenta de la realidad de la situación, lo cual le provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

Suspiró.

James estaba en el sofá de al lado, acostado, vestido únicamente con un par de pantalones vaqueros, mirando el techo sin apenas pestañear, como si se le hubiese olvidado, concentrado en algo que, por una vez, a Michael se le escapaba. Lo recorrió con la vista, tratando de que el escocés no se percatase, sin frenar el lento avance del cenicero sobre la mesa. Los ángeles probablemente se parecerían a él, con esos abismales y sinceros ojos azules y aquella anatomía perfecta. Cuanto más se perdía en James, más rápido se movía el cenicero, pero Michael ya no reparaba en eso: quería hacerle el amor, en ese momento, en aquel mismo lugar, emborracharse de él, agarrarlo y no soltarlo nunca más. El cenicero cayó en el suelo, amortiguado por la gruesa y cara alfombra, y en ese momento, al contrario que Fassbender, James reaccionó.

\- Vaya, lo has hecho – sonrió, mirándolo, mientras que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en el sofá. Parecía que había estado a kilómetros de allí; probablemente lo estaba de verdad. Desde que había entrado en la cabeza de Michael, lo cierto es que había estado de lo más extraño, encerrado en sí mismo por primera vez en, probablemente, toda su vida.  
\- Eso parece. -Michael le contestó, pero ni siquiera se limitó a mirar el cenicero. ¿Por qué esos deseos irrefrenables de forma repentina?

Se sentó en el sofá junto a James, tomándolo de la barbilla y dándole un lento beso; James se dejó hacer, simplemente cerrando los ojos. Sin apartarse de sus labios, Michael lo empujó con suavidad hasta tumbarlo de nuevo, poniéndose encima de él. Le mordió el cuello, y sintió como el escocés soltaba un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, como si él hubiese estado pensando cosa exacta.

Y de pronto, así como así, fue aquella, repentina e inoportuna, la primera vez que Michael tuvo un recuerdo real de su vida pasada.

_Tenía los ojos cerrados, todavía negándose a despertar.  
La luz entraba por las ventanas, a través de las blancas cortinas de la mansión de Charles Xavier, pero él trataba de permanecer así más tiempo, fingiendo dormir, con la cabeza pegada al hombro de Charles, inundándose de su olor, el mejor del mundo, aquel que solo podía asociar con todas las cosas buenas de su vida. Estaban ambos acostados, únicamente cubiertos por una sábana, y Erik trataba de acompasar su vida únicamente al ritmo de la respiración pausada de Charles, al que notaba despierto, pero que no se movía de su lugar junto a él. Por una vez, no estaba automortificándose con todo el sufrimiento que había padecido a lo largo de su vida. Estaba en silencio, estaba en paz, estaba bien. Por una vez, sí._

_Charles._

_Cuánto amaba a Charles._

_Supo que las cosas no serían corrientes con él desde el momento en el que lo conoció, aquella noche en la que, al menos por un momento, se creyó invencible, capaz de acabar con Sebastian Shaw por sí mismo, sin más ayuda que la de sus poderes de mutante. Era superior a los seres humanos, lo sabía, pero seguía siendo mortal, además de vulnerable a aquellos que tenían más poder que él, que los había, y casi muere en su ignorancia. Charles le había salvado la vida, aunque le costase reconocerlo, y sí, sabía que lo amaría desde ese mismo momento, aún siquiera sin saber que podía llegar a sentir atracción por alguien del mismo sexo que el suyo._

_Entreabrió los ojos. Charles seguía a su lado, pero sujetaba un libro entre sus manos, leyendo con atención_

_\- Buenos días – dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de Charles, al que había sorprendido, y besaba su mejilla con suavidad. - ¿Qué estás leyendo?_

_-_ El sueño de una noche de verano _, de William Shakespeare. - Erik seguía a la altura de su mejilla, rozándolo con la punta de la nariz, todavía negándose a despertar del todo, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, como si estuviese en el Cielo mismo. -_ Así es como dos cuerpos visibles, no teníamos más que un solo corazón _. - Charles leyó aquella frase en voz alta, sin saber exactamente por qué, pero supo que jamás podría haber dicho nada mejor en un momento como ese. A Erik le fascinaba la manera en la que lo pronunciaba, con ese marcado acento suyo que ya parecía hecho para leer a Shakespeare. Cerró el libro, y se acomodó sobre el pecho de Erik, que lo rodeó con un brazo. Estaban allí ambos, en silencio, sus respiraciones acompasadas, Charles haciendo pequeños círculos con el dedo pulgar sobre la piel de Erik, manteniendo aquel contacto como para asegurarse de que era algo real._

_Habían hecho el amor por primera vez hacía dos días, y el mundo, inexplicablemente, había comenzado a moverse a partir de aquel momento._

\- ¡Michael! ¡Michael!

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba tumbado en el sofá, donde minutos antes había estado sobre James, el que ahora estaba a su lado, con la preocupación escrita en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Michael trató de incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba terriblemente mareado, así que regresó a la posición en la que había despertado, mientras que todo seguía dándole vueltas y su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar.  
\- Te has desmayado.   
\- ¿Desmayado? Yo... yo... - Quería hablar, pero se estaba atragantando con sus propias palabras. James lo sujetó por los hombros, con delicadeza.  
\- Eh. Respira. Tranquilo, no pasa nada. - Le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazó, como si fuese un niño pequeño. - Créeme, te entiendo. Me ha pasado eso más veces de las que puedo contar ya. Solo respira, e intenta tranquilizarte. No pasa nada. - Se quedó allí, sin más, sujetando a Michael entre sus brazos hasta que la sensación de ahogo desapareció, hasta que supo que no se estaba muriendo.  
\- James. James, he recordado algo. - Se lo quedó mirando, con la duda en el rostro, sin saber cómo reaccionar a semejante confesión, pero automáticamente comenzó a reírse como un maníaco. No sabía por qué, pues al fin y al cabo todavía no sabía si considerar sus supuestos pasados como algo bueno, pero el hecho de que hubiese ocurrido algo, al fin, era mejor que la incertidumbre, y eso lo inundaba de una inexpresable felicidad.  
\- ¿Y qué has visto?  
\- A nosotros. - Se sintió extraño diciendo eso, pero era verdad: eran ellos, sí, y no había nada que dudar al respecto. Una sonrisa tenue se formó en sus labios, dándose cuenta de que probablemente había sido la visión más cálida del mundo, y, Dios, cómo había deseado que no se acabase nunca. James apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, comprendiendo sin palabras. Se quedaron allí, ambos, en silencio, curiosamente cómodos, cada uno pensando en algo distinto: Michael, todavía embebido en su sueño; James, en lo mucho que le horrorizaba la idea, una vez pasado el júbilo incongruente inicial, de perder a Michael para tener a Erik Lehnsherr a su lado.


	12. Don't leave me here, my guiding light.

El humo se escapaba de sus labios, fundiéndose con el vapor acumulado por el agua caliente que caía del grifo. Allí estaba Michael, los brazos apoyados en ambos lados de la bañera, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y un cigarrillo entre los dedos de su mano derecha, absorto en sus pensamientos. Su cabeza se encontraba reflexionando acerca de la semana anterior, y en lo maravillosa y deprimente que había sido a un mismo tiempo; la monotonía había regresado a su vida y a la de James, una vez más perdidos entre contratos por firmar y agentes con los que conversar, con la diferencia de que ahora dos cosas habían sucedido, dos hechos que lo cambiaban todo.

En primer lugar, los encuentros entre ambos se habían multiplicado: ahora se veían todas las noches, preferiblemente en casa de James, allí donde ellos eran los únicos seres vivos en metros, y donde solo existía ese particular reino que ambos habían creado en sus cabezas, distintas pero unidas en un mismo pensamiento, aquel que se encontraba en ese Universo silencioso en el que nadie más habitaba. Michael era la segunda piel de James, así como James lo era de Michael. En sus encuentros el tiempo no pasaba, y todo era un juego marcado por reglas nunca dichas. Podía decirse que tenían una relación, sí, y que, definitivamente, estaba pasando por su mejor momento.

Pero había algo, aquella segunda cosa ineludible en la cabeza de Michael, que seguía cambiándolo todo, sí, pero no en el buen sentido de las cosas, al contrario que el primer hecho: no sabía exactamente por qué, o tal vez sí, pero desde hacía unos días, y era algo que ni siquiera había comentado con James, Michael se daba cuenta de que cualquier contacto con otro ser humano lo repugnaba. Trataba de no pensar en ello, de evitarlo, pero no lo conseguía, pues era una sensación que lo asaltaba cada vez que abandonaba la intimidad de su habitación de hotel, incluso a veces sentía que le pasaba con James, lo cual no dejaba de ser absurdo y de entristecerle: era eso, el hecho de ser demasiado... _humano_ lo que le repugnaba. Odiaba pensarlo, y odiaba afirmarlo, pero era verdad: ahora que había descubierto de lo que era capaz, y ahora que sabía que podría conquistar el mundo si quisiese, sentía que el resto de los mundanos que lo rodeaban únicamente eran una panda de criaturas inservibles que solo ocupaban espacio. Incluso lo pensaba de James, por el mero hecho de que el descubrir de lo que era capaz casi lo había dejado indiferente a sus ojos, aquel poder que lo convertía en un ser excepcional, uno entre todos los habitantes de la Tierra, y le repugnaba que esa idea pasase por su cerebro, ya que James McAvoy era ahora su mundo entero.

Abrió los ojos, chocando sus irises azules con aquellas dos esferas metálicas que trazaban círculos a una distancia considerable de su rostro, movidas únicamente por el poder que emanaba de su mente. Magneto. Él era Magneto, y había comenzado a darse cuenta de que la idea no lo atemorizaba ni le preocupaba: sí, incluso le gustaba. ¿Por qué horrorizarse de lo que él mismo era? ¿Por qué dejar que su propia naturaleza lo atemorizase? Pensó en James, y su rostro se ensombreció por un momento, pues sabía, sí, sabía que en el fondo él odiaba que Michael fuese Erik Lehnsherr, pero pronto dibujó una involuntaria sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Lo odiaba?: él haría que le gustase.  
Oh, sí.  
Desde luego que lo haría.

**

Aquel día se sentía eufórico. Había mostrado un genuino énfasis en todo, y había hecho el amor con Michael como nunca, o eso pensaba mientras lo penetraba y le gritaba que lo partiría a la mitad, gimiendo con una necesidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Jamás se había sentido así, y lo cierto es que se sentía demasiado bien como para preocuparse por ello.

Eso estaba pensando aquella mañana, viendo las rayas de luz entrando por la persiana y recayendo en el rostro y en el torso de Michael, quien estaba durmiendo únicamente cubierto por una sábana a la altura de su cintura, como un modelo de un cuadro renacentista. Rozaba su rostro con la yema de los dedos, teniendo especial cuidado en no despertarlo. Se sentía estúpido pensándolo, pero sabía que daría su vida por aquel hombre que lo había mirado con la máxima ternura con la que se puede mirar a alguien y le había dicho que jamás habría nada mejor en su vida que su presencia. Lo estaba mirando fijamente, y se daba cuenta de que era el ser más afortunado del mundo, cuando realizó que todo rastro de aquella fulminante euforia había desaparecido. Ni rastro de ella: solo había lugar para un sentimiento nuevo e indescriptible en su pecho, algo que no había sentido jamás, pero que no era bueno en absoluto, como si hubiese consumido una droga que lo estaba acercando, en ese momento, al desplome después de una ilusoria felicidad.

De repente sintió que le faltaba el aire, y que la habitación le quedaba pequeña, preso de un ataque de claustrofobia inexplicable. Se levantó, tratando de tener cuidado, a pesar de todo, para no despertar a Michael, tarea que resultaba compleja en su estado, y se dirigió al baño, donde metió la cabeza bajo un chorro helado de agua. Se miró en el espejo: juraría que jamás había estado tan pálido, los ojos inyectados en sangre, sus labios amoratados, como si se estuviera muriendo de frío. Tosió, y un hilillo de sangre asomó por una de las comisuras de su boca.

¿Me estoy muriendo? pensó, asustado, como último pensamiento, justo antes de caer desplomado sobre las baldosas del suelo del baño.

**

Michael se despertó en el momento en el que sintió que faltaba el calor de James a su lado. Abrió los ojos, despacio y sin realmente quererlo, todavía con el rostro semienterrado en la almohada, pensando en lo extraño que era que James se despertase antes que él y que ni siquiera se quedase en cama a su lado, teniendo en cuenta además que supuestamente no tenía ninguna ocupación aquella mañana: James le habría avisado antes incluso de entrar por la puerta de su casa. Era exageradamente maniático para eso.

Se levantó, y se disponía a acercarse a la puerta del baño para llamar, cuando se percató de que esta estaba únicamente entrecerrada, y que ningún sonido provenía del interior de la estancia. Detuvo su avance.

\- ¿James? - No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió acercarse más y abrir la puerta. ¿Habría James salido? - ¿James, qué...?

Entonces lo vio.

Tirado en el suelo, la sangre escapando de su boca de labios de color morado, la piel en un nuevo tono de blanco, la respiración imposible de percibir a simple vista: su James parecía un cadáver.  
Le faltó el aire y se le aceleró el pulso, sintiendo que algo muy pesado estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros en aquel momento, pero antes de venirse abajo, supo que no había tiempo que perder: lo levantó en peso, valiéndose únicamente de su fuerza, y lo llevó hasta cama, donde lo tumbó con infinita delicadeza. Una vez allí, llamó al teléfono de urgencias y solicitó una ambulancia y que viniesen lo antes posible, pues una vida estaba en juego, la vida de la persona más importante del mundo. Secó su sangre y acarició su piel humedecida por un sudor frío muy leve. James. _Qué ha pasado, James_.

Llegaron y se lo llevaron, permitiéndole acompañarlo. Las escenas se sucedían ante sus ojos como si de una película se tratase, como si realmente él no estuviese allí, más que de cuerpo presente.

Alguien le había hecho algo a su James.  
Lo sabía.  
Alguien lo pagaría muy caro.

Un médico salió y se dirigió a él, devolviéndolo de golpe a su propio ente físico. Necesitaba algo, lo que fuese. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

\- ¿Michael Fassbender? Me han dicho que ha sido usted quien ha traído a James McAvoy, y aunque no solemos informar más que a familiares, haremos una excepción debido a la situación.  
\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha pasado? - A pesar de sus nuevos sentimientos para con la humanidad, en esos momentos todo lo que no fuese James carecía de importancia: que el humano fuese útil por una vez.  
\- Verá... es una situación complicada. No entendemos exactamente lo que ha sucedido. Le realizaremos unas cuantas pruebas, pero no hay una razón aparente para su estado. ¿Lo ha encontrado así, sin más?  
\- ... sí.  
\- ¿Estaba solo? Quiero decir, teniendo en cuenta su estado...  
\- ¿A qué se refiere?  
\- Bueno, verá, es complicado decir esto... Pero ya sabe, las personas inválidas suelen necesitar ayuda, no sé si me entiende.  
\- ¿Inválidas? - Cada vez estaba más confuso. Tenía frío, a pesar de que en el hospital hacía calor, y metió las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de calentarlas. - Creo que no le sigo. - Sus dedos tropezaron con algo dentro de uno de los bolsillos que antes no estaba allí. - ¿Inválido?

El médico lo miró, con la extrañeza pintada en la cara. Michael rodeó el puño alrededor del objeto desconocido de su bolsillo y lo extrajo.

\- ... la inutilidad de sus piernas, señor Fassbender...

Era una bala.

Una bala usada, que todavía conservaba restos de sangre seca, que una vez había estado en Cuba, atravesando la columna de Charles Xavier.

La bala de Erik. La bala de Charles.

Ya no escuchaba al médico. Las imágenes llegaban a su recuerdo como relámpagos. Charles entre sus brazos. Culpándolo. Las lágrimas en sus ojos. La rabia a punto de explotar. Charles. Ha sido Moira, Charles.

_Te quiero, Charles._

Cerró el puño, con la bala todavía allí, aquel metal frío clavándosele en la palma. La voz del médico le llegaba desde kilómetros a distancia, preguntándole si estaba bien. Una lágrima se había desprendido de uno de sus ojos, y descendía, la marca de la vergüenza.

Salió de allí, dejando a aquel inepto humano con la palabra en la boca, mirándolo como un pez carente de inteligencia.

Charles.

No perdería a Charles de nuevo.


	13. Something's seriously wrong with me.

Estuvo tres días enteros lejos de allí, tres días inconsciente, tres días en los que Michael apenas salía de la habitación y de su lugar junto a la cama, donde James estaba nadando entre las tinieblas de su propia mente, donde no había encontrado nada más que los recuerdos de su propia infancia y adolescencia, aquella que Erik había tachado de pura ficción que nunca existió. Si alguien había creado todas esas mentiras, lo había hecho demasiado bien. Pensaba en Escocia, en el frío, en su casa y en su familia, en lo poco a poco que se habían ido complicando las cosas; pensaba en su primer beso, en la primera vez que tuvo sexo, en la primera vez que hizo el amor, en la primera vez que salió al extranjero para ya casi no volver nunca al hogar. Todas las cosas buenas y todas las cosas malas.

Michael.

¿Dónde estaba Michael? 

Se quedaría allí el resto de su vida si de él dependiese, pero no podía si eso significaba no poder ver a Michael. Él lo era todo y al mismo tiempo no era nada más que una pequeña mancha en su existencia. Le amaba, pero sabía que cierta parte de su cerebro lo odiaba.

¿Lo odiaba?

Abrió los ojos.

La luz del hospital era molesta, pero allí estaba de vuelta, mareado, sin sentir ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuesen los brazos. Todo seguía igual, pero sin embargo algo había cambiado. No lo entendía, pero así era.

Una enfermera lo atendió, con un cuidado infinito, sonriéndole con dulzura de vez en cuando y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

_No pasa nada.  
Todo está bien._

¿Las decía o las pensaba? James ya no lo sabía. Tenía la cabeza llena de algodón, y necesitaba a Michael.

\- ¿Puedes oírme? - La enfermera lo miró, atenta.  
\- Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado? - Miraba a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta allí.  
\- No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada. Todo está bien. Relájate. Descansa. - Seguía con su infinita letanía, tratando de que James la llevase a la práctica.  
\- Quiero ver a Michael. - Se sintió como un loco diciendo incoherencias, pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.  
\- Llamaremos a Michael. - Puso la mano sobre su frente, notando la palma fría contra su frente ardiente, febril. - Ahora solo descansa.

La enfermera salió de la habitación, no sin antes cambiar el gotero fijado en la parte interior de su brazo, un gotero que finalizaba en una aguja introduciendo una substancia desconocida en su torrente sanguíneo. Seguía mareado y débil, pero comenzaba a tomar consciencia del mundo real, al fin.

Se sentó en la cama, ayudándose únicamente de la fuerza de sus brazos, que aunque en esos momentos no fuese mucha, al menos era algo más que sus piernas inútiles, que seguían sin reaccionar. Se negaba a pensar en algo que aguijoneaba su cerebro desde que se había despertado, y pensaba, rezaba por que pronto volviesen a la normalidad, como todo lo demás.  
Secretamente, él nunca había perdido la esperanza: por muchas pruebas que tuviese delante, él no podía ser Charles Xavier, al igual que Michael no podía ser Erik. No quería pasar el resto de su vida sabiendo lo que la gente pensaba, ni mucho menos confinado en una silla de ruedas. Quería seguir siendo James, aquel tipejo escocés, trabajando en lo que realmente le apasionaba, siendo el hombre felizmente enamorado - y correspondido - que supuestamente era en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió, y entró Michael, con aquella chaqueta de cuero marrón que parecía no quitarse jamás. No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó, tomó su rostro entre las manos como si fuese la criatura más frágil del mundo y lo besó, despacio, suavemente, durante una eternidad, con la necesidad de alguien que bebe agua tras haber vagado días por un desierto.

\- Casi me matas del susto. - Seguía con las manos acariciando su rostro, apoyando la frente sobre la suya. - No vuelvas a hacerme esto. Júramelo.  
\- Si vas a recibirme así siempre, no puedo prometerlo - sonrió James, sintiéndose desarmado, una vez más, por aquel particular hombre que seguía pensando, sin decirlo en voz alta, que el culpable del estado de James era un tercero que quería hacerle daño, algo que James no sabía, pues había jurado no entrar en su mente a menos que Michael se lo permitiese, y ese tipo de conversación jamás había vuelto a surgir entre ellos.  
\- Te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

Era el arrepentimiento de Erik.

Era el arrepentimiento que un perro muestra tras haber mordido la mano que le da de comer. Era como si tratase de expulsar todos los _te quiero_ que se había callado durante un infinito en una sola oración. James notó eso, y lo miró extrañado, mientras que no podía evitar reprimir un ligero escalofrío.

\- Michael.  
\- Qué.  
\- ¿Tú has recordado.... _algo_?  
\- Sí. - Se apartó un poco de él, estando cerca todavía, ojos azules contra ojos azules. El cielo contra el mar. - ¿Has recordado tú algo?  
\- Creo que sigo igual. Nada ha cambiado. No he recordado nada nuevo. - _Todo ha cambiado. Todo es diferente. Él ya no es Michael. No tu Michael, al menos._

Trató de callar a su cerebro, pero fue incapaz. Las voces volvían, aquellas que no podía controlar, la martilleante conciencia suicida que había aparecido en algún punto de su vida desde que toda aquella locura había comenzado.

El rostro de Michael se había ensombrecido como si la respuesta no le gustase, pero no tardó en sonreír como si no tuviese importancia.

\- Michael. - Contestó mirando a James en silencio, aún a pesar de que estaba comenzando a llegar a un punto en el que no le gustaba contestar a ese nombre; al fin y al cabo, ese no era su nombre realmente. - Tienes que prometerme que tendrás cuidado, y que no dejarás que eso - tocó una de sus sienes con la yema de los dedos - te arrastre, ¿me entiendes?  
\- No tienes que preocuparte por mi, James. Sé lo que hago. Y sé controlarme. Lo preocupante ahora mismo eres tú. - Frunció el entrecejo, y acarició su rostro una vez más.  
\- No ha sido nada...  
\- James. ¡Llevas tres malditos días inconsciente! ¡No digas que eso es nada! ¡Nadie sabía si despertarías! - Dijo todo aquello entre gritos de forma inconsciente, y fue entonces cuando se vino abajo, enterró el rostro entre las manos y dejó que las lágrimas resbalasen como si alguien acabase de abrir un grifo. James únicamente podía pensar en que nunca le había visto así, y que no sabía qué contestar a eso. - He estado tres días sin ti, ¡tres días! Y ha sido un jodido infierno.  
\- Michael... - Levantó la cabeza. James le secó las lágrimas del rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos todo el rato. - Te quiero. Te quiero mucho. No tienes ni idea de cuánto. Pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. No importa todo lo que te enfades, las cosas no van a cambiar. Sé perfectamente que esto tiene que ver con todo lo que nos ha estado pasando, pero dudo mucho que sea culpa de alguien.  
\- No puedes decir eso. No lo sabes.  
\- Y tú tampoco. Así que no tienes contra qué atacar.

Michael se lo quedó mirando, dándose cuenta, no sin pesar, de que tenía razón. Respiró profundamente, tratando de serenarse, cuando recordó que tenía otro asunto que hablar, algo importante que suponía malas noticias.

\- James. Tengo algo que decirte.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Verás... Los médicos me han dado una mala noticia.

No hizo falta que dijese nada, James lo sabía. James sabía que le diría que sus piernas eran en ese momento totalmente inútiles, y que lo serían durante el resto de su existencia. Escucharlo de los labios de Michael solo lo hizo más real, más doloroso. Costaba pensarlo. Pero lo que era peor, no había nada que él pudiese hacer.

\- Lo siento tanto... - Michael tenía el dolor en los ojos, un dolor compartido que a James lo desarmaba, aún a pesar de la situación.

Se quedaron allí, como ya casi era costumbre entre los dos, en silencio, pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, dentro de sus mundos particulares y en aquel Universo compartido solamente por ellos dos.

**

Le dieron el alta un par de días después de haber despertado. Jamás en su vida vivió una experiencia más deprimente que la de abandonar un hospital en silla de ruedas, por mucho que fuese Michael quien estaba empujando de ella.

Se sentía en un sueño del que quería despertar.

La primera noche en casa no había sido capaz de dormir. Únicamente tenía pesadillas que no conseguía recordar al despertar, pero que lo dejaban sudoroso y con los ojos húmedos, deseando no volver a dormir nunca más. Escuchaba voces, voces sin dueño que lo torturaban constantemente, y ya apenas sabía lo que era vivir. Le dolía.

Dolía empezar a sentirse como Charles Xavier.

Al día siguiente Michael lo dejó solo, muy a su pesar. James se quedó sentado en cama, con un vaso de _whiskey_ en la mesilla de noche, tratando de leer un libro en el que no era capaz de concentrarse. La tortura aumentaba cada vez más, y ya no sabía qué hacer.

\- Charles.

Aquella voz había sonado tan cerca y tan real que supo que no había sonado dentro de su cabeza.  
Sintió aquella mente, pero supo que no la conocía: no tenía claro si aquella mujer era hostil o aliada.

\- ¿Quién eres?  
\- Pensé que jamás tendría que escuchar esa pregunta viniendo de ti, hermano.

Mystique entró en la habitación, dirigiéndose a él. La mujer de piel azul de la que él mismo había dudado de su existencia, allí estaba.

\- Raven.  
\- Oh, no te acuerdas de mi pero aún así me llamas Raven. - Podía notar el sarcasmo en su voz, aunque también cierta tristeza. - ¿Cómo te sientes, Charles? - se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró con sus imposibles irises.  
\- Lo cierto es que no muy bien. Han estado pasando cosas y...  
\- Lo sé, y no podemos hablar de ello, más adelante lo entenderás todo. Vengo a traerte algo que te será de ayuda, pero debo irme lo antes posible. - James la miró profundamente, como tratando de interpretar sus palabras. Mystique le entregó una pequeña bolsa de tela que había traído consigo. - Tal vez te suene, aquí dentro te he traído unas cuantas dosis del suero de Hank, de tu suero, para ayudarte con lo de tus piernas y lo de las voces en tu cabeza. - Le sonrió levemente, con cierto cariño, pero era una sonrisa triste. - Ojalá no tuviera que pasarte todo esto. Puede que Erik se lo merezca, pero no tú; tú nunca le has hecho nada malo a nadie. - Le tomó la mano, dándole un pequeño apretón afectuoso. - Debo irme ya, Charles. Cuídate. Ten mucho cuidado.  
\- Lo tendré. Gracias, Raven. Gracias por todo.

Y antes de que se quisiese dar cuenta, Mystique había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Ojeó el interior de la bolsa, y no pudo ahogar una sonrisa. Al menos podría dormir aquella mañana.


	14. The Disappearance of Charles Xavier.

Aquella mañana era particularmente fría.  
Eso es lo que Michael estaba pensando mientras abandonaba el edificio en el que había estado la hora anterior, subiéndose la cremallera de la cazadora de cuero, poniéndose los guantes y las gafas de sol. No era una persona especialmente friolera, pero se estaba muriendo de frío en ese momento, y era una sensación de debilidad que lo repugnaba.

Se disponía a montarse en la moto, maldiciendo el momento en el que pensó que sería buena idea salir con ella y dejar el coche aparcado en el garaje, cuando se percató de que algo inusual sucedía. No sabría decir qué, pero percibía algo en el ambiente, algo que le indicaba peligro, como un gran triángulo rojo abstracto. Se quedó allí, con las manos sobre el asiento y sin llegar a montarse en la moto, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que sucedía, al contrario que cualquier otra persona, que habría huido al olerse el peligro.

Se sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en su medio. Pero aquella sensación se desvaneció, casi al acto, en el momento en el que vio a la persona de la que provenía aquel aviso de peligro emitido por su sexto sentido. A su cabeza acudieron ráfagas de recuerdos en los que aquel hombre que estaba a escasos metros mataba a su madre, a la madre de un pequeño y asustado Erik, que pronto se convirtió en un pequeño e iracundo Erik, el mismo que se había jurado a sí mismo acabar algún día con aquel hombre. Y, por absurdo que pareciese, ya lo había hecho. Sí, allí, aquel día en Cuba, aún y a pesar de haberse ganado el odio de Charles, Erik había matado a Sebastian Shaw, su torturador y maestro, el hombre que lo había convertido en un monstruo, al menos lo que el resto del mundo concebía como monstruo, pues a sus propios ojos, él siempre seguiría haciendo lo correcto. Al parecer sí que era verdad que todos los villanos son héroes dentro de sus propias mentes, pero nada más.

Todo eso y más llegó en ese momento a su cabeza, como una detonación, una bomba atómica, todo ello mezclado con la frustración infinita que le producía el hecho de que estuviese allí, frente a él.

\- El pequeño Erik Lehsherr. Bueno, no sé si pequeño sería acertado a estas alturas, pero aquí estás. Al fin. Me temo que hemos llegado un poco tarde, pero creo que no lo suficiente. - Sebastian Shaw sonrió con aire benevolente; Erik apretó la mandíbula hasta que notó que se estaba haciendo daño. - ¿Dónde está Charles?

En ese momento, los coches de los alrededores se elevaron varios centímetros sobre el suelo. No era capaz de controlarlo, no realmente, no todavía, pero su ira estaba siendo canalizada a través de sus poderes.

\- No te molestes, no podrás hacerme nada. Vengo a decirte que nos hemos llevado a Charles, y que de tus actos dependerá que lo vuelvas a ver, al menos con vida.

El color huyó de su rostro, y se dio cuenta de que los coches habían vuelto a tocar el suelo, muestra de su momento de debilidad frente a las palabras de Shaw.

\- No... No puedes... Él...  
\- Fíjate, nunca te habría imaginado así, Erik - rió Sebastian.  
\- Déjalo. Él no te ha hecho nada. Y no le necesitas. Llévame a mi si así lo deseas, pero déjalo a él.  
\- Ay, Erik... ¿Por qué crees que estáis los dos aquí? Si hice que borrasen vuestros recuerdos para debilitaros, y lo hice con ambos, es por alguna razón, ¿no crees? De momento me llevaré a Charles, pero creo que estarás por la labor de colaborar, al menos si quieres que _Jaimie_ siga con vida, ¿verdad? - se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Erik, diciendo todo aquello con un tono burlón que elevaba la ira de Erik hasta límites nunca antes alcanzados. Se preguntaba cómo era posible no haberlo recordado antes. Cuanto aborrecía su presencia. El tono de su voz. Su maldad inecesaria, de la que él mismo había acabado aprendiendo. Trató de atarcarlo con parte de una farola, cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban dentro de una especie de campo magnético en forma de cúpula que nada podía atravesar, una inteligente maniobra por parte de Shaw.  
\- No tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso...  
\- Oh, por supuesto que lo tengo. Nadie puede... - En ese momento, Erik lo interrumpió dándole un puñetazo en plena cara. No podía valerse de sus poderes, pero al menos tenía su propia fuerza bruta y una montaña de ira acumulada que clamaba por salir a la superficie. Shaw se quedó con la cabeza ladeada, como si tratase de decidir si le había dolido o no, cuando volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Te he domado un vez, Erik Lehnsherr. Puedo volver a hacerlo. ¿O dejarás que mate a Charles como hice con tu madre? - Levantó el puño para asestarle otro golpe, pero Sebastian lo agarró con la mano desnuda. - No tienes alternativa, Erik. Sabes que no la tienes.

Y de repente, ya no estaba allí.   
Erik se vino abajo, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el asfalto mientras lágrimas silenciosas de rabia e impotencia resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se había sentido tan débil y vulnerable... Se montó en la moto y condujo lo más rápido posible hasta casa, únicamente para descubrir que las palabras de Shaw eran reales y que Charles ya no estaba allí. Se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás dejaría que nadie le volviese a hacer daño, y no había podido siquiera plantarle cara a la persona que más daño le había hecho a él mismo.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Michael no se alegró de ser Erik, aunque probablemente no sería la última.

**

Se había inyectado el suero a los pocos minutos de haberse ido Raven, y fue la sensación más placentera que había experimentado nunca. De repente las voces lo habían abandonado, por primera vez en días, y volvía a sentir sus piernas, algo a lo que ya había comenzado a resignarse. Inyectarse felicidad en vena no habría sido más satisfactorio.

Anduvo por casa, simplemente por el hecho de que podía hacerlo, y se metió en cama pasado un rato, rindiéndose al sueño a los pocos minutos, pues no había dormido correctamente desde que había despertado de aquella especie de coma, y la mera posibilidad de dormir sin tener pesadillas fue algo demasiado atractivo como para desaprovecharlo.

El sueño llegó, reparador y carente de perturbaciones, pero todo cambió cuando despertó, con una felicidad que apenas duró en su ser un minuto.

Lo primero que notó fueron las cadenas. Estaban alrededor de sus muñecas, no demasiado apretadas, pero sí lo suficiente como para que no pudiera soltarse. No sabía donde estaba, pero seguramente a kilómetros de su cama, el último lugar en el que había estado de forma consciente. Miró a su alrededor, pero solo había paredes desnudas, tal y como uno se imaginaba que sería una celda de prisión por dentro, incluso sin haber visto una realmente. Tenía la boca seca, pero al menos seguía notando sus piernas, aunque en ese momento no le sirvieran de nada: el hecho de poder moverlas significaba que las voces seguirían sin mortificarle, y por mucho que pudiese mandar un mensaje de socorro si contase con sus poderes, prefería cualquier tipo de tortura antes que el tener a aquellas voces carcomiéndolo de nuevo.

\- ¿Michael? - lo dijo bajito, casi en un susurro, teniendo la estúpida esperanza de que estuviese allí, a su lado. El silencio fue toda su respuesta, y lo agradeció: pensando con sentido, era mejor que Michael estuviese lejos de eso, fuera lo que fuese. ¿Qué podían querer de él para tenerlo encadenado?

_¿Qué podían querer de Charles Xavier?_

Un hombre entró, alguien a quien no conocía, una cara fácil de olvidar. Lo desencadenó, y le sorprendió la fuerza sobrehumana que parecía tener mientras lo arrastraba por un estrecho pasillo que no se acababa nunca, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo James.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Por favor, no me hagas daño... - Aquel hombre no contestó, simplemente se limitó a seguir empujándolo, llevándolo hasta el final de aquel tortuoso pasillo, donde había una sala ricamente decorada, chocando con el pasaje anterior, como si acabasen de cruzar el portal a otra dimensión. Allí había otro grupo de personas, de las que James tampoco pudo identificar a nadie, pero que, a diferencia del hombre que lo había acompañado hasta allí, le resultaban curiosamente familiares, como cuando escuchas una canción que ya has escuchado antes en algún otro lugar pero no consigues recordarlo.  
\- Charles. - El hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los caros sofás dio una palmada y sonrió. - Siéntate, por favor. Tienes que disculpar nuestros modales, pero no se nos ocurrió otra manera de traerte sin ninguna clase de inconveniente. - Le acercó una copa con algo que parecía champán, pero James consideró que era mejor no tocarla, por mucho que se estuviese muriendo de sed.  
\- ¿Que queréis de mi? - Contempló a aquel hombre, a la mujer rubia vestida de blanco de pie a sus espaldas, al hombre de piel roja y aspecto demoníaco que miraba por la ventana. Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba asustado por lo que pudieran hacerle.  
\- Oh, no te preocupes, no vamos a hacerte daño. Simplemente queremos que colabores en nuestra pequeña misión. Una vez que esto haya acabado, podrás ser libre otra vez. Y, créeme, podemos hacerlo por las buenas, o, en caso de que no colabores, por las malas. Y con las malas me refiero a que Erik no lo va a pasar demasiado bien, ¿comprendes?

James tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose acorralado. Pretendían atentar contra la única cosa que le importaba en el mundo, y se daba cuenta de que no había nada que él pudiese hacer. Quería gritar, quería llorar y quería matar a aquella gente con sus propias manos, pero sabía que cualquiera de esas cosas empeoraría su situación, así que se quedó callado tratando de aparentar serenidad mientras se estaba muriendo por dentro a base de arder.

\- Bien, ¿qué me dices? ¿Hay trato? - James seguía callado, sabiendo que cualquiera de las dos opciones era desagradable. Sebastian Shaw se acercó, sujetándolo por la barbilla para que levantase la cabeza. Lo atravesó con aquellos ojos fríos como un témpano de hielo. - Quiero oírte.  
\- Sí, de acuerdo, no tengo otra opción, al fin y al cabo. Pero tienes que prometerme que no le haréis nada a Mi...a Erik.  
\- Tienes mi palabra. - Shaw colocó la mano sobre su pecho, donde supuestamente albergaba su corazón. - Emma te ayudará con tus poderes y a recordar todo lo que has olvidado, ¿de acuerdo? Pero supongo que en primer lugar te querrás poner cómodo, ¿no? - Sonrió, como si aquella situación fuese la más natural y alegre del mundo. Se dirigió al resto de personajes de la habitación. - Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Lo llevaron a una habitación suntuosa, como todo el edificio parecía a excepción de la especie de calabozos de los que él venía, en la que supuestamente lo dejaron para que se cambiase de ropa y se duchase, para que se pusiese cómodo. ¿Cómo iba a estar cómodo cuando lo estaban encañonando con una pistola en la nuca? Sentía que le faltaba el aire, y dejó que las lágrimas aflorasen solo para poder sentirse mejor. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esa locura? ¿Qué le obligarían a hacer?

_Michael. Michael._

_Ayúdame, Michael. No me dejes solo. No ahora._

No importaba cuánto lo desease, sus pensamientos no inundarían otra cabeza que no fuese la suya, al menos no en esos momentos, y probablemente, una vez que volviese a contar con sus poderes, tampoco podría pedir ayuda, porque allí estarían, atentos a sus movimientos, siguiendo a Michael, sabiendo si se preocupaba, si conocía su paradero, si atacaba, si sacaba a Magneto de dentro. 

_Michael es Erik_. Todavía no conseguía pensar eso sin sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Se metió en la ducha, quemándose la espalda con el agua hirviendo, como ya era su costumbre.

Necesitaba despertar de aquella pesadilla. Cuanto antes. Ya.


	15. Everything that I know, I know only because I love.

Lo buscó por todos lados, pero a James parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Erik pasaba los días corriendo y las noches en vela, esperando algo que nunca llegaría. Había dejado de vivir, y todo porque alguien se había llevado a la única razón para hacerlo. Sebastian Shaw se había vuelto a salir con la suya: había atacado, había sido eficaz, lo había herido y, sí, lo que es peor, lo había manipulado a su antojo. Le había demostrado de nuevo lo insignificante que era, por muy poderoso que se sintiese. 

Magneto era la máscara que Erik se ponía para sentirse indestructible, pero no era más que un mero disfraz.

Aquella tarde el teléfono sonó, por primera vez en semanas. Erik contestó, no sin antes haber limpiado la capa de polvo que ya lo cubría.

\- Erik, ¿eres tú?  
\- Mystique. - No necesitó mucho más para darse cuenta de que era ella, de nuevo.  
\- No hables muy alto, y sobre todo, no vuelvas a decir mi nombre. Tienes que escucharme, seré breve: vamos a salvar a Charles, pero para eso te necesitamos. Te están vigilando, así que tienes que hacer lo siguiente: coge el próximo avión a Nueva York, a North Salem. No te será complicado, tendrás que buscar la antigua _Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes con Talento_. Una vez que llegues, ya no podrán seguirte. Allí nos veremos.

Colgó, y Erik se quedó mirando el aparato, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.  
Finalmente, y no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, cogió una maleta, la llenó con lo primero que encontró y tomó el coche de James para dirigirse al aeropuerto, donde seguiría las instrucciones de Raven paso a paso.

Nunca acabaría de sorprenderle las cosas que podía llegar a hacer uno por amor.

**

La mansión era tal y como la había imaginado, o al menos, era tal y como sus recuerdos recién adquiridos le habían mostrado, aunque tal vez tuviese más detalles sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama de Charles que del exterior del edificio. No necesitó llamar; las puertas se abrieron a su paso, como si lo hubiesen estado esperando, calculando cada segundo de su viaje.   
Mystique estaba en la puerta de la mansión, observándolo con cierta felicidad.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo, Erik.

Erik no contestó; tampoco sabía qué decir. Con su única maleta en la mano, se quedó frente a ella, mirándola hasta que atravesó la puerta, sin necesidad de decirle que la siguiese. Ella lo condujo hasta la habitación de Charles, entrando y cerrando la puerta una vez él hubo entrado.

\- Pensé que te gustaría quedarte en esta habitación mientras estés aquí.

Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que aquella habitación todavía encerraba el olor de Charles. La gran cama de sábanas blancas y dosel, aquella en la que tantas veces habían hecho el amor, la primera vez que descubrió que realmente se podía sentir algo por alguien de forma más intensa que el odio. Los ventanales de largas cortinas pálidas, aquellas que se mecían al viento aquellas noches en las que la temperatura de la habitación llegaba a límites insospechados.

Estaba allí, de vuelta al Paraíso, solo que esta vez estaba solo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándose cuenta por primera vez de todos los días que llevaba sin tenerlo junto a él. Se sentía muy cansado y muy triste, y Raven notó aquello dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que Erik se mostraba vulnerable.

\- Gracias, Mystique.  
\- No me des las gracias, Erik. Sé que no lo estás pasando especialmente bien.  
\- No tienes ni idea... - Tomó aire profundamente. - Es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que necesito algo, y es desgarrador.

Raven tomó una de sus manos, con aire comprensivo. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, y allí estaban los dos, sentados en el borde de la cama de Charles, pensando en absolutamente nada. Era curioso como se podía estar al lado de alguien y sentirse abismalmente solo.

\- Raven.  
\- Dime.  
\- ¿Harías algo por mi?  
\- Por supuesto.  
\- Tal vez suene un poco enfermizo, pero, ¿podrías hacer lo mismo que hiciste la última vez que nos vimos? Lo necesito.

Si la piel de Raven no fuese azul, probablemente Erik se daría cuenta de lo encendidas que estaban sus mejillas. Siempre seguiría amando a Erik, y no sabía si aquello era lo correcto por muchas ganas que tuviese de estar con él, pero también se daba cuenta de que realmente él lo necesitaba, aquel hombre de ojos infinitos se estaba hundiendo en un lago lleno de arenas movedizas, y una ilusión de un momento no le podría hacer daño a nadie... ¿o sí?

\- Cierra los ojos.

Erik cerró los ojos, pensando en que estaba tan cansado que probablemente ya no los abriría nunca más. Sintió unas manos cálidas sobre sus mejillas, un tacto que se le hizo dolorosamente familiar. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba, la única cosa del mundo que realmente importaba, por mucho que fuese una ilusión ordenada por encargo. Era Charles. Charles y sus ojos del color del cielo. Charles y sus labios del color de las cerezas. Charles y su perfecta y pálida piel. Ni un solo centímetro diferente a cómo lo recordaba: su Charles.

Raven no dijo absolutamente nada. Se metieron en cama y se quedaron abrazados, el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Erik se quedó dormido, después de una eternidad sin haberlo hecho. Se sentía irremediablemente bien a pesar de que ese amor que estaba recibiendo no era dirigido realmente a ella. Estaba tratando una herida en el pecho del segundo amor de su vida, y ese era el punto de inflexión de todo. Observaba sus largas pestañas, sentía sus brazos rodeándola y se sentía en el Cielo. Sin pensarlo, rozó sus labios con los propios, o más exactamente, con los labios de Charles, y se estremeció cuando Erik correspondió al roce entreabriendo los labios e introduciendo la lengua en su boca, como buscando explorar un lugar que, aunque conocido, siempre era deseado.

\- Erik... - El beso duró una milésima de segundo o una hora, Raven no estaba segura. Erik respondió con apenas un gruñido. - No.  
\- Cállate. - Erik volvió a besar sus labios, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro, con delicadeza. Era perfectamente consciente de que era Raven y no Charles, pero sus ganas de tener sexo y su carencia de amor después de tantos días le hacían ser indiferente al hecho de que estaba engañando a Charles. Espera... ¿realmente podían llamarse _pareja_? Nadie decía nada porque nadie lo sabía. En ese momento, solo podía tener consciencia de lo mucho que deseaba a la persona que tenía delante, independientemente de quién fuese.

Se colocó encima de aquella copia exacta de Charles, sintiendo que su libido estaba por los aires. No era amor esta vez, sino pura lujuria. Era como si tuviese un montón de adrenalina acumulada que pugnaba por salir, y ese era su modo de respuesta. Alguien había encendido un interruptor en su interior, así, de golpe, y ahora no podía parar. Sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes, justo antes de comprar un billete al falso Paraíso terrenal de forma pasajera.

**

Los días seguían pasando, solo que ahora, al menos, sabía algo sobre el paradero de Charles, aunque todos los actuales residentes de la mansión se habían puesto de acuerdo, de forma unánime, en no decirle absolutamente nada a Erik acerca del lugar en el que se encontraba: sabían lo suficiente acerca de él como para ser conscientes de que, aunque no tuviese posibilidades de salirse con la suya, y siendo consciente de ello, iría, él solo, creyéndose una vez más indestructible, a plantarle cara a Shaw por todo lo que le había hecho, tanto a él como a Charles. Si James hubiese estado allí, habría jurado, tras ver a aquel hombre nuevamente emponzoñado con su propio odio, que ya no quedaba nada de Michael Fassbender, que Erik Lehnsherr lo había absorbido por completo. Solo era por las noches, cuando lo engañaba con su necesidad de contacto físico apagada por Raven escondida bajo la piel de la única persona que le importaba en el mundo, cuando su vulnerabilidad aparecía, se afianzaba, lo carcomía y hacía desaparecer a Magneto durante un tiempo. Sí, ni él ni Raven se sentían orgullosos de afirmar que aquel primer encuentro se había ido convirtiendo, poco a poco, en un hábito, algo que sucedía por necesidad pero en el que nadie se cuestionaba nada, donde nadie hablaba. Por un momento, Erik podía olvidar lo que estaba pasando realmente, y podía pensar que estaba de nuevo con Charles entre sus brazos, en un lugar lejano y tranquilo en el que nada importaba.

Estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo, tratando de contener su ira que clamaba con romper todo lo que le rodeaba, desahogándose allí. ¿Es que no pensaban hacer nada nunca? ¿Iban a esperar a que Charles se pudriese para ir en su búsqueda?   
Asestó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, y se obligó a parar cuando notó que la sangre fluía de sus nudillos. Tal vez se había roto algo, pero ya no importaba.

Logan entró en el gimnasio, sin mediar una sola palabra. Al llegar la altura de Erik, sin embargo, prestó atención a su mano ensangrentada.

\- Deberías hacer algo con eso. - Logan levantó una ceja.  
\- Como si realmente te preocupase, Logan.  
\- Me preocupa que, cuando llegue el momento, estés hecho pedazos y tengamos que cargar contigo como un lastre. - Wolverine se sentó, sacando un habano que posteriormente encendió.

Erik sonrió. Tal vez ese tipo le caía tan mal precisamente por lo mucho que, en cierto modo, le recordaba a él mismo.

_A él mismo..._

Pero, realmente: ¿ _Quién_ era él?

Salió del gimnasio sin despedirse de Logan, mientras se hundía en sus propios pensamientos. Se dirigió en la biblioteca, probablemente el mejor lugar del mundo, la representación más fidedigna de Charles que podía encontrar; cruzar el umbral de aquella puerta lo inundaba de un aire de melancolía absoluta.

Se sentó en el sofá, con un vaso de _whiskey_ en la mano. Suspiró.

Mataría a todo el mundo si no tenía a Charles pronto.


	16. Supernatural sensation.

Los recuerdos comenzaban a aflorar, poco a poco, ahogando las voces de su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. Emma Frost, la mujer vestida de blanco que había visto en su llegada, lo ayudaba, día sí y día también, llegando a parecer incluso agradable a veces. Estaba bien al menos, poder descubrir algo de la realidad al fin, aunque el problema surgía en que, a pesar de todo, él notaba a aquel hombre de sus recuerdos, a Charles Xavier, como un perfecto desconocido. Era como recordar una película muy real, una que todavía no había sido rodada. Sus poderes se amplificaban a cada minuto que pasaba, y aunque tenía vetado el uso del suero de Hank y estaba encadenado, metafóricamente hablando, a una silla de ruedas - que Sebastian Shaw le había proporcionado, todo amabilidad -, comenzaba a abrazar su naturaleza de mutante con cierto placer. Y aunque no comprendiese del todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a un mismo tiempo, esa era la realidad.

Aquella noche estaba metido en cama, leyendo un libro, el _Fausto_ de Goethe, tratando de olvidar por un momento que era un preso voluntario, sabiendo que Emma, a pesar de lo amistosa que se había mostrado con él, estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos de sus ondas telepáticas. Aunque su mutación era mucho menos poderosa que la de Charles Xavier, contaba con la capacidad suficiente como para saber qué era lo que estaba tramando.

Su ensimismamiento inducido fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta; alguien había llamado, suavemente, con los nudillos.

\- ¿Hola? - James cerró el libro, dejándolo a un lado. Iría él mismo a abrir la puerta, pero evidentemente le resultaba imposible levantarse, al menos desde que lo habían forzado a no volver a sentir nada de la cintura hacia abajo.

Sebastian Shaw cruzó el umbral de la puerta, cerrando esta tras de sí. James no pudo evitar tragar saliva, cuestionándose a sí mismo qué hacía ese hombre allí. Desde el primer momento su presencia lo ponía tenso, como si su cuerpo reaccionase a un estímulo, como si tratase de activar un mecanismo de defensa.

\- Buenas noches, Charles, espero no importunar. - Los fríos ojos de Shaw trataban de transmitir una calidez de la que carecían.  
\- No, claro que no - mintió James.  
\- Me alegro de que así sea. - Sebastian se sentó en el borde de la cama. - Lo cierto es que me alegro mucho por tu comportamiento. Desde que has llegado, has sabido ser... _un muy buen chico_. - No dijo nada, y tampoco pudo sentirlo, pero vio como Sebastian colocaba una mano sobre su pierna, lejos de todo lo moralmente aceptable, acariciando su inútil extremidad como si fuese algo valioso.  
\- Bueno, eso dije que haría, ¿no? - James tragó saliva con dificultad, aguantándose las ganas de noquearlo: aunque sus piernas fuesen totalmente insensibles, el mero hecho de pensar que estaba en contacto físico directo con ese hombre le producía rechazo.  
\- Charles, vamos, siempre he sabido lo que eres. Bueno, cómo para no saberlo teniendo en cuenta tu relación con Erik.  
\- ¿Lo... lo qué soy? Creo que...

Y en ese momento, Sebastian Shaw colocó sus labios sobre los de James, interrumpiéndolo, aunque no tardó en apartarlo de un empujón.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, sintiéndose asqueado: aquel hombre le provocaba una indescriptible repugnancia.

Pero, evidentemente, eso no le sentó bien a Sebastian Shaw. Como Erik había hecho con él mismo, noqueó a James dándole un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo tumbado en la cama, con una concepción de la realidad ligeramente distorsionada. Shaw se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, encajándole una lluvia de golpes de los que James acabó perdiendo la cuenta. Solo estaban la oscuridad y el sabor a sangre en su boca, que no tardó en mezclarse con algo más, un dolor intenso que al principio le costó creer, pero que solo se podía deber a Sebastian Shaw penetrándolo, todo ello en contra de su voluntad, y aunque no podía ser un dolor real, ya que era una parte de su cuerpo que había dejado de sentir para siempre, allí estaba.

Se desmayó en cierto punto, lo cual, una vez recuperó la conciencia, en la oscura soledad de la habitación, consideró una bendición. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido y cubierto de cardenales y arañazos, e incluso le costaba mover las restantes partes de su cuerpo dotadas de movilidad, pero al menos le alegraba saber que seguía vivo, o algo parecido. Le sangraba la nariz. Se abrazó a sí mismo bajo las mantas mientras lloraba en silencio, echando en falta más que nunca el calor del cuerpo de Michael contra el suyo, recordando especialmente aquella noche, en aquella fiesta, la primera vez que descubrió que su atracción era recíproca. ¿Cómo estaría Michael? ¿Lo echaría de menos tanto como él? ¿Seguría siendo el Michael que recordaba?

Se secó un par de lágrimas más y buscó la posición en la que su cuerpo le doliese menos, y así, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca en su vida, se decidió a dormir, simplemente dormir, dormir para olvidar.

**

Andaba de un lado para otro de la biblioteca, sintiéndose como un animal salvaje que ha sido enjaulado por primera vez.

\- ¡¿Cuándo se supone que vamos a hacer algo?! ¡¿Es que tenéis pensado que me pudra aquí, o qué?! - Conforme pasaban los días, cada vez estaba más arisco, más enfadado. En un principio había tratado de controlarse, pero a aquellas alturas ya no le importaba. Necesitaba matar a Sebastian Shaw, aunque fuese por segunda vez, y, sobre todo, necesitaba recuperar a Charles. El mero hecho de pensar que tal vez estaba sufriendo le hacía arder por dentro, lo henchía de una rabia tal que probablemente nadie en la Tierra había experimentado.  
\- Erik, por favor. No es tan fácil. - Scott Summers, en su papel de líder en ausencia del profesor, trataba de controlar a Magneto, pero sabía que nadie podía hacerlo. Sin Charles no podían usar a Cerebro, y tratar de localizar a Shaw y a su grupo de mutantes era una tarea complicada. Por fortuna, ellos habían topado con su escondrijo, pero el problema surgía en que no sabían qué esperar de ese lugar, lo cual no sería un inconveniente en el caso de contar con las habilidades de Xavier, por lo que debían estar preparados, algo que Erik no podía comprender.  
\- ¡Tampoco es tan complicado!  
\- Erik, por favor...  
\- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme así! - Todos se lo quedaron mirando, como si la escena se hubiese congelado de golpe. No sabía siquiera de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero ahora ya no podía pararlas. - Para ti soy Magneto, y no toleraré que te dirijas a mi de ningún otro modo. ¿¡Me has oído?!

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno. Se había quedado gritando a escasos centímetros de las gafas de Scott, y una vez dicho todo eso, salió de la habitación, hecho una furia. Cyclops pensaba en que, de todos los habitantes de la mansión, Charles era el más importante, ya que era el único capacitado para tomar control sobre las situaciones de forma total, sobre todo en esos casos, y pensaba en lo fácil que hubiese sido Erik de controlar si el profesor hubiese estado allí.

_Pronto, Charles, pronto._

O más les valía si no querían acabar asesinados por Magneto y su ira descontrolada.

**

Notaba la presencia de Emma las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, manteniendo contacto con su mente, vigilando que sus ondas telepáticas no atravesasen el edificio en el que se encontraba en cautividad. Incluso aquella noche, cuando Shaw entró en su habitación y lo usó como a un juguete, allí estaba Emma, leal a su cometido, leyendo su mente, algo que lo avergonzaba indescriptiblemente, pero de lo que ella, y él no tenía manera de agradecerlo, no había mediado palabra. Al principio había resultado molesto hasta límites insospechados, pero había comenzado a acostumbrarse, hasta el límite de olvidarse de su presencia, aunque se había entrenado a sí mismo para no pensar en su vida íntima con Michael, pues era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie.

\- Buenos días. - Emma, como si el pensar en su presencia la hubiese llevado hasta allí, había entrado en su habitación, abriendo las persianas y haciendo que sus claros ojos fueran heridos por la claridad. Frost era la que prácticamente se hacía cargo de él, y aunque Charles no confiase plenamente en ella a pesar de todo, había terminado por desarrollar cierta simpatía hacia su persona, algo que no sentía por ninguno de los otros seres que se hospedaban en la vivienda/prisión. El roce hace el cariño, y ese era un claro ejemplo.

Emma lo ayudó a levantarse, a asearse y a vestirse, y juntos fueron a desayunar, al, en ese momento, desierto comedor.

\- ¿Has recordado algo más? ¿Te ha pasado algo con tus poderes que deba saber?  
\- Ehr... creo que no. Mis recuerdos y mis poderes siguen igual, me temo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, en relación a los poderes.  
\- Adelante, veré si puedo ayudarte.  
\- Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que diferencia mis poderes de los tuyos? Aparte del asunto de convertirse en diamante, claro. - Hacía unos días que notaba que su acento escocés se había suavizado notablemente, comenzando a acercarse a un acento más inglés, y era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.  
\- Verás, Charles - Emma sonrió -, eres mucho más poderoso que yo. Tu capacidad como telépata no solo te permite acceder a los pensamientos de los demás y sugestionarlos, sino que además puedes llegar a tomar control total sobre ellos, que es algo para lo que yo no estoy capacitada. Digamos que tienes la habilidad para poder tener experiencias extrasensoriales, por decirlo de un modo coloquial. Sé que hasta ahora solo hemos probado a leer la mente de los demás, pero hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con tu mutación. Eres un ser excepcional, y muy poderoso - le hablaba con una genuina dulzura en la voz. - Es por eso por lo que eres tan importante, Charles.  
\- Gracias, Emma.  
\- No me des las gracias, solo hago lo que tengo que hacer.

Se había quedado pensativo. Emma controlaba sus ondas telepáticas, para que estas no se pusiesen en contacto con nadie, pero no tenía acceso a sus pensamientos a tiempo real, lo cual James agradecía profundamente. Lo que acababa de decirle Emma abría un centenar de puertas. Tal vez no podría escapar de allí, pues nunca había probado a hacer otra cosa que no fuese leer mentes y no tenía demasiada fe en sí mismo, además de que tendría que ser capaz de controlar más de una mente a la vez, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría entretener a Emma el tiempo suficiente como para ponerse en contacto con Raven. Su hermana sabría qué hacer, y tal vez supiese algo de Michael.  
Mordió una tostada mientras que removía su taza de té con una cuchara - _¿Té? ¿Por qué demonios estoy bebiendo té, si ni siquiera me gusta?_ -. Hm. Ese día podría ser productivo, después de todo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar volvieron a la habitación, a petición de James. Pensó que era un buen momento para probar su plan, y saber si funcionaba.

Emma se disponía a dejarlo solo, cuando él la paralizó con el mero poder de su mente.

_Lo siento, Emma. De verdad que lo siento. Si te sirve de consuelo, una vez haya acabado, no recordarás que esto ha pasado._

Aquello era talento natural, o tal vez era que, aunque no lo recordase, lo había hecho una infinidad de veces. Mantuvo a Emma estática, congelada, lo cual resultaba un chiste muy malo teniendo en cuenta el apellido de Emma, y se concentró en buscar la mente de Raven de entre la bruma de conciencias que se abría a sus ojos - no literalmente, desde luego -. Si tan solo tuviera a Cerebro...

_Raven._

La encontró.

Se sentía terriblemente cansado y sabía que no podría resistir demasiado tiempo, pero sí, la había encontrado. Estaba frente a alguien, alguien a quien todavía no era capaz de identificar, que veía como a una silueta entre la niebla.

_Raven, ¿me oyes?_

Raven parecía no contestar a sus llamados mentales, por lo que decidió ahondar más en la mente de su hermana, hasta el punto en el que, cuando abrió los ojos, supo que estaba abriendo los de Raven, y que estaba viendo el mundo como ella lo veía. No era lo que se había propuesto, pero desde luego había llegado mucho más lejos.

Era su habitación. Bueno, no realmente: era la habitación de Charles. Era Westchester. 

Era su mansión. Estaba en cama, boca arriba, sin ropa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se levantó de la cama, dándose cuenta de que tenía el control total de Raven, como si hubiese tomado su cuerpo de prestado. Disfrutaba de la sensación de sentir las piernas de nuevo, aunque no fuesen las propias... aunque cuando se miró al espejo, una vez dentro del baño, fue su propia imagen la que le devolvió la mirada. ¿Por qué demonios había Raven adoptado su aspecto? Bueno, no su aspecto, una vez más, el aspecto de Charles. Por estúpido que pareciese, todavía existían ciertas diferencias entre ambos, empezando por el pésimo gusto a la hora de vestir - aunque no viniese a caso en ese momento puesto que estaba desnudo - y acabando en el pelo y la barba. James había decidido que Charles era una persona demasiado hortera. Sí, así era.   
Seguía mirándose al espejo, olvidándose por un momento de que probablemente no le quedase mucho tiempo allí, cuando su cerebro pensó algo que casi lo fulmina en ese momento: si Raven estaba sin ropa, escondida bajo su piel, ¿quería eso decir que se estaba acostando con alguien a su costa?

Tuvo el escalofrío más intenso de su vida, aunque se multiplicó cuando pensó en otro hecho:  
¿Y si la persona... seguía _allí_?


	17. "Phone" sex.

Salió casi corriendo del baño, una vez se hubo puesto unos pantalones que encontró tirados – ya ni siquiera le importaba de quién fuesen -, y allí estaba, por mucho que se hubiese obligado a pensar lo contrario, porque su subconsciente había empezado a intuirlo, Michael, durmiendo placenteramente, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, cubierto por la pálida sábana de la cama solo hasta la cintura y sin una sola prenda de vestir sobre su piel, incluyendo la ropa interior.

James se sintió entre dolido y enfadado, algo que no había sentido jamás. Ni siquiera la imagen, que en otras circunstancias lo hubiese hecho perder la cabeza, cambió sus sentimientos y su confusión. ¿Raven, a la que había empezado a considerar su hermana después de todo, se había estado acostando con Michael, y aún encima adoptando su aspecto? El solo hecho de pensarlo le provocaba náuseas.

\- Michael. - Ni siquiera se movió, como si James no hubiese dicho absolutamente nada, como si no estuviese allí. - ¡Michael! - Le golpeó un brazo, sin demasiada delicadeza. Michael abrió los ojos, despacio, y se lo quedó mirando con cierto aire risueño.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Se sentó, frotándose los ojos. - ¿Y por qué me acabas de llamar así? - Estaba a punto de añadir algo más, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba hablando a Raven: no necesitó más para saberlo; esa forma de mirar, marca registrada, solo podía pertenecer a James McAvoy, a pesar de la carencia de vello facial y de que el corte de pelo no era el mismo. Era James, increíble pero cierto, y James parecía, ya no ligeramente, inmensamente enfadado.  
\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo cojones esperabas que te llamase? - Su acento escocés se intensificó sin razón aparente, y tuvo que intuir muchas de las palabras de esa frase, pues ni en mil años habría sido capaz de entenderle.  
\- Charles. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tú?  
\- ¿Te has dado cuenta, por casualidad, de que soy un jodido mutante? ¡Aunque si, al parecer tengo que dirigirme a ti como Magneto, el jodido amo del puto Universo, tú podrías seguir llamándome a mi por mi puñetero nombre de verdad, Batman! - Seguía indescriptiblemente enfadado, lo cual se podía notar por el número de maldiciones por segundo, y probablemente no se le pasaría. Erik no lo culpaba, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado. Pero, y en contra de sus propios pronósticos, Charles - o James - pronto dejó de gritar y de casi echar espuma por la boca a dejarse caer de rodillas sobre la cama y llorar como si tuviera tres años. - ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Michael? ¡Con mi hermana! Y pidiéndole que... - se miró las manos, como si no se lo pudiera creer. En menos de tres días había tenido demasiadas experiencias traumáticas ya.  
\- James, James. - Se pudo de rodillas sobre la cama, también, quedando ambos a la misma altura. - Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. Te echaba tanto de menos... No podía soportarlo. No podía dormir. Te necesitaba. Me estaba muriendo. Y entonces le pedí a Raven que adoptase tu aspecto y que se quedase conmigo, y pude dormir por primera vez en semanas y... Lo siento, no era consciente. Te necesito. - Tomó sus rostro entre las manos, y vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas sinceras. - Te pido que me perdones, por favor. Sé que no me lo merezco, pero te lo suplico.

James lo miró, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, y a pesar de todo, seguía siendo él. Era una sensación que le producía escalofríos, pero que también le hacía sentir bien. Era confuso, como todo ahora en su mundo.

\- No puedo enfadarme contigo. Eres el amor de mi vida. - Le dio un beso superficial en los labios. No sabía por qué había dicho eso en ese momento, pero supo que se sentía en la necesidad. Después de la soledad y de que Shaw abusase de él de aquella manera, necesitaba aferrarse algo, y eso era, al menos en ese momento, su amor al hombre que tenía delante. - Solo tienes que jurarme que jamás volverás a hacerlo.  
\- Eso no tenías ni qué decírmelo - sonrió Michael. Lo agarró del pantalón y lo pegó totalmente a él, mientras que le arrancaba un apasionado beso al que James no se pudo resistir. - Te amo. Te amo demasiado.   
\- Y yo. - Lo miró, acariciando su rostro. Michael rodeó al escocés con los brazos y se quedaron ambos allí, abrazados sobre la cama, hasta que James rompió el momento, no sin realmente sentirlo por dentro. - Escucha. Voy a tener que volver ya. ¿Están todos en la mansión?  
\- Scott está al cargo. Sí, están todos.  
\- Tengo que ir a decirle donde me tienen.  
\- No. Quiero decir, no hace falta. Ya lo saben. Simplemente no quieren decírmelo. Tardamos simplemente porque quieren estar listos. - Michael bufó, como un gato enfadado. - Lo siento, si por mi fuese, ya estarías en este cama desde hace mucho tiempo. - Le robó otro beso.  
\- O eso, o estarías muerto. No sé quién eres ahora mismo, pero creo conocerte. Te llames Erik o te llames Michael, eres igual de idiota en ambos casos. - Sonrió, tomándoselo como una pequeña _vendetta_ , de la que Michael no se pudo quejar. - Me voy, tengo que hacerlo. Si Scott está al cargo, nos veremos pronto. Tengo confianza total en él. - _Típico de Charles Xavier_. Le dio un último beso, y los suaves labios de Michael fueron lo último que James sintió antes de volver a estar en su silla de ruedas, exhausto como si hubiese acabado de correr miles de kilómetros, con una estática Emma Frost a escasos centímetros, como una muñeca a tamaño real. Increíblemente, nada había salido mal en su plan, aunque la realidad ni siquiera se había parecido a éste. Sus poderes eran mucho mejores de lo que esperaba, y pensaba que tal vez les podría dar más uso en el futuro.

Sonrió.   
Mientras, Emma Frost abandonaba su habitación sin tener ni idea de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**

Era una fría mañana de invierno, particularmente fría y tormentosa, un clima que invitaba a la melancolía, afectando negativamente a los ánimos. Aquel día, sin embargo, era un día alegre para Erik, y no lo era simplemente por el hecho de llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo: al fin, y después de tantos dolores de cabeza, saldrían de Westchester para dirigirse a Chicago, donde se encontraban Shaw y su séquito.

Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero se sentía enérgico, vivo, por primera vez en un tiempo considerable. Seguía durmiendo con Raven, pero el factor sexual había desaparecido, no sin que costase. Charles - a Erik no le importaba que prefiriese _James_ a la hora de dirigirse a él - no podía quejarse, pues no le estaba haciendo nada más que compañía a su hermana, aunque esta siguiese adoptando su forma a petición de Erik, quien consideraba que, una vez eliminados los encuentros sexuales, ya no había nada digno de reproche en el tiempo que compartían. Abrazarse a Raven y pretender que Charles seguía allí para poder pegar ojo no tenía nada de malo. Y aquella noche había hecho eso exactamente, pero no había podido dormir de todos modos. Había pasado casi una semana desde que había hablado con el verdadero Charles, y seguía pensando en ello y sintiendo un vacío desgarrador. Tal vez tenía una manera extraña de amar, pero, oh, cuánto lo amaba.

Estaba en cama, de lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano. Deslizó un par de dedos por la mejilla de Raven, que seguía durmiendo, siguiendo el trazo de los pómulos de Charles. El sol estaba saliendo, pero todo el mundo dormía todavía. Tenía la boca entreabierta, y dormía plácidamente. A Erik seguía fascinándole el hecho de que las diferencias físicas fuesen inexistentes, asombrado por el hecho de que alguien fuese capaz de emular a una criatura tan hermosamente perfecta como lo era su Charles, y hacerlo de forma idéntica.

Besó su hombro desnudo, y allí se quedó, con los ojos cerrados, los labios pegados contra aquella pálida y suave piel. Era cuestión de horas y la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo.

_¿Michael?_

No lo había soñado; era su voz, sonando dentro de su cabeza.

_¿Cha... James? ¿James, eres tú?_

_Sí._

Erik se quedó sonriéndole a la nada. El mero hecho de sentir su presencia lo hacía indescriptiblemente feliz.

_Te echaba de menos._

Su voz sonaba triste, casi rota. Por un momento se preguntó si lo estaban torturando pero trataba de ocultarlo a sus ojos, y prefirió no pensarlo.

_Yo también te echaba de menos. No sabes cuánto. Te necesito._

_Si tan solo pudiera... tocarte._

Erik se preguntaba por qué no hacía lo mismo que en la ocasión anterior, y James lo oyó como si se lo estuviese diciendo a él.

_Raven está durmiendo. No sería bueno para ella que lo hiciese. Además... ¿sigues durmiendo con Raven?_

_Me lo pidió ella. Me dijo que no quería dormir sola. Te prometo que no me estoy acostando con ella ni nada parecido, solo le estoy haciendo compañía._

Pudo escuchar algo parecido a un suspiro en su cabeza.

_Hoy iremos a buscarte, James._

_¿Hoy?_

_Sí._

_Espero que sea pronto. Necesito verte ya. Quiero..._

En ese momento Erik notó como su propia mano se movía en contra de su voluntad. Se posó en su rostro, y comenzó a descender, tocando su propio cuerpo.

_...tocarte._

_James..._

_No tienes ni idea de lo bien que se siente. Cierra los ojos. Olvida que no estoy ahí._

Aunque quisiera resistirse, no podía hacerlo: en esos momentos estaba a la merced de Charles, que había tomado control de su propia mano y que se dedicaba a acariciarlo de forma sugerente. Siguió su trayecto por su pecho y su estómago, y se paró un momento antes de llegar a su entrepierna.

_Charles, Raven..._

_No se va a despertar. Te necesito, Michael._

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, y se había empezado a masturbar incluso antes de darse cuenta de ello. Escuchaba a Charles gemir dentro de su cabeza, sabiendo que, además de encargarse del movimiento de su propia mano, estaba sintiendo lo que él sentía al contacto.  
Era tan extraño como fascinante. Y excitante, sorprendentemente excitante.

Se mordió el labio, y supo que él tampoco había hecho eso. A su cabeza llegaban imágenes que el propio Charles le enviaba, recuerdos que conservaba de ambos, cosas que aumentaron su excitación hasta límites insospechados.

Abrió los ojos, y supo que Charles estaba viendo a través de ellos. Estando desnudo, acostado en cama y masturbándose, seguramente no quedó decepcionado con el panorama.

_Eres jodidamente perfecto._

Michael se vino, tratando de ahogar los sonidos que le provocaba el orgasmo, amplificado por los poderes de Charles, que al parecer tenían usos insospechados. Jamás se había sentido tan bien, y ahora al menos había encontrado la relajación que había estado buscando.

_Ya no puedo aguantar más. He de volver. Gracias. Ha sido increíble. Siento experimentar contigo, pero tengo... hmmm... necesidades._

_Lo sé. No te disculpes, ha sido fantástico. Pronto nos veremos. Te amo._

Dejó de sentir su presencia, y una extraña sensación de desamparo lo inundó.  
Al menos ahora podría dormir hasta que decidiesen partir.


	18. Zero.

Chicago.

Chicago era grande, ruidosa, bonita en su particular manera. Erik ya había estado allí antes, pero seguía pensando lo mismo. No todo el mundo lo hacía, pero al menos era una ciudad que Erik no se sentiría capaz de destrozar, y eso era decir bastante.

James estaba a escasos kilómetros de ellos. Estaba en el salón, con Emma, inquieto, como lo había estado desde que Michael le informó de que ese era el día. A pesar de sus nervios, todo iba bien. Nadie sabía nada, todo era cotidiano, todo lo cotidiana que podía ser la vida de una persona que vivía encerrada en contra de su voluntad.

Y entonces, Sebastian Shaw entró en la sala.

Se acercó al lugar en el que se encontraban Emma y James, hablando sin necesidad de abrir la boca.

\- Qué bien que os encuentro. - Shaw dibujó una inquietante sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que colocaba una mano sobre uno de los hombros de James, lo cual casi le provoca un escalofrío que consiguió reprimir a tiempo. Llevaba aquel casco, aquel que le prohibía entrar en su cabeza, anulándolo como telépata. - Charles, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Tres personas entraron en el salón, una mujer y dos hombres a los que no había visto en toda su vida. Eran jóvenes, más incluso que él mismo, llegando difícilmente a la veintena. El parecido entre ellos era remarcable, todos ellos de cabello rubio y ojos extremadamente azules.

\- Bien - Shaw se apartó de James, lo cual agradeció profundamente, y se acercó al nuevo grupo. - Él es David. David es capaz de modificar la mente, probablemente una de las mutaciones más poderosas e interesantes que existen. Él fue el encargado de modificar la mente de Michael, y la tuya, naturalmente. Desde Cuba, todo lo que sabéis ha sido perfectamente ideado por David. Nunca llegasteis a matarme, como bien puedes observar.

James se lo quedó mirando, como la criatura que contempla a su creador por primera vez. Aquel hombre había introducido en su cabeza una existencia tan real que ahora no quería reconocer la propia como la única verdadera. No conocía a Charles Xavier, y quería seguir llamándose James McAvoy hasta el día de su muerte, y todo era por culpa de ese hombre. No supo si darle las gracias o asesinarlo lentamente.

\- Ella es Charlotte. Es la hermana mayor de David. Su mutación te resultará familiar: Charlotte es una multiforma, como Raven, solo que sin ese estado neutro azul que siempre ha odiado tanto. Charlotte es un ser humano totalmente normal, con la única diferencia de que puede tomar el aspecto que le plazca. Vamos, Charlotte, demuéstraselo.

Le dijo algo al oído, y Charlotte asintió y se adelantó un par de pasos, hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de James. En lo que se tarda en parpadear, Charlotte se convirtió en Erik, en el hombre de expresión permanentemente hostil que se había encontrado por primera vez entre la bruma de sus propios recuerdos. James se dio cuenta de que Shaw pretendía provocarlo, pero se decidió a no darle la satisfacción de cumplir con su capricho: se quedó mirando a Charlotte de forma inexpresiva, sintiendo que por dentro le quemaba el no poder acercarse y tocarle. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero ni un solo músculo de su rostro se movió. Era actor, por el amor de Dios, que hubiese metido otra cosa en su cabeza si no quería que fuese bueno fingiendo.

\- Es una magnífica mutación, desde luego.

Shaw lo miró con cierta rabia, pero no añadió nada más al respecto.

\- Por último - dijo mientras Charlotte regresaba a su puesto inicial, sin abandonar el aspecto de Erik para seguir torturándolo -, pero no por ello menos importante, - _que desaparezca de una vez, por favor_ \- él es Michael.

 _Por supuesto, de entre todos los nombres del mundo, tenía que llamarse Michael_ , pensó James, dudando acerca de cuanto tiempo aguantaría siendo impasible. Michael era el mayor de los tres, sin duda alguna. Rubio, de un rubio muy claro y con el cabello peinado en exceso, con los ojos del color del acero y de mandíbula marcada. Había algo horriblemente inhumano en él. James se quedó pensando en lo mucho que le recordaba a una versión más joven de Michael, o más concretamente, de David 8, el personaje que había interpretado en _Prometheus_.

\- Michael tiene una mutación que probablemente lo convierte en el arma más poderosa de la que alguien puede disponer. - La curiosidad de James se vio aguijoneada llegados a este punto.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer? - Su acento no podría haber sido más inglés ni aunque lo hubiese intentado.  
\- Michael es capaz de intercambiar las mutaciones de dos individuos. Él es un canalizador, se encarga de rastrear las mutaciones en el ADN y de intercambiarlas por otras mutaciones extraídas del ADN de otro individuo. Simplificando con un ejemplo: él podría hacer que tú tuvieses el poder de manipular el metal, mientras que Erik tendría tus poderes de telépata.  
\- Vaya, eso es increíble.  
\- No hace falta ni que lo digas. El único inconveniente es que su mutación exige un intenso entrenamiento. Por desgracia, todos los intercambios que ha hecho hasta ahora han sido nocivos para los sujetos - Charles Xavier dibujó una mueca de horror en el rostro -, pero hemos conseguido domar sus poderes al fin. Aquí es donde apareces tú, Charles.  
\- ¿Yo?  
\- Sí. Charles, tendrás el honor de ser... nuestro paciente cero.

**

_Erik. Erik. ¡Erik! Erikerikerikerik._

Erik se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotarle.

Era Charles. Charles le estaba gritando. Charles estaba gritando dentro de su cabeza, llamándole _Erik_ por primera vez desde que todo aquello había comenzado, claramente pidiendo que lo ayudase.

_Charles. Charles, estoy aquí. ¿Qué ocurre, Charles?_

Escuchaba un centenar de voces a un mismo tiempo, como si no fuese capaz de contener a su propia mente.

_Tienes que ayudarme, Erik. Quieren hacerme daño. Tienes que venir, deprisa. Por favor._

Erik tuvo un ataque de pánico momentáneo, pero supo que tenía que ponerse manos a la obra lo antes posible. Corrió por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con Scott, que estaba hablando con Logan acerca del plan de ataque. Erik irrumpió allí, por primera vez más desesperado que furioso.

\- ¡Están haciéndole daño a Charles! Me ha pedido ayuda. Me ha dicho que tenemos que ir pronto o será muy tarde.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que no es una excusa para ir ya? - Scott levantó una ceja, sin confianza.  
\- ¿¡ME VES CON PINTA DE ESTARME INVENTADO ALGO, GILIPOLLAS!? CHARLES ESTÁ EN PELIGRO. O VAMOS A BUSCARLO O JURO QUE DESTROZARÉ ESTA CIUDAD ENTERA - por mucho que le gustase - HASTA ENCONTRAR A SEBASTIAN SHAW Y MATARLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.

Scott lo miró, dándose cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo: aunque se pasase toda su vida haciéndolo y ya tenía cierta maestría en ello, ese nivel de desesperación no podía ser fingido. Sabiendo que la situación era grave, Cyclops se puso a funcionar como el líder que era, y en menos de diez minutos estaban frente a la mansión de Sebastian Shaw, dispuestos a salvar al hombre que, paradójicamente, los había salvado a todos ellos al menos una vez.

**

James no podía contener el pánico dentro de sí mientras lo arrastraban hasta una camilla con correas, donde lo aseguraron. Ya no se molestaron en atar sus piernas: de todos modos, no se moverían, evidentemente. Charlotte estaba sentada en la camilla que había al lado, ya de vuelta a su aspecto natural. David no estaba allí, y Michael estaba de pie al lado de su hermana. A pesar del miedo, no podía evitar observarlo. Era una criatura fascinante ya sin tener en cuenta los poderes que albergaba. Se percató de que lo observaba, y le sonrió mientras que se acercaba a él, colocando una mano en su frente para tranquilizarlo, como si nada sucediese. Sonreía enseñando dos hileras de dientes muy rectos, tal y como _su_ Michael hacía.

\- No va a pasar nada. - Se había agachado hasta quedar a su altura, hablándole al oído, con voz grave aunque aterciopelada, melosa. - Tendrás que confiar en mi, ¿de acuerdo? Sebastian no me dejaría hacerlo si no estuviese seguro de que va a salir bien. - Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero lo cierto es que a aquel chico se le daba bien lo de tranquilizar a la gente. - Mi hermana también es parte del proyecto, y, créeme, jamás podría hacerle daño.

Ambos observaron a Charlotte, sentada sobre la camilla, sumisa y tranquila, esperando órdenes. No quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo había comenzado a relajarse de forma involuntaria; sí, sus palabras funcionaban. Tal vez era parte de su mutación. Tal vez...

Los pensamientos de James se vieron interrumpidos por un par de manos que se colocaron a ambos lados de sus sienes, dos manos frías pero delicadas, que también le hacían pensar en Michael, dos manos que lo arrastraron a la oscuridad de su propio ser, una parte oscura que no conocía, y para la que probablemente no estaba preparado.

Tembló, ya dentro de la inconsciencia, y supo que no se despertaría nunca más.


	19. Brotherhood.

Sebastian Shaw parecía estar esperando su llegada. Estaba allí, con Azazel y otro individuo al que no conocían, uno a cada lado de su figura. Sonreía, destilando aquella sensación de peligro que le caracterizaba. A Erik le hervía la sangre en las venas.

\- Habéis tardado más de lo que me esperaba en llegar. No puedo decir que me alegre de veros, pero sabía que esto acabaría pasando. - Soltó un sonoro suspiro, como si fuesen una molestia mínima, un insecto en la pared al que se aplasta sin una verdadera razón.  
\- Hemos venido a buscar a Charles. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Tú eliges. - Cyclops sonaba sereno, y Erik lo miró deseando estrangularlo a él también. _No. Era. Momento. Para. Charlar. NO LO ERA._  
\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Charles ya no está aquí.

En ese momento sintieron el suelo temblar, como si hubiese un terremoto. Erik lo atravesaba con la mirada, siendo consciente de ser él el que causaba el temblor.

\- Sé que está aquí. - Se había adelantado unos pasos, acercándose a Shaw.  
\- ¿Crees que si Charles estuviese aquí... - Se quitó aquel casco que utilizaba para que nadie pudiese entrar en su mente; ese nadie, en este caso, solo podía ser Charles Xavier - ... haría esto?

El suelo dejó de temblar, tan rápido como había comenzado. Erik seguía sosteniéndole la mirada, pensando, tratando de trazar un plan. Podría matarlo en ese momento, pero, ¿y si en verdad Charles estaba en otro lado? ¿Y si no podía encontrarlo nunca? Lo necesitaba vivo, al menos hasta asegurarse de que el telépata estaba sano y salvo, donde fuese.

_Magneto._

Escuchó aquella voz dentro de su cabeza, pero no era Charles. Era una voz de mujer, una voz que ya muchas veces había escuchado, pero a la que jamás había permitido entrar en su cabeza.

_Emma._

No había vuelto a saber nada más de ella. En realidad no tenía ni idea de si ella realmente había abandonado el lado de Shaw alguna vez para unirse a la Hermandad, pero ella sonaba tan familiar para él como lo puede ser la voz de una mujer con la que se ha compartido cama muchas ocasiones - que no es que fuera el caso, no realmente -.

_Erik, no quiero ayudaros, pero tampoco quiero que le pase nada malo a Charles. Él no se lo merece, y yo ignoraba cuáles eran los planes de Sebastian. Haré que llegues hasta Charles, pero primero debes jurarme que no le contarás absolutamente a nadie, nunca, que yo fui la que te ayudó._

_Puedes apostarlo, Emma. Mis labios están sellados. Gracias._

_No lo hago por ti. No me des las gracias._

Aquella mujer le caía realmente bien. Inteligente, poderosa. Y guapa. No es que ese punto fuese realmente importante, pero...

_Bien, tú dirás._

_Tienes que entrar. Pero no mates a Sebastian. Si lo haces, no te ayudaré._

_De acuerdo, entraré sin matarlo entonces._

Una tubería emergió de la tierra, como por arte de magia. Como si fuese papel, se retorció alrededor de Shaw, el que se vio inmovilizado en menos de cinco segundos, con los dos hombres que estaban a sus lados tomados por sorpresa.

\- Charles está dentro. Encargaos de que nadie interfiera. NO TOQUÉIS A SHAW.

Por una vez, nadie se molestó por el hecho de que Magneto asumiese el papel de líder. Ni siquiera Scott Summers, que se tomaba su posición muy en serio. Se dividieron y se preocuparon por dejarle el camino libre a Erik, pues todos sabían perfectamente a quién se alegraría más de ver Charles, y con un objetivo fijo, Erik sería una muy buena ayuda asegurada y no el problema andante que solía ser.

Entró en el edificio. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Erik notaba su pulso acelerado. Sí, estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de que algo realmente malo le hubiese sucedido a Charles. Había sonado tan desesperado... y después, nada. Se había quedado en silencio, como una radio sin alimentación.

_Busca una puerta pequeña, blanca. Estará justo a tu izquierda. Sigue el pasillo, recto. Llegarás a un laboratorio. Allí debería estar Charles. Michael y Charlotte ya habrán salido, pero ten cuidado de todos modos._

Erik no tenía ni idea de quienes eran Charlotte y Michael, pero envió el equivalente telepático a un asentimiento - vivir con Charles habituaba a uno a ese tipo de cosas - y continuó avanzando, siguiendo las instrucciones de la rubia telépata una a una. Tal y como ella dijo, encontró un laboratorio - aunque tal vez la palabra _laboratorio_ le quedaba un poco grande -, en el que había dos camillas con correas a los lados. Charles estaba en una, sujeto por las muñecas, inconsciente, con dos heridas a ambos lados de su frente, perlada de sudor, con algunos mechones de su ya considerablemente larga cabellera pegándose a su piel.

Comprobó su pulso; afortunadamente, todavía lo conservaba, a un ritmo sano. Desató sus muñecas, las cuales ya tenían unas marcas amoratadas por la presión y los posibles forcejeos, y lo levantó en peso, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros, sabiendo que, aunque despertase, no podría moverse por su propio pie.

\- No puedes llevártelo.

Una voz sonó a sus espaldas, tranquila, suave, pero autoritaria, justo cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta, pensando en que, una vez más, le había fallado a Charles por no haber llegado a tiempo.  
Se giró, topándose con un hombre joven, al que no había visto en su vida. Este lo miraba, como si fuese un autómata, su insensibilidad incomodándole de una manera un tanto molesta.

\- Tendrás que obligarme a no hacerlo, quienquiera que seas.  
\- No te gustaría que hiciese eso. Te lo aseguro.

_Erik, corre. Márchate. No te conviene enfrentarte a él. Debes encargarte de Charles._

\- Tú le has hecho esto a Charles, ¿verdad? - lo volvió a colocar en la camilla, con una delicadeza infinita. Charles seguía sin reaccionar.  
\- Sí. Pero no le he hecho nada malo.  
\- ¿Consideras que eso... - señaló a la camilla, donde Charles seguía, blanco como la nieve - ... es _no_ haber hecho nada malo? ¿De verdad lo consideras?

_Erik, vete, por favor. No necesitas problemas ahora mismo._

\- Lo he mejorado.  
\- ¿Mejorado? - En ese momento, un bisturí apuntó al rostro de ese desconocido, que seguía tan inhumanamente inexpresivo que antes. - Debería matarte por haberle puesto las manos encima.

_Erik, por favor, márchate ya. No te voy a decir que no me alegraría de que lo matases, pero no es conveniente. No._

\- Ahora mismo es un mutante privilegiado. Si conseguimos finalizar el proyecto, será el mutante más poderoso que haya existido.

Erik lo miró largo rato. Lo evaluaba. No sus palabras, sino que lo estudiaba como individuo. Notaba cierto parecido entre aquel joven y él mismo, pero trataba de eliminar esa idea de su cabeza de lo inquietante que resultaba. Trataba de volver a sus niveles habituales de ira, pero se dio cuenta de que le estaba costando demasiado como para ser cierto.  
Se estaba frustrando.

\- Verás, no pareces realmente un mal chico. Te lo digo de verdad, a pesar de todo. Sé que eres un mutante, por lo tanto un hermano, y los hermanos se ayudan y protegen entre ellos. El problema es...

El bisturí se acercó más, solo un milímetro.

\- ... que Charles es mío, y le has hecho daño. Además, hoy no estoy de humor. En absoluto.

Y dicho esto, el bisturí atravesó el ojo derecho de aquel joven, atravesando su cráneo, haciéndolo caer al suelo. No dijo nada, ni siquiera gritó; únicamente soltó una especie de gemido ahogado antes de comenzar con una serie de espasmos que finalizaron con su último aliento.

Erik no era consciente de la clase de mutante al que acababa de matar; se habría arrepentido de haberlo hecho si lo supiese. De hecho, se hubiese arrepentido todavía más si supiese que Michael era su hermano, y no simplemente por el hecho de ser ambos mutantes. Esa era la razón por la que David lo había llamado así en la nueva vida que creó para él.

Pero ya nada importaba. Nada que no fuese Charles.

Nada que no fuese recuperar al amor de su vida.

Salió de allí con Charles entre sus brazos, una vez más. Cumplió con su palabra, y ni siquiera mató a Shaw: por mucho odio que le tuviese, sus prioridades seguían en orden, y el telépata era lo más importante. 

Siempre lo había sido, y siempre lo sería.

**

Tomaron directamente un avión privado que aterrizaría en Westchester. No había tiempo que perder: Hank podía atender a Charles en el acto, pero no contaba con el equipamiento adecuado como para hacer algo de verdadera utilidad.

Michael, porque en algún momento de todo aquello había dejado de sentirse Erik, estuvo todo el vuelo con la cabeza de James en su regazo, rozando uno de sus pómulos, como le fascinaba hacer, observando aquel rostro que encontraba tan perfecto, al que había besado tantas veces, lo más preciado para él sobre la faz de la Tierra. Le frustraba no ver aquel par de ojos del color del cielo en un día soleado. Si algo malo le ocurriese, él no se sentiría capaz de seguir allí. La culpabilidad ya lo carcomía, y las repercusiones que el no haber acudido antes pudiesen tener en él, le daban ganas de golpearse contra una pared hasta matarse a sí mismo.

Seguía sin dar señales de vida, y Michael tenía miedo.

Shaw. Shaw había vuelto a ganar. _Le mataré. En cuanto esto acabe, le mataré._ En aquellos momentos sus deseos de venganza apenas eran existentes, lo cual era un milagro tratándose de él, ahogados por la desesperación, pero sabía que una vez que supiese algo sobre el estado de James, para bien o para mal, iría a acabar su trabajo. De una vez por todas. No era una amenaza, simplemente era un hecho, una imposición interna del subconsciente que ni él mismo podía controlar: en el momento en el que Sebastian Shaw se acercó a James McAvoy, firmó su sentencia de muerte.

No tardaron mucho en aterrizar, y Erik en persona lo llevó hasta la enfermería de la mansión, el territorio de Hank. Bestia había desaparecido para aquella ocasión, estando McCoy bajo los efectos del suero que ya todos conocían, el mismo que Charles usaba para apagar las voces en su cabeza y poder caminar. Erik lo dejó allí, y sin poder aguantarse, abandonó la estancia.


	20. "The other guy".

Había pasado una noche entera observando a Charles. Hank estaba exhausto, pero al menos había conseguido una explicación lógica, por fortuna para él, porque probablemente Erik lo estrangularía con sus propias manos por pura desesperación si irrumpía allí y no tenía nada que decirle. No sabía cómo lo habían hecho, pero era algo que hasta el día de hoy, Hank creía que fuera posible: habían alterado su ADN, modificando algunos de sus genes, añandiendo otras mutaciones en su cuerpo, sin eliminar la que ya se encontraba en su persona. Observar sus células al microscopio había sido toda una experiencia, y aunque Hank estaba preocupado por las repercusiones que eso pudiera tener en el futuro inmediato del profesor, lo cierto es que no podía evitar estar maravillado.

Él seguía sin despertar, lo que no significaba que no hubiese actividad dentro de su cerebro. Hank se había percatado de que la actividad cerebral de Charles Xavier estaba alcanzando unos niveles elevados, incluso para tratarse del mayor telépata del planeta. James no sabía lo que pasaba, pero algo había cambiado... _dentro_. Se sentía como la primera vez que había encontrado a Erik dentro de Michael, de hecho, estaba en la misma estancia blanca, aunque con la puerta abierta y sin ninguna mesa. Aquellas diferencias, sin embargo, eran nimias: James sabía que el gran cambio residía en que, esa vez, estaba dentro de su propia cabeza, y era él el que estaba vestido de blanco de arriba abajo, con unas esposas alrededor de sus pulsos, que mostraban unas marcas violáceas que no recordaba haberse hecho, aunque el dolor que sentía al tocarlas parecía muy real.

La puerta se movió, y alguien entró. Y de todas las personas que podrían haber entrado, lo hizo la que menos se esperaba, o a la que, e irónicamente, menos le apetecía ver en ese momento.

Sí, era _él_ mismo... o no exactamente.

Podría decirse que era él, pero una versión muy demacrada de sí mismo, hasta el punto de que no se percató al momento de que aquel individuo era físicamente igual a él. Parecía que llevaba semanas sin dormir, ligeramente más delgado que él, con la necesidad de un afeitado. Iba vestido de negro, lo cual contrastaba impresionantemente con el entorno y con su propia piel de un pálido cadavérico, y no medió palabra hasta que se quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

\- ¿Es que piensas quedarte así lo que te queda de vida? - Torció la boca, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Su voz seguía sonando con un acento extremadamente inglés, al contrario que el hombre que tenía delante, al que probablemente no todo el mundo entendería.  
\- Soy... hmm... _tú_. - Lo miró de arriba abajo. - Al menos la parte de ti que hace todo el trabajo sucio, querido.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- La cosa es, Charles - cruzó los brazos tras la espalda y comenzó a pasearse por la estancia -, que te estás muriendo. Nos estamos muriendo. ¿Recuerdas a aquel tipo? Sí, te hablo del rubio guaperas con pinta de androide que casi te provoca una erección. - Una mueca de repulsión apareció en su rostro llegado a ese punto. - Digamos que se ha dedicado a experimentar contigo. Con nosotros. Ha estado modificando tu ADN, mutándolo con todo lo que le fue posible. Dios sabe lo que tienes en el cuerpo, pero puedes dar gracias a que al menos estoy aquí, contándote esto, gracias a una de esas mutaciones.  
\- ¿Eres mi conciencia?  
\- ¿Y tú eres retrasado? Claro que no. Llámame Mr. Hyde, Dr. Jekyll. Aunque a este paso, creo que no llegarás a llamarme nada. A Shaw no le importó que pudieras llegar a morirte, así que nadie sabe si el cuerpo humano, por muchas mutaciones que tenga de serie, es capaz de soportar modificaciones en el ADN de esa magnitud. Así que estamos tú y yo, querido amigo: solos tú y yo.

Hank le contó esta historia a Erik, o algo parecido. Le dijo que no sabía si se despertaría, ni cuando lo haría si así fuese. Le prometió que no dejaría de estudiarlo, pero definitivamente, estaban en aguas inexploradas. Erik abandonó el laboratorio y no le dijo nada, pero el dolor que anidaba su pecho era casi insoportable.

\- ¿Tú no puedes hacer nada? - James seguía observando a aquel tipo, que seguía paseándose por la habitación como si estuviese en un museo.  
\- ¿Y qué podría hacer yo? Por lo de pronto no puedo resucitar gente. Bueno, de hecho, técnicamente, todavía no hace 24 horas que existo. ¿Te molesta mi presencia?  
\- No. - Lo cierto es que no realmente. Aunque le inquietaba y le ponía nervioso el hecho de que ese tipo fuese igual a él pero que al mismo tiempo no se pareciese en nada, daba las gracias por no estar solo en la oscuridad. Lo había estado mucho rato, y había sido horrible.  
\- Lo sé. Yo he estado allí también. - James lo miró, siendo la primera vez que alguien leía sus pensamientos, y no al contrario. - Vamos, James, no te asustes, yo lo sé todo. - Lo rodeó, hasta quedar a sus espaldas. Notó sus manos sobre los hombros, y como le hablaba cerca del oído. - Conozco tus miedos, tus deseos. Sé lo que te gusta, y sé lo que odias. Sé lo que te hace sufrir... y lo que te excita. - Había bajado la voz hasta un tono que James encontró preocupantemente sugerente. - Lo sé todo. ¿Y sabes una cosa? - Sus labios le rozaban el oído. Sí, preocupantemente sugerente. Se había quedado allí parado, como saboreando la tensión que de repente había aparecido en el ambiente. - ¿Sabes qué?... ¡Es jodidamente repugnante!

Se apartó de él, dando a entender que solo había pretendido provocarlo durante todo ese rato. James se preguntaba qué demonios ocurría en la cabeza de aquel individuo: ¿por qué sabía todo sobre él y él no sabía nada en absoluto?

\- Nada me parece más deprimente que estar encerrado en la cabeza de un jodido marica. En serio.  
\- Dime una cosa: ¿ _estás_ en mi cabeza o eres _parte de_ mi cabeza? - Decidió ignorarlo, pues parecía lo más inteligente y lo único civilizado que se le ocurría.  
\- Soy parte de ti. Por completo. Soy algo que ya existía antes, solo que ahora tengo algo de... autonomía. - Se encogió de hombros. - Tampoco tengo una forma mejor de explicarlo.  
\- ¿Cómo es posible entonces que no...?  
\- ¿Que no piense en follarle el culo a Michael Fassbender, es eso? Pues verás, por mucho que te pongas en plan Julieta y pienses que lo amas con todo tu ser, siento decirte que estás equivocado. Y yo soy una prueba fidedigna de ello.

James lo miraba, la mandíbula desencajada. Todo aquello le resultaba absurdo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que se estaba muriendo, o eso decía aquel individuo.

\- No me invento lo que digo, James. - Lo miró con solemnidad, con cierta carencia de expresión en el rostro. - Todo depende de si tu cuerpo lo resiste. Solo podemos esperar.

El mundo exterior parecía haber desaparecido. Trató de proyectar sus poderes telepáticos, pero fue algo parecido a darse un cabezazo contra una pared.   
No podía acabar así después de todo.   
Simplemente, no podía.

**

Había pasado una semana, y Erik al fin tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. No podía esperar: James podría despertarse al día siguiente, o podría no hacerlo nunca. Y mientras, su impaciencia aumentaba, y sus ganas de culpar a alguien, también. Estaba allí, con el cuerpo inerte de Sebastian Shaw a sus pies, contemplando sus manos, bañadas en sangre, pensando qué podía hacer ahora que no tenía ninguna clase de motivación en la vida. Lo había asesinado, sin haber usado sus poderes siquiera, a la vieja usanza. Había desquitado toda su ira allí, como acostumbraba a hacer con el saco de boxeo del gimnasio de la mansión, y se había sentido como pocas veces en su vida.

\- ¿Quién ha ganado esta vez? - Le clavó el cuchillo que llevaba con él por última vez, salpicándose la cara. _Jaque mate_.

Sangre, sangre y más sangre, pero ni una centésima parte de toda la que aquel hombre había derramado en vida. Sabía que había hecho lo mejor que se podía hacer por la humanidad, y aunque no fuese un pensamiento demasiado alegre, pues al fin y al cabo él repudiaba a los seres humanos, se sentía en absoluta paz.

Escuchó el crujir de la madera del suelo a sus espaldas, y se giró en menos de lo que se tarda en inspirar, sobresaltado, preparado para la acción. Allí había una chica rubia, unos cuantos años más joven que él, mirando al cadáver con ojos vacíos.

\- Así que has vuelto para acabar con tu tarea. - Levantó la vista, atravesándolo. - Puedes soltar tu arma: no tengo nada con qué atacar. Solía ser mutante, pero ya no.  
\- ¿Tú...?  
\- Soy uno de los mutantes que se ofreció para el proyecto de Shaw. Mi hermano, al que has matado en tu otra visita, era el encargado de llevarlo a cabo. Me ofrecí porque tenía fe ciega en él, y lo cierto es que cumplió con su palabra, hasta que llegaste y lo mataste. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?  
\- ¿Cómo pudo él haber dejado a Charles en ese estado? Nadie sabe si va a despertar, y es todo por su culpa. Me importa una mierda tu hermano. - Se giró, dispuesto a marcharse. Demasiada saliva que malgastar.  
\- Debería importarte. Él era tu hermano también. ¿Es que acaso el nombre de Michael no te dice nada?

Detuvo su avance. La miró a los ojos, tratando de descubrir si estaba mintiendo. Supo que no. Se sintió avasallado por la desolación, pero no expresó absolutamente nada.

\- Charles Francis Xavier es la única familia que tengo. No es cuestión de sangre. Nadie se mete con mi familia. - Se dio la vuelta, notando que una lágrima involuntaria se deslizaba por su mejilla. Se prometió que aquella mujer no vería absolutamente nada. - Será mejor que te vayas, si no quieres seguir a Sebastian en el suelo.

Sintió pasos, y oyó crujir la madera. Charlotte Eisenhardt abandonó el edificio, sabiendo que había perdido una batalla para siempre. Michael, aunque el mero hecho de pensar que él había asesinado al Michael original lo hacía sentirse como un usurpador, pensó que volvería a la mansión, sin decir nada al respecto. 

Sí, volvería a _casa_.

Secó aquella lágrima, dándose cuenta de que había cubierto su rostro de sangre. Nada que Magneto no hubiese visto antes.

**

Abrió los ojos, y notó que le faltaba el aire. Le dolían los pulmones, le ardían los ojos y no podía ver, pero tenía los ojos abiertos. Estaba vivo.

Notó que alguien se hacía cargo de él, aunque no pudiese verlo. El oxígeno llegó a sus pulmones, embotellado, y sintió su cuerpo extraño, como si fuese la primera vez que estaba en el mundo.

\- ... Charles, Charles, ¿puedes oírme?

Los sonidos le llegaban como si estuviese bajo el agua, pero sí, podía oírle.

_Te oigo, pedazo de peluche azul._

Sabía que Hank había oído eso, pero también sabía que no había sido él el que lo había dicho. Era _el otro tipo_. James lo sabía. Era un desgraciado irrespetuoso.

_Yo también te quiero, James._

_Cállate ya._

Enfocó la vista, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el territorio de Hank, en su laboratorio. En la mansión. En casa.

Se dio cuenta de que era capaz de respirar con normalidad, y se quitó la mascarilla. Beast estaba allí, contemplándolo como un ser humano contemplaría a un alien.

\- D-d-disculpa, Hank. Yo no dije lo de antes.  
\- No te preocupes, profesor.

_Ten cuidado, igual también se quiere follar tu culo._

\- Ignóralo, por favor. - Estaba profundamente avergonzado; ni siquiera se había percatado de que su acento escocés ya era totalmente inexistente. Había llegado al mundo, al fin, después de un tiempo desconocido, y tenía a un perturbado dentro de su cabeza, que al parecer era una parte de su propio ser. - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?  
\- Una semana, profesor.  
\- ¿Dónde está... Erik? - No sabía como referirse a Michael delante de los otros mutantes.  
\- Está arriba, puedo decirle que baje, aunque si me lo permites, primero me gustaría hacerte un pequeño reconocimiento.  
\- Por supuesto, Hank. Gracias por todo. Eres el mejor.

Hank hizo un gesto para restarle importancia, pero se le veía agradecido por las palabras del profesor. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba con aquella voz casi inteligible - que seguía teniendo el tono de voz de Xavier -, pero sabía que Charles nunca se dirigiría a él de ese modo.

No tardó mucho, como le prometió, y fue en busca de Erik para contarle lo que había estado deseando escuchar desde que habían vuelto de la residencia de Shaw.

Y aunque no se lo creyese, era verdad: allí estaba su Charles, en la cama, con los ojos abiertos, unos ojos que se iluminaron cuando lo vieron, aunque no eran los ojos que recordaba. Estos eran de un color inhumano, azul, sí, pero sobrenatural. Refulgían. Era inquietante, pero a esas alturas, a Michael le daba igual. Era él, y ya.

Cerró la puerta, y se abalanzó sobre él. Besó sus labios como si no hubiese nacido para otra cosa que no fuese esa misma. Aquel era el mejor día de su vida, desde luego, sin ninguna duda.  
Se quedaron abrazados, James desahogando todo su temor a morir en el hombro de Michael, Michael sintiéndose completo, por primera vez en toda su vida. Ahora todo encajaba, y era maravilloso...

_¿Es que no os vais a cansar nunca de ser tan desagradables? Me van a entrar ganas de vomitar._

Michael se apartó de James, mirándolo, tratando de buscar una explicación.

\- Verás, al parecer, lo que me ha hecho Shaw...

De repente se quedó callado, como si algo lo hubiese interrumpido. Se puso muy pálido, y sus manos temblaban. Michael lo sujetó, llamándolo, tratando de no perderlo de nuevo ahora que lo tenía, pero James parecía no reaccionar.

_Michael, ¿crees que me estoy muriendo?_

Sacudió la cabeza, y de repente fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido. James respiraba con dificultad, pero todo, en cierto modo, había regresado a la normalidad.

\- Creo que algo no va bien.

Michael estaba estático, sin saber qué hacer, lo cual le enfadaba ligeramente, pues no estar al cargo de las situaciones era lo que más le molestaba en el mundo.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas mutaciones te han... - pensó que término utilizar para eso - … _transferido_?  
\- Yo solo vi a Charlotte. Sé que ahora tengo su mutación, pero ignoro el resto. Ella tenía la misma mutación que Raven.  
\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué...?  
\- Eso parece, Michael.  
\- Vaya.  
\- Pensé que me querías tal y como soy. - Lo miró con un reproche fingido.  
\- Y sabes que lo hago. Solo que... debe de ser algo genial para ti.  
\- No sé, nunca lo he probado. Tampoco es algo que me emocione especialmente. Supongo que lo bueno de todo esto será que, al menos, mis piernas no serán inútiles todo el tiempo. - Sonrió con cierta tristeza. - En fin, no importa. Michael, quiero ir a mi habitación. Necesito estar contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya.

Michael no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Sin limitarse a coger la silla de ruedas, lo levantó en peso, como hizo cuando lo encontró inconsciente, y lo llevó escaleras arriba, tratando de que nadie se diese cuenta, entrando, al fin, ambos, en aquel Paraíso de sus recuerdos que se encontraba bajo las sábanas blancas de la cama de Charles.


	21. I'm in charge.

Por muchas ganas que tuviese de estar con él, James no aguantó mucho despierto. Aquel tiempo en el que permaneció inconsciente no descansó realmente, y llegó un punto en el que se sintió como si jamás hubiese pegado ojo. Además, se sentía tan bien allí, pegado a Michael, como antes solían hacer, el único lugar en el mundo en el que se sentía a salvo y bien. Tenía vagos recuerdos de su pasado, de haber estado juntos en aquella cama, pero eran difusos y apenas comparables a la realidad. Estaba observando la piel de su hombro, salpicada por un ciento de pecas, tratando de que no se le cerrasen los ojos, pero era incapaz. Michael besó sus labios, mientras que le sonreía con dulzura.

\- Anda, duerme. Yo me quedaré contigo.

Lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que acariciaba su rostro y su cabello, pasando mechones por detrás de sus orejas. El mundo de repente volvía a ser cálido, y James pensó que tal vez las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad...

\- Ha matado a Sebastian.

Volvía a estar allí, dentro de su cabeza. Lo miraba como si tuviese la culpa de algo, los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra una de las blancas paredes de aquella imaginaria estancia.

\- ¿Quién ha matado a Sebastian? ¿Y tú como los sabes?  
\- Erik Lehnsherr lo ha hecho, la duda ofende. Eres telépata, ¿sabes? Simplemente me aprovecho de esa situación.

James se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a creer que, después de todo, Michael se hubiese convertido totalmente en Erik, y no solamente en Erik, en ese Erik que a él no le gustaba, el que quería acabar con la humanidad, al que lo corroía la ira, en el que no se podía confiar: en Magneto, en resumidas cuentas. James no podía pensar en que tenía que dejar de confiar en la persona a la que más amaba en el planeta. No podía pensar en que lo hubiese decepcionado de ese modo.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - Trató de que no se notase el temblor en su voz, pero fue algo complicado hasta para él.  
\- Uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo, y sabía que no ibas a ser tú.  
\- No está bien.  
\- ¿Está bien entonces que él haya matado a Sebastian Shaw? Que no es que yo se lo reproche, pero sé que tú no piensas lo mismo... - Tenía gracia, porque eran la misma persona, pensando con la misma cabeza, y aún así pensaban cosas diferentes. Bueno, casi en absolutamente todo eran diferentes. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo, y lo encendió como si fuese algo de lo más natural. - No entiendo cómo puedes seguir teniendo fe en él. Muy típico de Charles Xavier, pero algún día tendrás que superar esa etapa, ¿no? - Le dio una honda calada al cigarrillo, observando el humo una vez lo hubo exhalado. - Sé que es complicado teniendo en cuenta toda la mierda que te traes en la cabeza para con él, y que es un momento complicado y todo eso, pero ha matado a un hombre, James. El siguiente paso puede ser... - Se quedó callado, dejando que el silencio lo dijese todo por él.

El siguiente paso podría ser mucho más que la muerte de un solo hombre. De hecho, podría ser la muerte de gente inocente, al contrario que Sebastian Shaw, que en cierto modo, se lo había buscado. Erik no era malo, pero podía perderse con mucha facilidad.

\- Hablaré con él.  
\- No estaba esperando nada, pero me alegra que tomes esa decisión.  
\- Gracias... - Iba a llamarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo referirse a él.  
\- Olvídalo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había desaparecido. Fue como dormirse dentro del mismo sueño; notó como, poco a poco, iba perdiendo la consciencia, hasta desaparecer en una nebulosa entre la que se sentía maravillosamente bien. No hubo pensamientos, ni voces, ni nada, solo un sueño dulce, reparador, un sueño que le recordó que, después de todo, había sobrevivido.

**

El que Charles y Erik fuesen pareja era un secreto a grandes voces entre los habitantes de la mansión. Ellos siempre habían tratado de ocultarlo, y nadie hablaba de ello, pero, simplemente, todo el mundo lo sabía. Había sido uno de los peores descubrimientos de la vida de Raven, pero con el paso del tiempo se había habituado a ello, eso sin contar que las noches con Erik ayudaron mucho a hacerlo más ligero de digerir. Por eso nadie se extrañó cuando se encerraron en la habitación de Charles durante horas, dejando incluso la silla de ruedas de Charles en el piso inferior, en el laboratorio de Hank. Todo era silencio y calma, por primera vez en semanas.

Pero claro, no podía quedarse así eternamente.

Erik cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe y cruzó el pasillo de la mansión como una exhalación. Su rostro se mostraba tan triste como enfadado, y no tardó mucho tiempo en cruzar la puerta principal, perdiéndose en la noche.

Raven había visto todo aquello, y supo que las cosas no estaban yendo bien. Bueno, resultaba obvio. Se acercó a la habitación de Charles, no muy segura de si debía hacerlo, y llamó con los nudillos, levemente.

\- Vete. - La voz de Charles sonaba ahogada.  
\- Soy Raven. Déjame entrar, Charles.

El silencio se prolongó durante un minuto. Raven estaba a punto de marcharse, pensando que tal vez debería intentarlo en otro momento, cuando Charles habló.

\- Pasa.

Raven entró, encontrando el dormitorio totalmente revuelto, probablemente obra de Erik. Charles estaba en cama, acostado de lado, su rostro un océano de lágrimas. Raven, sin decir nada, se sentó en el borde y le acarició el cabello, con cariño.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Susurró.  
\- Lo ha vuelto a hacer. Ha matado a Shaw. Ha jugado con mi confianza otra vez, Raven. - Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto en el infinito, y decía aquello como si no se lo pudiese creer. - Y lo peor de todo es que me hace sentir culpable, porque se odia cada vez que se lo recuerdo, pero... - Se sentó en la cama, no sin trabajo al tener la parte inferior de su cuerpo inútil. - No quiero perderlo, Raven. No ahora que al fin lo tengo. No ahora que ha decidido abandonar a Magneto. Ser más Erik. Ser más... Michael. Aunque tampoco puedo seguir con él. ¿Cómo estar con alguien en quién no puedo confiar? - La atravesó con aquellos ojos cargados de dolor.

Raven respondió abrazándolo, sintiendo la tristeza de su hermano como si fuese la propia. Sabía que, muy a su pesar, tenía razón. Charles lloraba contra su hombro en absoluto silencio. De todas las personas con las que podía estar, este había elegido a la peor persona para estar con él. Dos completos antagonistas. A Raven le parecía increíble el hecho de que pudiesen estar juntos bajo el mismo techo, cuanto menos amarse de la manera en la que lo hacían.

_De verdad, esto se está volviendo insoportable. ¿Y en esta casa es todo el mundo azul o solo soy yo que he sido jodidamente afortunado?_

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Raven se separó de él, siendo consciente de que eso había sido la voz de Charles en su cabeza.  
\- Otro problema de la lista.

_Tus muestras de amor me abruman, James._

\- Resulta que las mutaciones que ahora tengo pues, de alguna manera, han... _creado_ a ese tipo. Está dentro de mi cabeza y hace eso constantemente. Lo siento, pero no puedo controlarlo, y sé que a veces puede ser un poco ofensivo. - Por un momento parecía haberse olvidado de que estaba llorando, y eso alivió a Raven.  
\- No te preocupes. - Estaba sorprendida. - ¿Así que ahora tienes más mutaciones?  
\- Sí, bueno, no sé cuántas ni cuáles, pero eso parece. - Suspiró. - Al menos sé que una de ellas te será familiar, porque es la misma que la tuya.  
\- ¿De veras?  
\- Sí. No lo he probado, pero he conocido a la mutante original.  
\- Quiero que me lo muestres.  
\- Verás Raven, nunca lo he hecho y... ¿Y si sale mal?  
\- No, verás que no. Yo te ayudaré. Solo tienes que concentrarte. Toma la forma que quieras, alguna que te resulte familiar, para empezar. Cierra los ojos, si crees que te va a ayudar.

James cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero el dolor seguía allí, punzante. Incluso el otro tipo se había quedado callado. Notaba las manos de Raven tomando las suyas, pero nada más. Se estaba curiosamente bien. Trató de pensar en alguien, pero su cabeza solo estaba llena de Michael, y se dio cuenta de que era la única persona a la que conocía realmente.

No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que en esos momentos estaba bajo su piel.

\- Vaya, jamás pensé que sería tan increíble verlo desde fuera. - Raven sonrió. Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose extraño, muy, muy extraño, pero cómodo, después de todo. Notó como sus piernas reaccionaban, y se levantó de cama bajo la siempre atenta mirada de Raven.

El espejo le devolvió la mirada de aquellos ojos que tenían tantas cosas por decir, aquellos ojos grisáceos que le habían robado el alma. Ni un solo detalle se distinguía del original, y James se encontró fascinado delante del espejo, olvidándolo todo por un momento. Era una euforia imposible de explicar.

\- Es una mutación fácil de controlar, y lo cierto es que acaba gustando. Ya verás como tengo razón. - Raven lo contemplaba, todavía maravillada como si fuese algo que ella no hacía ya como el respirar.

James se giró, y se volvió a sentar en la cama, asegurándose de tener la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama antes de volver a su forma original, dándose cuenta del contraste, de lo bien que se había sentido bajo aquella piel que no era la suya.

\- Gracias, Raven. Muchas gracias, de verdad. - Besó la mejilla de su hermana y se quedó allí, apoyado contra ella, como muchas veces solían hacer en el pasado, cuando Charles no tenía dudas acerca de quién era. - ¿Crees que podrías traerme la silla? Tengo que ir a buscar a Michael.

Tal vez no le pareció la mejor idea del mundo, pero Raven se limitó a levantarse para ir a cumplir el deseo de su hermano. Sabía que, como todo el mundo en algún momento, se lo debía. 

Ella más que nadie.

**

Michael era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados aquella noche.   
Por un lado estaba enfadado por el hecho de que James no estuviese satisfecho con que hubiese matado al hombre que lo había tenido cautivo y que tanto lo había hecho sufrir, pero por otro lado sabía que había traicionado su confianza, pues en el momento en el que le prometió a Charles Xavier que se quedaría a su lado, estaba firmando también un pacto conforme no arremetería contra la vida de nadie nunca más, y había vuelto a traicionarlo. Michael se odiaba por esto, y no sabía cuál debería ser el siguiente paso en su vida.

El bar en el que se encontraba comenzaba a vaciarse, pero allí seguía él, sentado en la barra, con una botella de cerveza entre las manos y la cabeza gacha.

\- Qué, ¿dándote de cabezazos de lo idiota que eres?

Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible que James hubiese dicho eso. Levantó la cabeza, en dirección al lugar al que provenía la voz, y vio a aquel hombre sentado a su lado, con un cigarrillo entre los labios, una versión más gastada y masculina de James - que no es que James no fuese lo suficientemente masculino, pero la espesa barba anaranjada ayudaba mucho, además de que parecía ligeramente más adulto que él - que lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos azules que tan bien conocía, solo que estos eran ligeramente más profundos, peligrosos y tal vez un poco empañados.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?  
\- Pensé que tendrías algo más ingenioso que decirme. Creo que James me llama _el otro tipo_ , pero, técnicamente, soy James.  
\- ¿Cómo es posible...?  
\- ¿... que esté aquí? - Michael no conseguía salir de su asombro. - Digamos que he dejado solo a James un rato y me he metido en esa bonita atormentada cabecita tuya. Al parecer todo el mundo se olvida de lo de los poderes de telépata. Por eso estamos hablando, colega. ¿Todo en orden ahora? - Le dedicó una gran sonrisa cargada de cinismo, algo que jamás podría relacionar con James. Le pareció que aquel tipo ocultaba algo, pero no supo decir qué. - Si quieres mi opinión, creo que deberíais dejarlo, vosotros dos.  
\- No tienes derecho a opinar.  
\- Creo que soy la persona con más derecho a opinar que te puedes encontrar. De hecho, soy parte de la relación.

En ese momento el camarero tras la barra se acercó y le sirvió un vaso de _whiskey_ , lo que alarmó a Michael.

\- No estás en mi cabeza, ¿verdad?  
\- _Touché_. James necesitaba ayuda para buscarte, así que yo se la ofrecí. Digamos que en su cuerpo, ahora mismo, tiene una mutación para casi todo. Así que sí, sigo estando en el cuerpo de James, pero digamos que ahora soy yo el que _está al cargo_. - Le puso una mano en el hombro para demostrarle que el contacto era real, y sacó otro cigarrillo de la gabardina. - Si te molesto, que ya veo que si, puedo irme a pasar mi noche de libertad a otro lado...  
\- Tú no tienes intención de ayudar a James, ¿verdad?  
\- No en lo relativo a vuestro asunto, la verdad. Aunque mira, te he encontrado, y eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Pero no, no pienso ayudarlo en ese asunto. Por mi, cuanto más cerca esté de un coño, mejor. Simplemente quería emborracharme, y he encontrado la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. - Otra vez aquella gran y cínica sonrisa.

Michael se lo quedó mirando, pensando en las ganas que tenía de golpearlo. Aquel tipo necesitaba que alguien lo pusiese en su lugar. Sí, alguien debía hacerlo, incluso aunque no fuese el mejor momento de su vida para ello. Sonrió para sus adentros, siendo consciente de que no podía evitarlo, probablemente su maldad era algo de serie.

Ya sabía exactamente lo que hacer.

\- Quédate, al fin y al cabo, aunque la compañía no sea grata, beber en compañía es siempre mejor. - Trató de mostrar indiferencia, mostrando lo buen actor que podía llegar a ser. - ¿Otra copa? Yo invito.

La noche era joven, y todavía quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.


	22. Enemy of mine, fuck you like the Devil.

Michael se negaba a llamarlo James, pues sentía que estaba manchando el nombre al dirigirse a ese individuo con él, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo referirse a su persona. Como fuese, aquel tipo era un gran bebedor, incluso en comparación consigo mismo, y eso era mucho teniendo en cuenta que era irlandés. Se había acabado una botella entera de _whiskey_ puro y seguía en pie, fumando un ciento de cigarrillos, uno tras otro, y haciéndole saber todas y cada una de las cosas que le hacían maldecir el día en el que comenzó a existir, que aunque no fuese ni hace dos días, podía decirse que la lista era grande, y que no dejaba de crecer cada minuto que pasaba. Su acento era escocés, muy marcado, casi como el de James el día que lo conoció, aquel pequeño y extremadamente alegre hombrecillo de Glasgow, y a veces le costaba comprender lo que estaba diciendo, pero tampoco es que importase: al parecer lo único que sabía hacer era odiar y maldecir sobre ello.

Con lo que Michael no contó al principio de su plan, el plan que lo había llevado a beber con aquel hombre, era que, además de emborrachar a su acompañante, se estaba emborrachando a sí mismo, y lo cierto es que, con cada copa que se acababa, el mundo cambiaba a su alrededor, hasta el punto de darse cuenta de que, aquel tipo, con su camisa negra y sus pantalones de sastre grises, era increíblemente atractivo. Bueno, al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser James, físicamente hablando, con alguna que otra diferencia remarcable, pero nada más.

Estaban sentados en un banco, en el medio de un parque, sin tener ni idea de la hora que era, pero probablemente demasiado tarde como para pensar en ello. Seguía fumando, y todavía tenía contenido en la botella que tenía entre las manos; a Michael le fascinaba como era capaz de resistir. Él se sentía tan, tan bebido...

\- Oye. - Su voz sonaba mucho más pastosa de lo que pretendía.  
\- Dime.  
\- Si tú puedes andar, ¿quiere eso decir qué...? - No podía creer que estuviese preguntando aquello en voz alta, pero sí, lo estaba haciendo.  
\- Sí, eso quiere decir. - Lo entendía sin necesidad de decirle nada más. Le había acabado cayendo bien. Probablemente era porque ambos eran el mismo tipo de persona: una mala persona, sin más. Y es que sí, había pensando muchas veces en ello: la inmovilidad de James iba de la cintura hacia abajo, lo cual significaba que... Vaya, que el contacto sexual sería imposible.

Michael se quedó simplemente mirándolo, mientras el otro se acostaba en el banco y cerraba los ojos, como si de repente se sintiese muy cansado. La calle estaba desierta, y el cielo, poco a poco, comenzaba a volverse más claro. No podía dejar de pensar en lo confuso que se veía todo, y en lo mucho que lo atraía su acompañante. Pensaba darle una lección, hacer que callase esa boca de una vez y que finalmente se percatase de la escoria de ser que era, pero todo aquello había desaparecido ahora de su cabeza.  
Se acercó, agachándose, aprovechando que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Era hermoso, en su particular manera, no con la delicadeza de James, sino con algo más, intenso, profundo y lujurioso. Apenas notaba su respiración, pero le llegaba el inequívoco olor del alcohol mezclado con el tabaco, junto con un deje de aquel maravilloso olor que únicamente pertenecía a James.

Besó sus labios, apresando el labio superior de su acompañante entre los suyos, siendo consciente de que aquel beso _a la inversa_ no era la manera más cómoda, pero tampoco había pensado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Notó aquella lengua abriéndose paso entre dientes y labios, y sintió que una excitación sin precedentes crecía en su interior al sentir como su beso era correspondido...

... pero pronto fue apagada cuando el otro abrió los ojos y se sentó, como si aquello no acabase de suceder, como si no estuviese sucediendo.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
\- ¿Yo? Perdona, pero no era el único que estaba haciendo _algo_. - Michael lo miró, deseando darle un puñetazo por centésima vez desde que lo conocía. Ya no se veía afectado por el alcohol, de hecho, parecía que ni una sola gota había tocado aquellos labios extremadamente rojizos.  
\- Como si no tuviese bastante con no poder emborracharme que ahora además...

Pero Michael no lo dejó acabar, volviendo a besar sus labios. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, se había puesto a horcajadas sobre él, dispuesto a no dejarlo escapar.

\- Sé que te gusta. - Lo había sujetado por el rostro, y lo miraba con aquel destello peligroso en los ojos que solo podía significar una cosa: estaba excitado, y ya nada podría alejarlo de su objetivo.  
\- Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Michael introdujo su mano por dentro de los pantalones, acariciando aquel miembro que pareció despertar a su contacto.

\- ¿Ves como sí? - susurró entre dientes, muy cerca de su rostro. - Si eres parte de Charles, debes saber que nadie lo conoce como yo. - Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y supo que estaba consiguiendo excitarlo hasta el punto en el que no se pudiera negar. - Conozco un sitio aquí cerca al que podríamos ir y... - Comenzó a besar su cuello, sintiendo como el pulso se le aceleraba; no pudo evitar sonreír ante su éxito.  
\- Yo... Yo no soy marica.  
\- Ya sé que no. - Se quedó cara a cara con él, y lo besó. - Pero una noche es una noche. Tú solo deja que yo me haga cargo... - Seguía con la mano dentro de sus pantalones, y fue un paso más lejos introduciendo la mano dentro de su ropa interior, teniendo el primer contacto directo con aquel miembro semierecto y caliente.  
\- Hmmpff... está bien, tú ganas. Pero como abras la boca alguna vez al respecto, juro que te mataré. - Michael le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas que únicamente reservaba para cuando pretendía seducir a alguien, se levantó de su lugar sobre él y echó a andar, no sin antes agarrar del brazo a su particular victoria del día.

**

No parecía ser la primera vez que Michael hacía una parada en aquel hotel. _James_ no lo conocía tanto como presumía, pues tan solo contaba con algunos datos a los que había podido acceder dentro de aquella liosa cabeza, pero tenía bastante claro, con o sin hechos, que antes de que la relación entre ellos dos comenzase, Michael era lo que comúnmente se conoce como un _mujeriego_ , un hombre que contaba con la compañía de una mujer diferente cada noche, y alguien con un apetito sexual difícil de saciar.

Llegaron a aquella habitación de aspecto lujoso y Michael supo que no tenía nada que perder: no podía dejar que la versión de James que tenía para él solo esa noche pensase demasiado, pues podría cambiar de opinión, y eso no sería para nada conveniente. Seguía estando bebido, pero curiosamente, se sentía muy despierto, alerta, consciente.

Lo tumbó en la cama, empujándolo, volviendo a colocarse sobre él, como ya había hecho en el banco, y comenzando a quitarle la camisa, mientras que no se despegaba de sus labios, explorando su boca, empapándose de aquella mezcla de saliva, alcohol y cigarrillos, tratando de buscar las similitudes y las diferencias. Michael lo besaba como nunca lo haría una mujer, y lo cierto es que se sentía extremadamente bien, no lejos de como usada se sentiría una prostituta, pero bien, al fin y al cabo. ¿Quién era él para cuestionarse la moralidad de un polvo? El sexo es el sexo, al fin y al cabo.

Notaba aquellos labios besando su pecho, y no podía dejar de imaginarlos alrededor de su pene, chupándolo, dándole el mejor sexo oral de su vida. Lo pensaba, y el mero pensamiento lo hacía ponerse más erecto de lo que lo había estado nunca: ni una sola mujer del mundo había conseguido eso.

\- Michael. Chúpamela. - Lo soltó, sin delicadeza, como si fuese una orden que tuviese que ser acatada sin dilación.

Michael lo miró, preguntándose si hablaba en serio.

\- Me temo que vas a tener que esperar. O mejor dicho: siento decirte que vas a tener que ganártelo.

Se quitó la camiseta, y pronto comenzó a pelearse con el pantalón y la ropa interior de su acompañante, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Lo deseaba, pero eso no quería decir que tendría cuidado con él.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? - Se acercó nuevamente a su rostro. - Si quieres que yo lo haga, tendrás que hacerlo tú primero.  
\- ¿Qué? Ni hablar...  
\- Bueno, en ese caso te quedarás sin ella.

Lo miró, sopesándolo. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro.

\- De acuerdo... Pero te arrepentirás, nunca lo he hecho y...

Michael se levantó y se desnudó, y James no pudo evitar dejar caer la mandíbula al contemplar el tamaño de la erección de entre sus piernas. No es que estuviese muy acostumbrado a ver entrepiernas masculinas ajenas, pero... ¿podía eso ser natural? Es decir, parecía inhumano. Tal vez Magneto tuviese otra mutación después de todo...

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. - Michael sonrió, disfrutando más aquello por el hecho de que lo estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería que por el recibir una felación.

Lo cierto es que, una vez que comenzó, tuvo que admitir que se le daba verdaderamente bien. Talento natural, podría decirse. Sentía aquella lengua serpentear por la superficie de su miembro, de la punta a la base, y no tardó en ver como introducía la punta en su boca, poco a poco, abarcando más, saliva escurriéndole por la barbilla. Lo agarró del cabello y lo obligó a meter más en su boca, casi provocándole arcadas. Dios, eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Dejó escapar un gemido intenso, mientras que enredaba sus dedos en aquel cabello que no había dejado de tironear.

\- Ya, ya, para, o harás que me venga.

Lo obligó a levantarse, el otro todavía sin ser muy consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Michael lo besó, como si aquello fuese una recompensa por todo lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Ahora es tu turno.

No era algo que acostumbrase a hacer, pero tampoco era su primera vez, y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, algo que hizo las delicias del hombre que no había dejado de imaginarse esa boca alrededor de su miembro desde hacía un rato considerable. Fue más rápido que su acompañante, con el añadido de que aprovechó la ocasión para introducir un dedo en él mientras no dejaba de lamer aquel miembro erecto, notando como se tensaba ante la intromisión. Volvió a empujarlo hasta la cama, y entonces volvió a ponerse de pie, separándole las piernas y preparándose para darle algo que no olvidaría jamás.

\- Ahora quiero que te estés calladito. Como te quejes una sola vez, te prometo que te ato a la cama, ¿me oyes? - No fue necesaria una respuesta, y no pudo evitar sonreír, complacido.

Penetrar a aquel-supuestamente-homófobo-James fue algo mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Apretado, caliente y húmedo, pero más fácil de entrar de lo que pensaba, sí. Tuvo que taparle la boca al principio, pues no eran los únicos en el hotel, pero no fue difícil de _domesticar_. Le estaba dando algo que lo mantendría con la boca cerrada durante el resto de su vida, y lo peor - o lo mejor - de todo es que lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente.

Para cuando llegaron al orgasmo, ambos, al unísono, _James_ volvió a sentir aquella presencia en su cabeza, y supo que su viaje había llegado a su fin. Había sido bonito, vergonzoso, pero bonito al menos, mientras había durado. Jamás pensó que se llegaría a sentir como una puta barata, y mucho menos imaginó que le acabaría gustando. Se vino, y de repente, ningún sonido llegaba a sus oídos. Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, y no se le ocurría un momento menos oportuno que ese.

\- Michael... - gimió, ya su orgasmo apagándose, - Michael... Creo que me voy a desmayar...

Y eso fue lo último que dijo.


	23. Broken.

Al principio, Michael no comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Había tenido un orgasmo intenso, ambos lo habían tenido, y de repente, sin más, se quedó inconsciente. Salió de dentro de él con un enorme interrogante en el medio de su cerebro.

O lo había hecho extremadamente bien o es que había algo más que eso.

Trató de despertarlo, no con mucho cuidado precisamente, debía admitir. A pesar del fantástico sexo, seguía sin merecerse un trato agradable, el muy capullo. No reaccionaba, aunque al menos seguía teniendo el pulso estable. Michael decidió dejarlo dormir - de cualquier modo él mismo estaba muy cansado y la habitación ya estaba pagada - y esperar a que la Madre Naturaleza hiciese su trabajo y lo despertase ella sola. Así, lo cubrió con las sábanas y se acostó a su lado, lejos primero, abrazándolo después, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ese contacto. Lo tenía allí, entre sus brazos, la nariz pegada a su hombro, como siempre, tratando de no separarse de aquel olor que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Se despertó, sin tener ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. La luz se filtraba por las persianas, y fue así como se topó con la figura de su acompañante, de pie, vestido completamente de nuevo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, de nuevo aquellos ojos inhumanos y refulgentes que había visto en James al despertar. Supo que era _su_ James sin necesidad de decir nada, aún y a pesar de que seguía sin tener su aspecto, y de que, como no, se mantenía sobre sus dos piernas. Era como si, sin más, se hubiese fusionado con aquella versión más oscura de su propia persona. Pero sí, en esos momentos, era él. Lo supo, sin más.

\- James, ¿qué...?

James lo interrumpió, acercándose a él con aire amenazante. Michael se percató de que ninguna de sus extremidades le respondía, y era consciente de que era obra del hombre que tenía delante.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, tuvo miedo.

\- ¿Crees acaso que puedes jugar conmigo? - El peligro centelleaba en esos ojos que lo atravesaban, que lo miraban como si estuviese desquiciado. - ¿Crees que puedes pasarte el resto de la eternidad manipulándome y no recibir nada a cambio más que mi amor incondicional? Estás equivocado, Erik Lehnsherr. Muy equivocado

Intentó reconocerlo, pero le fue imposible. James no haría eso. Seguía siendo Charles Xavier, estaba en su naturaleza. Pero aquel hombre al que conocía parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, dejando en su lugar a aquella versión maquiavélica de sí mismo, pero que, a un mismo tiempo, no dejaba de ser él en absoluto.

Y entonces, el dolor llegó.

Comenzó en el pecho, y no tardó en extenderse hacia sus extremidades, un dolor punzante, insoportable, como si alguien le estuviese dando puñaladas invisibles. Gritó, notando las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero seguía sin ser capaz de moverse. James lo miraba, todavía con aquella amenaza lacerante. Era él; le estaba haciendo daño, lo estaba castigando por haber vuelto a romper sus promesas, la milésima vez, probablemente. Seguía con aquella ira en su cuerpo, sin mover ni un solo músculo, pero lágrimas habían empezado a caer de sus ojos, casi sin quererlo, como si el sufrimiento de Michael también le estuviese doliendo, pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, que no quería hacer nada: que se lo merecía.

\- Siempre has sido lo más importante de mi vida. Pensé que deberías saberlo. - Sonrió con tristeza, con aquellas lágrimas todavía resbalándole por las mejillas. - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, y, aún así, no puedo seguir contigo. - El dolor paró, o al menos el físico: Michael jamás se había sentido tan culpable. - Voy a buscar a David. Voy a buscarlo y le voy a pedir que me dé lo único que necesito para seguir viviendo.  
\- J-J-James.... ¿qué... qué vas a hacer?

James se acercó a la puerta, colocó la mano sobre el picaporte y se giró hasta quedar de medio lado, la cabeza en su dirección, aquellos ojos inhumanos que mostraban cierta locura fijos en los suyos.

\- Voy a pedirle que te elimine de mi cabeza. Para siempre. De una vez por todas. Si pude olvidar quien era una vez, puedo olvidarte a ti.

Y dicho eso, James cruzó la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

**

Michael tardó unos largos minutos en recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo. Estaba desesperado, triste, enfadado... la lista era demasiado larga como para llevar la cuenta.

Buscó sus pantalones, los cuales estaban tirados en el suelo, donde probablemente los había dejado la noche anterior, y sacó el teléfono móvil. Había tomado la precaución de pedirle el número a Raven, y nunca se alegró tanto de algo.

\- ¿Hola?  
\- Raven. Raven, Dios, no sabes como me alegro de oírte. Soy Erik. Escucha, presta atención a lo que voy a decirte: creo que las mutaciones de James lo están afectando. ¡Creo que ha perdido el juicio! Se ha desmayado ya varias veces y... da igual, tengo que irme corriendo. Quiero que vayas a junto de Hank y le ordenes que busque la manera de revertirlo. ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma!  
\- Pero, ¿dónde está?  
\- Dijo que iba a buscar a David, a uno de los chicos de Shaw. Creo que... sí, creo que va de camino a la mansión. Cerebro. - Lo cierto es que ni él mismo lo había pensado, y aquello fue como una revelación.  
\- De acuerdo. Oye, Erik, no te preocupes, estaremos esperándolo. Seguramente Hank dará con algo. Nos vemos ahora.

Colgó, notando cómo le temblaban las manos, algo que jamás habría imaginado en sí mismo. Necesitaba recuperar a James. Sí. Tal vez era tarde, pero quería hacer las cosas bien. Quería quedarse el resto de la eternidad con él, impedir que le ocurriese nada, simplemente... simplemente amarlo, y nada más. No podía pensar que, tal vez, en esos momentos, James lo odiase. Lo desgarraba por dentro.

Llegó a la mansión tratando de vaciar su mente para no ahogarse en su propia angustia.   
Nada más acercarse, supo que algo no iba bien. No hacía falta ser un genio: había un silencio antinatural, la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par, algunas ventanas tenían los cristales rotos. Entró, y no había nadie allí. Todo estaba vacío, con un halo fantasmal. Michael tuvo que obligarse a reprimir un escalofrío.

Hank seguía en el laboratorio, conteniendo la respiración, deseando no ser descubierto. Había visto entrar al profesor, aunque en un principio le había costado reconocerlo, y había visto como destrozaba todo a su paso sin siquiera inmutarse. Ni un parpadeo. Estaba destrozando la mansión, incluso llevándose por delante a personas, y ni siquiera parecía importarle. Hank deseaba salir y ayudar, pero sabía que no tenía nada qué hacer contra Charles: en esos momentos, Hank era probablemente la persona que mayor conciencia tenía de los poderes recién adquiridos de Xavier, y lo cierto es que, aunque fascinante, era algo que no dejaba de producirle un temor indecible. La llamada de Raven, aunque rezaba porque no sucediese, no fue una sorpresa, y en ningún momento había dejado de buscar algo con lo que poder tratar al profesor. Sus descubrimientos, por el momento, habían sido inútiles.

Michael miró en dirección a las escaleras. Por allí tendría que haber subido James para poder llegar hasta Cerebro. Cuando ni siquiera había puesto un pie sobre el primer escalón, lo vio, mirándolo desde arriba. Se había cambiado de ropa y ya no tenía aquella espesa barba, y aunque seguía estando blanco como la cal, tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Sus labios habían recuperado aquel sorprendente tono rojizo suyo, y sus ojos eran menos intensos, más claros. Sí, su aspecto había mejorado notablemente, si es que realmente había algo que mejorar en primer lugar. De hecho, seguía teniendo aquel aura inhumana que lo hacía parecer perfecto, la clase de persona que no puede existir realmente.

\- Así que has venido. - Lo miraba desde arriba, con la barbilla erguida, tratando de demostrar un desprecio que todavía no se sentía capaz de poseer.  
\- ¿Cómo no iba a venir? James. - Se dispuso a subir un escalón, pero el otro respondió levantando una ceja y supo que no era una buena idea. - James, no estás pensando con claridad. Tú no eres así.  
\- ¿No soy así? ¡¿Qué no soy así?! Lo que te molesta, Erik, es que ya no puedes abusar más de mi. Eso es lo único que ha cambiado. ¡Y pretendéis apresarme como un animal solo por el hecho de que me he cansado de eso!

Michael, o tal vez sería mejor decir Erik, pensó en que, por una vez, se habían intercambiado los papeles. Le sorprendió verse reflejado en el comportamiento irracional de James, pero supo que así era, lo que le hizo avergonzarse ligeramente de sí mismo.

\- Apártate, Erik. Voy a irme, y no puedes impedírmelo. Solo te lo digo por tu propio bien.  
\- James, no...  
\- ¡Hazlo, Erik!

Hizo además de apartarse, pero solo para tomarlo del brazo cuando pasó a su altura. James se quedó parado, mirando aquella mano sobre su brazo, como si de repente lo hubiese olvidado todo en el mundo.

\- Ojalá hubieses sido una buena persona.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, una única y silenciosa lágrima, que a Michael le dolió más que todas las cosas que habrían podido sucederle. James se soltó, no sin delicadeza, y se fue, el desastre a su alrededor y él pareciendo un ángel.


	24. Bring Him Home.

\- ¡Erik! ¿Estás bien? - Hank había salido del laboratorio, una vez se hubo asegurado de que Charles ya no estaba allí.  
\- S-sí. - Erik pareció despertar de un sueño que nunca existió. Hank jamás lo había visto así, tan indefenso, y se preguntaba si el hecho de que ahora fuese Charles el desquiciado ponía a Erik en el papel que solía desempeñar el profesor. - Sigue haciendo lo que te pidió Raven. Yo... yo... tengo que irme.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal casi corriendo, y desapareció antes de que Hank pudiese replicarle nada.

Erik tenía el casco de Shaw; se lo había quitado cuando lo asesinó, como una especie trofeo, sin intención de usarlo. Nunca pensó que lo necesitaría: James era la única persona del mundo en la que confiaba, y sabía que jamás entraría en su mente a no ser que él se lo permitiera explícitamente o que fuese de necesidad vital. El hecho de tener que tomar el casco para poder seguirlo sin ser notado por sus ondas telepáticas hizo tan real la situación que se tuvo que obligar a no pensarlo para no venirse abajo.

_Eh, tú._

Tenía el maldito casco, ¿cómo era posible?

_Lo siento, tío, pero ya estaba dentro de tu cabeza antes de que te pusieses esa horterada. Al parecer esta vez me ha echado realmente de su cabeza, y como no sabía qué hacer, o qué se supone que debe hacer una persona sin cuerpo, me metí en tu cabeza._

Genial, sencillamente genial.

_El hecho de que nos hayamos acostado no te da derecho a estar ahí._

_Pues entonces convence a tu novio de que me deje volver a mi sitio y yo me iré._

_Eres un maldito parásito, ¿lo sabías?_

Escuchó algo parecido a un bufido, y no pudo evitar sonreír. _El otro tipo_. Así que no había tenido nada que ver con todo eso. Interesante.

Siguió a James, consiguiendo con envidiable éxito el no ser descubierto, especialmente por ir por el medio de las calles con aquello en la cabeza - algo que podía hacer alusión tanto a lo que tenía _fuera_ como a lo que tenía _dentro_ , que no dejaba de comentar todo lo que veía a través de sus propios ojos -, y vio como llegaba a un edificio de un barrio acomodado, dudando ligeramente antes de atravesar el portal.

_Va a subir al ático._

_¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?_

_Hazme caso, ya verás como tengo razón._

Tampoco es que tuviese una idea mejor.

La puerta del ático estaba abierta; no hizo falta añadir nada más para que Michael supiese que estaba en el lugar correcto. Se quedó parado, dudando entre entrar o no hacerlo, aún a pesar de haber llegado hasta allí.

\- … simplemente hazlo. No te pido nada más que eso. Después podrás seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiese sucedido. - La voz de James le llegaba a través de la puerta abierta, en un tono mucho más amenazante y suave de lo que acostumbraba.   
\- No. He decidido que no lo voy a volver a hacer, y contigo ya lo he hecho más de una vez. Podría acabar contigo.  
\- Escúchame bien, porque no te lo volveré a decir. - Su tono de voz había bajado peligrosamente, y pudo escuchar unos pasos, probablemente acortando distancias. - Vas a hacerlo. Vas a hacerlo, o te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos.

Michael supo que tenía que hacer algo. James estaba fuera de control, y sabía, sin tener claro por qué lo sabía, que David seguiría negándose, y que, en cierto modo, era la mitad de la familia de sangre que le quedaba. Sacó del bolsillo aquellas dos esferas metálicas que siempre llevaba consigo desde que había descubierto sus poderes. Aquello le dolería más a él que a James, pero sí, tenía que hacerlo. Sin moverse de su lugar tras la puerta, dirigió las esferas al interior de la estancia, con cuidado, tratando de que nadie se percatase de que estaban allí. James estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero no se percataría ni aunque no fuese así: sus ojos no se apartaban de David, el que estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, esperando a que le dijese algo, preparándose para destrozarlo si era necesario. Cuando aquellas esferas le golpearon el cráneo y lo dejaron inconsciente, David dejó escapar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Michael entró, sintiéndose mareado, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer, pero sabiendo, también, que era su única opción. James estaba en el suelo, un hilo de sangre deslizándose por su rostro desde las sienes, donde las esferas lo habían golpeado con una fuerza inhumana.

\- David, vete.   
\- No es...  
\- ¡Lárgate ya!

David se fue, siendo la primera vez que probablemente expresaba alguna emoción humana. Michael se arrodilló junto a James, tomando su rostro con infinita delicadeza. Le limpió la sangre, y besó su frente, tratando de disculparse por el daño – esta vez sí – necesario.

No sabía cómo lo haría, pero tenía claro que lo recuperaría.   
Como fuese.

**

La luz. Una vez más, la luz. Una vez más se despertaba, sin tener ni idea de donde estaba ni de lo que estaba pasando, y allí estaba, mortificándolo, la luz. Que se llevasen la luz para siempre, que dejase de existir. Que dejase de existir _él_.

Trató de enfocar la vista, pero era como un miope sin gafas, así que se decidió a mantener los ojos cerrados, siendo únicamente consciente de que estaba en un lugar terriblemente blanco. Se sentía curiosamente en paz, y se sentía curiosamente débil. Un dolor punzante comenzaba en sus sienes y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y su cerebro estaba más embotado de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Y entonces, notó aquella mano sobre su frente. 

Le acariciaba, con cariño, cálida, suave. Aquella mano que conocía mejor que ninguna. Erik. Le había disparado en la espalda. Sí, Erik lo había hecho. Lo había dejado inútil, sentado en una silla de ruedas por los siglos de los siglos. Recordaba estar gritando en aquella playa, sintiéndose morir, los brazos de Erik sujetándolo y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, pero ya no recordaba absolutamente nada más. Su cerebro estaba en blanco. Estaba retornando a algo más familiar, saliendo de la selva para volver a la civilización.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take, my sunshine away..._

Aquella canción. Aquella triste canción. Le estaba cantando. Le cantaba aquella canción que tanto le gustaba, que le hacía sentirse como un niño de nuevo.   
Volvió a abrir los ojos, pero seguía sin ser capaz de ver nada. Estaba ciego. O estaba punto de serlo. Tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía seguro, a salvo. En casa. Como una vez había sentido en la mente de Erik. Erik. Erik era lo único que importaba. Sabía que algo malo había pasado con él, pero ya no importaba. Ahora solo estaban él y aquella dulce sensación de abandono.

Llevaba allí tres días, sin dormir siquiera, simplemente sentado a su lado, acariciando su cabello, besando su frente, susurrándole canciones, deseando que aquellos labios recuperasen el color y dejasen de tener aquella tonalidad grisácea que le hacía tener miedo. No podía perderlo. No después de todo. Michael había dejado de vivir en el momento en el que llegó a la mansión con James entre sus brazos, y no seguiría con ella hasta que el amor de su vida no volviese a estar bien, sano y a salvo, a su lado. Hank lo había tratado, había inyectado en sus venas un ciento de cosas, y le había asegurado que el asunto de las mutaciones se acabaría, pero que no podía asegurar que todo saliese bien. Como cuando se las introdujeron, todo era cuestión de esperar para saber si su cuerpo podría soportarlo. Y el cuerpo de James estaba extremadamente débil.

\- Quedarte ahí no va a hacer que se despierte antes. - Allí estaba, como al menos una vez al día, _el otro tipo_. No tenía claro cómo ni cuándo había sucedido, pero había acabado por convertirse en un ser real, un ser _físico_. Al resto de los habitantes de la mansión les producía escalofríos, además de que se dedicaba a acosar a Raven, pero a Michael no le molestaba. Había acabado por soportarlo, y lo cierto es que sentía que probablemente era la persona que mejor lo comprendía en el mundo, la que más se parecía a él. Aunque cada vez que entraba y le decía cosas por el estilo de la frase que acababa de pronunciar, Michael solo deseaba pegarle el tan esperado puñetazo en la cara, el que se había estado ganando desde el primer día.  
\- Sabes que no importa lo que digas. No me pienso mover de aquí. 

Se apoyó en la pared, contemplando fijamente a Michael. Se acarició la barba, como si estuviese pensando algo con mucha atención, y finalmente, encendió un cigarrillo.

\- Solo digo que te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo. Eso es todo.  
\- Me conmueve tu preocupación.  
\- Aunque no me creas, así es. Pero oye, sigue ahí, despierto, hasta que se te seque el cerebro. Seguramente no haya mucha diferencia. - Dejó salir todo el humo de sus pulmones, le dedicó una última y profunda mirada y se marchó. Michael no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo demonios alguna vez había sido parte de James. Cada vez que lo veía, esa interrogante se instalaba en su cerebro y no lo dejaba en paz. Simplemente, le carecía de sentido.

Besó la frente de James, por milésima vez, y de repente se sintió muy cansado, como si llevase allí, esperando, un ciento de años. Se acostó junto a él, rodeándolo con los brazos, y supo que ya no podía seguir luchando más.

\- Vuelve. Por favor. Vuelve. - Fue lo último que dijo, justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**

_No recordaba cuándo había caído en aquel trance._

_El sonido del mar llegaba a sus oídos, como una cálida melodía relajante. Tenía la mente en blanco, y sus ojos solo veían el cielo, un cielo azul que le hacía recordar una infancia que nunca había tenido. Ya no importaba. Ni siquiera recordaba quién era._

_Escuchó su nombre, lejos, desde la orilla de una playa, aunque ni siquiera recordaba su verdadero nombre. Sí, él estaba flotando en el agua, vestido, blanco otra vez. Blanco y luz. Estaba flotando en el agua y alguien lo llamaba desde la seguridad de la tierra. Era alguien a quien conocía, aunque no pudiese recordarlo. Era alguien a quien quería._

_Era, probablemente, la única persona a la que quería realmente en el mundo._

_No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero ya no importaba. El sol le acariciaba el rostro, y supo que podría pasar así toda la eternidad._

_Toda._

_Aquella voz seguía sonando, desesperada, rota por un dolor que no comprendía. Se obligó a no escucharla. Sentía que había estado años caminando, y que, simplemente, era hora de parar._

_Pero no podía._

_Erik. Se llamaba Erik. Se llamaba Erik y lo estaba llamando._

**

_Erik._

Michael se despertó al escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza. Un rayo de esperanza se acababa de abrir paso en su pecho, pero James seguía exactamente igual que cuando había caído rendido.

_Erik._

_¿Charles?_

_Erik..._

_Estoy aquí, Charles. Estoy aquí._

_Erik, te quiero. Necesito que lo sepas._

_Lo sé. Lo sé._

Besó su frente, luchando por no venirse abajo otra vez.

_Tengo miedo, Erik._

_No lo tengas. Estoy aquí, contigo, Charles. No te pasará nada._

Una lágrima había comenzado a deslizarse por la mejilla de James, a pesar de que seguía sin reaccionar. Estaba más pálido que la hora anterior, si era posible, y su pulso apenas existía. Michael se abrazó a él, tratando de darle su calor, tratando de obligarlo a quedarse allí, para siempre.

_Erik..._

En ese momento, abrió los ojos. 

Se incorporó, de golpe, con los ahora abiertos ojos casi a punto de salírsele de las órbitas, como si estuviese realmente asustado. Parecía un fantasma, o lo que era incluso peor, un cadáver. Trató de tomar aire, pero se dio cuenta de que nada llegaba a sus pulmones. Perdió la vista en algún lugar del techo y, sin que Michael tuviese tiempo a reaccionar, cayó de nuevo sobre la cama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un ciento de versiones de [You are my sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGa3zFRqDn4). Esta es la original, de Johnny Cash. Por si alguien se lo estaba preguntando. Es una de mis canciones favoritas en este mundo, y probablemente no haya demasiadas canciones que me parezcan tan... _touching_ como esta.


	25. Epilogue: Ce n'est pas la realitè, c'est un rêve.

Besó su frente. Besó sus labios. Sintió aquella calidez sobre su pecho, sobre sus propios labios.

Se sintió querido. Como solo se había sentido con Charles. Como siempre.

Estaban allí, acostados bajo un gran árbol de los jardines de la mansión. El día era particularmente soleado. Erik tenía la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol, mientras que Charles descansaba contra su pecho, los ojos cerrados. Le acariciaba el pelo y únicamente pensaba en su respiración acompasada.

\- Erik. - Seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo aquellos dedos enredarse en su cabello, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar con la respiración, el sol filtrándose entre las ramas del árbol e incidiendo sobre ellos. Paz, al fin.  
\- Dime, Charles.  
\- ¿Me prometes que no me dejarás nunca?

Erik fijó aquellos intensos ojos suyos en el cielo. ¿No era todo demasiado perfecto? Entonces veía la silla de ruedas a unos cuantos metros de ellos y recordaba que todo era una quimera. Sus malditos remordimientos.

\- Deja de pensar eso.   
\- Pensé que nunca más entrarías en mi cabeza.  
\- Entonces no proyectes tus pensamientos para todo un campo de fútbol. Déjalo ya. Contéstame.  
\- Nunca, Charles. No vuelvas a preguntármelo. Lo hice una vez, sí, y lo admito. Sabes que no soy la mejor persona del mundo. Pero no lo volveré a hacer. Lo eres _todo_. Me duele que dudes.  
\- Y a mi me duele que no dejes de culparte. - Abrió los ojos, y se movió hasta que pudo verlo a los ojos. - No podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que estar recordándolo siempre, ¿no? Todo está bien, Erik. _Todo está bien_.

Solo que nada estaba bien.

Habían pasado cinco años. Erik, si es que era Erik, pues ya no se consideraba nadie en absoluto, estaba acostado en cama, aovillado, con aquella perenne sensación de desprotección y desesperanza que se había instalado en él desde que Charles murió. Cinco años. Habían pasado cinco años desde que el corazón de Charles había dejado de latir, cinco años desde que sus pulmones dejaron de tragar aire, desde que la sangre dejó de correr por sus venas. Cinco años desde que él se había perdido en un lugar tan oscuro y tan profundo que sabía que ya no saldría nunca más.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que lo había perdido todo, que lo había perdido _a él_? ¿A la única persona que había sabido ver lo bueno que había en su persona, que lo había perdonado a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, que no era poco?

Erik se había ahogado, Michael se había destrozado hasta morir y Magneto, simplemente, había desaparecido. Ya no sabía quien era. Probablemente no era nadie. Su cabeza no hacía otra cosa que pensar en él, y sí, la vida había dejado de existir. Y en cierto modo, sabía que todo era culpa suya.

Se había quedado en la mansión, pero ya nunca salía de la habitación de Charles. A veces se levantaba y vagaba como un alma en pena, pero no se movía de allí. Raven le llevaba bandejas con comida de vez en cuando, siendo ella la única que se sentía capaz de entrar en aquella habitación, pero Erik no comía apenas, y parecía un muerto viviente, un esqueleto dotado de vida. Pero el dolor físico no podía compararse a su mente derrotada. Era la estocada que faltaba; el golpe final.

Se movió, hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando el techo, siguiendo con aquella inmensidad blanca en la cabeza. Probablemente no viviría ni un día más, y no comprendía cómo había vivido tanto tiempo, si vivir era el término apropiado. Probablemente lo más acertado sería decir que había estado en un trance sin sentido, un trance que terminaría pronto, lo cual lo llenaba de una alegría que no había experimentado en años.

Quería morir. 

_¿Morir? Para eso hay que estar vivo._

Dibujó algo parecido a un sonrisa en su rostro, aunque se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía fuerzas para ello. Pensó en todos los buenos recuerdos que albergaba su cerebro, tan lejanos ya. Pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en esa cama, en aquel olor que todavía, a veces, podía percibir. Pensó, y pensó, y por un momento fue como si Charles jamás se hubiese muerto. Con esto en mente, una lágrima de amarga felicidad rodando por una de sus mejillas, probablemente la última que le restaba en ese cuerpo muerto suyo, cerró los ojos. 

Sabía que no los volvería a abrir.

 

 

**


End file.
